Off To The Races
by Alessandra-Ives
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* Muchas cosas han ocurrido durante el tiempo en que Sherlock Holmes ha estado desaparecido, dado por muerto. Uno de esos cambios se llama Elsa, la nueva esposa de Mycroft. Y ese es un cambio que a Sherlock le encanta... *Sherlock/OC/Mycroft*
1. Prólogo

**¡Bienvenidas todas a mi fic sobre Sherlock! Espero que os guste, que lo disfrutéis mucho y os quedéis para ver que pasa ^_^**

**Y sin más...**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

_Mi hombre es un hombre duro pero tiene un alma tan dulce como la mermelada roja y me demuestra que me conoce, cada rincón de mi alma negra. No le importa que tuviera una vida de mierda, de hecho, dice que tal vez es eso lo que le gusta de mi, me admira, como fluyo como el agua. _

_Lana del Rey – Off To The Races_

[Enero 2012]

Ella apuro el vino de su copa, estudiando al hombre frente a ella. Él era mayor que ella, pero no importaba. A ella no le importaba. A él no le importaba. Así que daba igual.

-¿Has disfrutado la cena, querida?

Ella sonrió - ¿Hay algo que no se pueda disfrutar en el Ivy? - pregunto.

Él soltó una risita y asintió con la cabeza.

-He de confesar – empezó él -, que te he traído aquí por un motivo en particular.

La mujer levanto las cejas, instándole a continuar.

-Yo... - titubeo él – Es increíble, ¿no te parece?, soy capaz de tantas cosas y en este momento, me trabo... - se froto la frente, pensativo – Bien, Elsa, querida, voy a serte sincero. Ni yo ni mi hermano, esperamos nunca encontrarnos en esta posición... Pero eres una mujer extraordinaria y no debería sorprenderme que esto ocurra por ti – río – Lo que quiero decir, es que yo soy un hombre extraordinario...

-Que humilde – bromeo Elsa.

Él sonrió – No puedes negar la realidad. Pero, déjame continuar. Estoy en una posición extraordinaria, y llevo una vida extraordinaria... y nada me haría mas feliz que compartirlo todo con una mujer igualmente extraordinaria.

Elsa lo miro, estupefacta.

-¿Estas preguntándome lo que yo creo que estas preguntándome?

Él asintió y saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro del bolsillo de su traje.

-Elsa Margaret Hayworth, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Ella se llevo las manos a la boca, con los ojos desorbitados, mirando el anillo de plata y diamantes frente a ella. El hombre espero, aguantando la respiración.

-Si... - murmuro Elsa – Si, por supuesto que si, ¡mil veces si!

Él sonrió, se levanto y se arrodillo junto a ella, tomándole la mano y deslizando el anillo. Una lagrima se escapo del ojo de Elsa al mirar a su ahora prometido.

-Tu familia estará encantada – bromeo ella.

-Una parte de ellos si, desde luego.

-Lo único que lamento es que tu hermano no este aquí para celebrarlo con nosotros...

Algo brillo en los ojos del hombre, pero solo duro un minuto.

-Créeme, querida, Sherlock no era el tipo de hombre que celebra cosas, y menos las bodas.

* * *

><p><strong>Cosillas curiosas: Elsa se llama Elsa si, por Elsa de Frozen. Es un nombre con garra aunque he de decir que las similitudes entre ambos personajes acaban en el nombre. Margaret Hayworth lo he sacado, casi tal cual, de Rita Hayworth. Rita era española y se llamaba Margarita, lo transformaron en Rita por motivos de publicidad. Hayworth esta tal cual. Me encanta Rita, ¿se nota?<strong>

**Bueno, ¡Mycroft se casa! WOW! Este prologo ocurre un año despues de la ''muerte'' de Sherlock y un año antes de su regreso triunfal por la puerta grande. **

**Se nos viene drama, señores.**

**Review!**


	2. Desde Rusia, con amor

**Desde Rusia, con amor**

_Estamos en el mismo equipo_

_Lorde – Team_

[Agosto 2013]

-Lo que no entiendo es porque tienes que irte a Rusia tres meses.

-El deber me llama, querida. Es un asunto de importancia nacional. Ya sabes que te casaste...

-Con Inglaterra, ya lo se. Solo que no entiendo que es tan importante en Rusia en esta época del año - un pensamiento asalto a Elsa - ¿No le iras a declarar la guerra a nadie, señor Gobierno de Inglaterra?

-¿Te parece que tengo el aspecto de alguien que va a declarar una guerra?

Elsa estudio el vestuario de su marido y tuvo que aceptar que no, Mycroft no iba vestido para declarar una guerra. O nada, ya que estaba en ello. Iba vestido con unos pantalones de tela gruesa y esperándole en la entrada había un anorak. El omnipresente paraguas negro estaba abandonado en su habitación.

No definitivamente, no iba a declarar una guerra.

-Es una misión de incógnito, ¿verdad? - Mycroft no contesto y Elsa asintió. - Supongo que sabre que sigues vivo cuando vuelvas ¿no?

-Intentare mantenerme en contacto con mi gente, ellos te harán llegar cualquier noticia.

-No quiero noticias de tu gente... quiero noticias tuyas.

Mycroft le apretó la mano.

-Esto es importante, créeme.

-¿Puedes decirme al menos a que vas, por encima? - Mycroft sonrió y miro al suelo.

-Por cosas menos tontas como explicar que voy a hacer tres meses en Rusia salto mi hermano por la ventana...

-Lo siento – se disculpo Elsa – No quería recordarte a Sherlock.

Aunque, en honor a la verdad, pensó Elsa, Mycroft nunca había estado muy afectado por Sherlock y su muerte. Ella y Mycroft se conocieron poco después de que las noticias sobre el suicidio de su hermano saltaran en la prensa, en una fiesta benéfica que daba Scotland Yard, y aun con la muerte de su hermano reciente, Mycroft nunca parecía triste o deprimido.

-No te preocupes – Mycroft hizo un gesto con la mano, y le sonrió – Aunque en realidad, si debería decirte a que voy a Rusia.

Vale, eso era nuevo – Si lo consideras necesario...

Mycroft se echo a reír – No finjas que no te mueres por saberlo, querida. Te encanta saber que pasa en el país, lo que realmente pasa en el país.

-Me has pillado – sonrió Elsa, pasándose la lengua por los labios – ¿Me vas a contar entonces que pasa? ¿Debería empezar a construir un bunquer anti aéreo en el patio de atrás?

-Mmm, no, pero por si acaso no pases muy cerca el Parlamento.

Elsa lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Ahora si estoy preocupada.

Mycroft le acerco una silla y le indico que se sentara. Elsa lo miro, y se dejo caer en la silla, esperando.

-Veamos, ¿por donde empezar?

-¿Por el principio?

-Si, ya... ¿Recuerdas todas las flores que has estado mandando a la tumba de mi querido hermano pequeño durante estos últimos meses?

-Si, claro, todos los domingos – confirmo Elsa – Rosas blancas. Con tu nombre, por supuesto.

-Esa tumba esta vacía – soltó Mycroft.

-¿...qué?

-Esa tumba esta vacía – repitió él.

Elsa ladeo ligeramente la cabeza – No entiendo. ¿Habéis puesto una tumba para nada? Oh, ya veo. Incinerasteis a Sherlock y esta en casa de tus padres, ¿no es eso?

-No hay cenizas, Elsa.

-¿Las tirasteis al mar o algo así...? ¡Por favor, dime que no están esparcidas por Scotland Yard!

-Si tiráramos las cenizas de mi hermano en Scotland Yard volvería para maldecirnos a todos por dejarle con esa panda de inútiles.

-Yo trabajo allí, cielo – le recordó Elsa haciéndole una mueca.

La sonrisa de Mycroft se tensó y Elsa relincho los dientes.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, no esta mal que seas mas inteligente que todo el mundo, pero no hace falta que vayas por ahí diciéndolo en voz alta. Ya se que no te gusta mi trabajo, pero a mi si, y no hay nada que hablar.

-No es que no me guste, querida – se explico Mycroft – Es solo que estas desaprovechada allí.

-Soy abogada, ¿en que más iba a trabajar?

-Para mi, querida.

-Ya me case con Inglaterra, no necesito trabajar para ella también.

Mycroft le dedico su mejor sonrisa y levanto los brazos, en señal de rendición.

-En cualquier caso, Sherlock. No hay cenizas.

-Creo que me estoy perdiendo algo en esta historia.

-Mi hermano no esta muerto, Elsa.

Elsa miro a su marido, y se echo a reír.

-Cariño, no es por bajarte de tu nube, pero tu hermano esta muerto. Todos vimos su cadáver, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Oh, si? - pregunto él - ¿Lo viste? ¿Hiciste tu la autopsia, querida? ¿Viste su cuerpo?

Elsa abrió la boca y la cerro segundos después.

-Bueno, vi las fotos.

-Estas casada con Inglaterra, como tu dices, sabes en que consiste mi trabajo, ¿y aun así te fías de los periódicos? Pareces nueva, querida.

-Tu hermano esta vivo.

-Si – confirmo Mycroft.

-Pero, ¿como puede estar vivo...? ¡Salto de un sexto piso, por Dios!

Mycroft hizo una mueca y Elsa soltó un bufido.

-¡Llevo mandando flores a una tumba para nada seis meses!

-Si, ha sido un gasto de dinero un poco estúpido, la verdad - reconoció Mycroft.

-Llevamos casados casi seis meses, ¿cuando ibas a contarme esto? ¿Cuando Sherlock apareciera por la puerta un día para tomar el te? - pregunto Elsa, casi chillando.

-Si conocieras a mi hermano sabrías que él no toma el te, ni hace visitas.

-¡Mycroft! - Elsa miro a su marido como si mirara a un alíen - ¿Lo sabe el amigo ese... como se llamaba?

-John Watson. No, nadie sabe que esta vivo.

-Bueno, alguien lo sabrá... ¡Oh, por Dios, tus padres! ¿Has dejado que piensen que su hijo esta muerto?

-Mis padres, querida, lo saben.

Elsa levanto los brazos y se los llevo al pelo, frustrada.

-¿Soy la única Holmes que no tenia ni idea de esto? - pregunto mirando a su marido fijamente. Mycroft sonrió de lado y Elsa soltó un grito.

-Vas a Rusia a por él, ¿verdad?

Mycroft agarro su bolsa de viaje del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta – Mi querido hermano ha estado de vacaciones durante dos años, pero ya es hora de que vuelva a Londres a seguir con su trabajo, si a lo que hace se le puede llamar trabajo, por supuesto. Ya ha tenido suficiente tiempo libre, si te digo la verdad.

-Pero si solo vas a recogerle, ¿para que te vas tres meses?

-Oh, bueno. Tal vez 'vacaciones' sea un termino un poco... laxo. Si mis informantes están en lo cierto, mi hermano esta ahora mismo en manos de la mafia rusa.

Elsa lo miro, estupefacta - ¿De la mafia rusa? - repitió en voz baja.

-Si – confirmo Mycroft con una sonrisa – Y como de costumbre, soy yo el que va por detrás limpiando sus desastres. Lo necesito aquí y en plena forma, y para eso me voy a Rusia a infiltrarme entre la gente de la mafia. Y ni siquiera me lo agradecerá, ya lo veras.

-Pero... ¿qué hace en Rusia?

-Eso te lo contare cuando vuelva – Mycroft se acerco a su esposa y la ayudo a levantarse. Con una sonrisa se inclino sobre ella y le dio un beso rápido en los labios. Elsa cerro los ojos y se aferro a su marido, abrazándole.

-Ten cuidado, ¿vale?

-No te preocupes, no me va a pasar nada – Elsa se separo de su marido y lo miro a los ojos, las manos aun sobre sus hombros.

-Tu no haces trabajo de campo, Mycroft.

Mycroft le beso la frente y se aparto de ella.

-Nos veremos en unos meses, querida. No te preocupes demasiado y, por favor, insisto, no intentes dar esquinazo a tus guardaespaldas estos meses. Me quedaría mucho más tranquilo si se que hay gente velando por ti.

-No puedo ir por ahí con dos gorilas a la espalda, Mycroft.

-Hazlo por mi, ¿quieres?

Elsa suspiro y asintió. Mycroft agarro su abrigo y salio por la puerta, dedicándole una sonrisa antes de cerrarla tras de sí. Elsa volvió a suspirar y miro a su alrededor. Sola tres meses.

-Supongo que me aficionare al tenis, o algo así...


	3. La casa vacía

**Bueno, poco a poco, va tomando cuerpo la historia. Este cap corresponde a solo 10 min contado de reloj del primer capítulo de la tercera temporada de Sherlock 'The Empty Hearse'. **

**Un poco de interacción entre los hermanos. No sabéis lo pesado que es transcribir este tipo de cosas desde un vídeo =S**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios como siempre y a las que habéis hecho 'follow/fav' a la historia ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>La Casa Vacía<strong>

_Hey, hermano, ahí una carretera sin fin esperando ser re descubierta. Hey, hermano, ¿aún crees en nosotros? ¿Y si estoy lejos de casa? Oh, hermano, escuchare tu llamada. _

_Avicii – Hey, Brother_

[Noviembre 2013]

Le había costado semanas, pero por fin estaba donde quería. Los golpes resonaban en las paredes, y los gemidos de dolor del preso retumbaban en sus oídos. Se obligo a no reaccionar con cada golpe que recibía el maniatado frente a él. Se llevo el cigarro a la boca y aspiro con fuerza, disfrutando el sabor de humo.

Uno, dos, tres golpes cayeron en rápida sucesión y el torturador agarro al preso por el cabello.

-Entraste aquí por un motivo – le dijo en ruso -. Dinos porque y podrás dormir. Recuerdas lo que es dormir, ¿no?

El preso murmuro algo en voz baja y su torturador se acerco a él para escuchar.

-¿Qué? - el preso volvió a murmurar, esta vez en voz alta. El carcelero lo miro, confundido.

-Bien, ¿qué ha dicho? - pregunto en voz alta. El carcelero miro al preso.

-Ha dicho que yo trabajaba en la marina donde tuve una historia de amor infeliz – explico el hombre.

-¿Y que más? - el preso volvió a murmurar y el carcelero escucho con atención.

-Que la electricidad no funciona en mi cuarto de baño – el preso siguió hablando en voz baja y el carcelero se acerco a él, agarrándole del pelo, tirando de su cabeza hacia arriba - y que mi mujer se esta acostando con el vecino, el que hace ataúdes, y que si voy a casa ahora los encontrare juntos.

El carcelero soltó el pelo del preso y la cabeza cayo como un peso muerto sobre el pecho.

-¡Lo sabia! - el hombre soltó la barra de hierro que había estado usando y con prisas se dirigió hacia la salida de la sala - ¡Sabia que pasaba algo!

Espero unos segundos y cuando estuvo seguro de que estaban solos, se levanto y se acerco al preso.

-Bien, amigo, ahora solo somos tu y yo – le dijo en ruso - No sabes lo que nos costo encontrarte. Y ahora escúchame – dijo cambiando al ingles. Se inclino sobre él - Hay una célula terrorista planeando un atentado en Londres, y un ataque es inminente. Lo siento por se acabaron las vacaciones. Bien, hermano querido – dijo Mycroft sonriendo a su hermano - de vuelta a Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes.

Frente a él, el preso sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Mycroft saco un móvil del bolsillo y marco un número.

-¿Puedes soltarte solo o necesitas ayuda, hermanito? - pregunto.

-Si tuvieras la llave, nos ahorrarías tiempo – dijo Sherlock. Mycroft saco la llave y soltó una de las muñecas de Sherlock.

-Bien, ¿algo más que hacer antes de salir de aquí?

Sherlock ignoro a su hermano mientras se soltaba la otra muñeca – No. Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, el caso esta cerrado.

-¿Seguro? - pregunto Mycroft sarcástico.

-Llevo dos año persiguiendo a cada miembro de la red de Moriaty. Las posibilidades de que haya fallado son tan cercanas a cero que no merece la pena ni calcularlas. El caso esta cerrado – le tono de Sherlock no daba espacio a preguntas.

Mycroft sonrió y le indico la puerta.

-Detrás de ti, pues.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que hizo Mycroft al bajar del avión fue dar las ordenes pertinentes para que su equipo hiciera un chequeo completo a Sherlock.<p>

Lo segundo fue llamar a Elsa.

-Así que... sigues vivo – la voz de su mujer era seca y Mycroft supuso que estaría enfrascada en alguno de sus casos.

-Por favor, no te alegres tanto, tanto amor me abruma – respondió Mycroft. Casi la oía sonreír desde el otro lado de la línea. Levanto uno brazo e hizo un gesto, pidiendo que le trajeran el coche. Oía papeles moverse a través del teléfono.

-La misión ha sido todo un éxito, por supuesto.

-¿Dudabas de mi, querida?

-Llevas tanto tiempo detrás de un escritorio que no me sorprendería que no supieras ni como desenvolverte solo por Londres, si te soy sincera.

Mycroft sonrió y opto por ignorar las bromas de su mujer.

-¡Vamos, señor Todopoderoso! - exclamo Elsa – en el fondo me has echado de menos.

-Sobretodo tu café – respondió Mycroft.

-¡Pobre Mycroft! - rio Elsa. Mycroft la oyó soltar el aire lentamente - ¿Y bien?

-Oh, él esta bien. A perdido algo de peso...

-Tendré que mandarte con la mafia, entonces – dijo Elsa.

-Muy graciosa, querida. Mi dieta va bien.

-Desde luego. ¿Has estado haciendo mucho ejercicio mientras estabas fuera?

Mycroft hizo una mueca – Sabes que no.

-Ya se que no. ¿Como esta tu hermano? - pregunto Elsa.

-Sobrevivirá.

-No lo dudo, ha sobrevivido a una caía de veinte metros. ¡Tenemos que invitarle a tomar el te! Piensa en todas las maravillosas historias que nos podrá contar sobre la mafia.

La sonrisa agria de Mycroft hizo presencia en su cara – No.

-Cascarrabias – de nuevo, Mycroft ignoro a su mujer.

-Voy de camino a mi oficina, no me esperes para cenar, tengo que dar las instrucciones precisas para... resucitar a Sherlock.

-Estoy segura de que lo que más has echado de menos de Londres es tu despacho.

Mycroft sonrió, abriendo la puerta del coche.

-Bueno, tu plato de pasta con nata también esta en la lista.

La risa de Elsa le acompaño mientras salia del aeropuerto privado.

* * *

><p>Mycroft estudio los papeles del informe de la misión en silencio. Hacia menos de una hora que habían llegado ambos, él y Sherlock, a su despacho en el club Diogenes y el proceso de devolver a Sherlock a la vida pública había empezado.<p>

Como había pedido en varias llamadas, un peluquero y un barbero estaban esperando en su despacho, listos para empezar a trabajar. Dócilmente, Sherlock se sentó y se dejo hacer.

-El periódico del día – exigió Sherlock al sentarse en la silla.

Mycroft abrió uno de sus cajones y saco uno de los periódicos. Se lo lanzo a Sherlock y este lo atrapo al vuelo y lo estudio con cuidado.

**'El Misterio del Esqueleto'**

-Has estado ocupado – dijo Mycroft sin mirar a su hermano - ¿verdad? Una abeja muy ocupada.

-Ya te lo he dicho, la red de Moriarty. Me ha costado dos años, pero esta desmantelada.

Mycroft levanto la vista de sus papeles - ¡Cuanta confianza!

-Tu viste las últimas piezas del puzzle – dijo Sherlock. Estaba acostado, mientras le afeitaban.

-Oh, si, tus escarceos con la mafia. Muy interesante, todo el asunto. Pero da igual, estas a salvo ahora.

-¿Ah, si? - murmuro Sherlock.

-Un 'gracias' no estaría de más – Mycroft sabía que era mucho esperar de su hermano. Se lo había dicho a Elsa.

-¿Por qué?

-Por sacarte de allí, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, el trabajo de campo no es mi especialidad – Sherlock aparto al barbero y se levanto, mirando a su hermano.

-¿Sacarme de allí? Te sentaste y miraste mientras me daban una paliza – le echo en cara Sherlock, mirándole fijamente.

-Te saque de allí – dijo Mycroft.

-No, yo me saque de allí – le corrigió Sherlock - ¿Por qué no te involucraste antes?

-No podía, por supuesto – explico Mycroft – Me hubiera delatado y eso habría puesto en peligro la misión – Y mi mujer me hubiera matada por ello, pensó.

-Lo estabas disfrutando – dijo Sherlock, inclinando la cabeza, estudiando a su hermano.

-Oh, por favor...

-Definitivamente, lo disfrutaste.

-Escucha, Sherlock – Mycroft no estaba dispuesto a aguantar las tonterías de su hermano en ese momento - ¿Sabes lo que me costo entrar de infiltrado, hacerme camino entre esa organización? El ruido, la gente...

Sherlock volvió a acostarse y a Mycroft no se le escapo su cara de 'no te creo' – No sabia que hablabas servio.

-Y no lo hacia – confirmo Mycroft – Pero el idioma tiene cosas en común con el turco, palabras largas como el alemán... me llevo dos horas.

-Hmm... Te estas volviendo lento – dijo Sherlock.

-La mediana edad, hermano – dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa sarcástica – No llega a todos.

La puerta se abrió con un crujido y la asistente de Mycroft, Anthea, entro en la sala con una traje en la mano. Se lo presento a Sherlock y levanto las cejas.

-Pontelo, por favor – dijo Mycroft, levantándose de su escritorio. Sherlock se incorporo de nuevo y agarro el traje, secándose la cara con una toalla. Mycroft le tendió el informe a su asistente y ambos se volvieron, dándole a Sherlock algo de intimidad.

-¿Es de su talla, señor Holmes? - pregunto Anthea. Sherlock no contesto.

Después de unos minutos Mycroft se volvió y miro a su hermano.

-Me gustaría que le dieras toda tu atención a este asunto, Sherlock – dijo Mycroft, sacando el tema de los terroristas – Es importante.

-¿Qué piensas de esta camisa? - pregunto Sherlock.

-¡Sherlock! - no era el momento, pensó Mycroft. Era en estos momentos cuando las diferencias entre ambos hermanos eran más claras. La arrogante seguridad de Sherlock sacaba de sus casillas a Mycroft y no era el momento para enfadar a 'Gobierno de Inglaterra'.

-Encontrare a tu célula terrorista, no te preocupes – dijo Sherlock, ignorando el enfado de su hermano – Llévame a Londres. Necesito volver a familiarizarme con la ciudad, cada vena, cada latido..

-Uno de nuestros hombres murió para darnos esta información – dijo Anthea. - Nos han informado que va a haber un atentado en Londres, uno grande.

-¿John Watson? - pregunto Sherlock, ignorando a la mujer.

-¿John? - pregunto Mycroft.

Sherlock asintió - ¿Lo has visto? - Mycroft se dio cuenta de que su hermano fingía cierta indiferencia.

-Oh, si. Quedamos todos los viernes para tomar 'Fish&Chips' – contesto el mayor de los hermanos Holmes, sarcástico. - Sherlock ignoro a su hermano y se ajusto la chaqueta del traje. Mycroft rodó los ojos – Le he estado vigilando, pero no tenemos contacto – Anthea le paso una carpeta a Sherlock. Este la abrió y estudio los informes sobre John con detenimiento - ¿Quieres que lo... preparemos?

-No – dijo Sherlock sin prestar mucha atención – Bien, va a tener que afeitarse eso – dijo señalando el nuevo bigote el doctor. - Mycroft lo miro – No puedo dejar que me vean con un viejo – explico Sherlock. - Creo que... sorprenderé a John. Estará encantado.

-¿En serio? - Mycroft se cruzo de brazos, escuchando a su hermano. Pensó en la reacción de Elsa si el hubiera desaparecido dos años, fingiendo su muerte. Se le ocurrían muchas cosas horribles que su mujer podría hacerle, y ella no era una ex-soldado.

-Iré a Baker Street y sera como si saliera de una tarta sorpresa – Sherlock siguió hablando ignorando el sarcasmo de su hermano.

-¿Baker Street? Ya no vive allí – dijo Mycroft. Sherlock se volvió a mirarlo, confuso - ¿Por qué seguir allí? Han pasado dos años – explico el hermano mayor, esperando que Sherlock comprendiera la situación. Dos años cambian muchas cosas... - Ha seguido con su vida.

Mycroft obviamente esperaba demasiado

-¿Qué vida? - pregunto Sherlock – He estado fuera. - Mycroft desvió la mirada y se esforzó por no relinchar los dientes. Sherlock, tan obtuso como siempre, pensó. - ¿Donde va a estar esta noche? - pregunto Sherlock.

-¿Como voy a saberlo? - Sherlock soltó una risa despectiva.

-Siempre lo sabes.

-Tiene una reserva para cenar esta noche, en un restaurante llamado The Landmark – explico Mycroft – Un sitio coqueto... tienen un par de botellas de la reserva del dos mil siete de Maigdeignon, aunque yo prefiero la reserva del dos mil uno.

-Supongo que... me dejare caer.

-Sabes, es plausible pensar que no seras bienvenido.

Sherlock hizo una mueca – No, que va. No. ¿Donde esta?

-¿El qué? - pregunto Mycroft, fingiendo inocencia.

Sherlock miro a su hermano -Ya sabes el que.

En ese momento Anthea entro por la puerta, el abrigo de Sherlock en la mano. La mujer hizo una mueca y le ofreció el abrigo al joven Holmes. Sherlock deslizo los brazos por las mangas y se ajusto el abrigo.

-Bienvenido de nuevo, señor Holmes – dijo Anthea.

-Gracias, Vlad – Sherlock le hizo un gesto a Mycroft y se dispuso a salir por la puerta.

-Tendrás noticias mías pronto, hermano – dijo Mycroft. - Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

-¡Un caso a la vez, Mycroft! - exclamo Sherlock de buen humor.

-No es un caso – explico Mycroft, pero Sherlock ya no escuchaba. Observo a su hermano mientras recorría el pasillo, dirección a la salida – Pero probablemente tu seras su caso muchas veces – termino con un suspiro.

-¿Cree que es buena idea presentarle a Elsa, señor? - pregunto Anthea tras él.

-Aunque no lo sea, Anthea, no tengo otra opción – suspiro Mycroft – Ya conoces a Elsa, es tan cabezota como mi hermano... o yo mismo. Además, es mejor que se conozcan pronto. Mi hermano ya tiene un doctor barra blogger, una criada que no es una criada y a todo Scotland Yard a su servicio. Una abogada no le vendrá mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Como con todas mis historias, prefiero ir con paso lento pero seguro a la hora de meter un OC. Personalmente, no me gustan las historias donde el OC cae como una bomba sin motivo y todo el mundo esta tan contento. Despacio y con buena letra, así se hacen las cosas. <strong>

**Ya supongo que de aquí en adelante las cosas irán algo más fluidas en cuanto Mycroft le cuente a Sherlock lo de Elsa. **

**Hablando de Elsa, es más joven que Mycroft, si, pero cuando digo más joven esto pensando en una mujer con unos 30-35 años, no en una cría de 20 tacos. Mycroft es siete años mayor que Sherlock (es canon) y si pensamos que Sherlock puede tener entre 30-35 también, creo que estaba bien como diferencia de edad. **

**Para las que seguís mi otra historia de Loki/Sigyn (Lore y Arih), es lo siguiente para actualizar, probablemente mañana ^_^**

**Review!**


	4. Cosas Nuevas

**¡He vuelto! He pasado unos días bloqueada, pero por fin me ha vuelto la musa y aquí estoy con un capítulo recién salido del horno. **

**¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas Nuevas<strong>

_Nuestras esperanzas y expectaciones, agujeros negros y revelaciones._

_Muse – Starlight_

-Y por supuesto, no me dio las gracias.

Elsa se tapo la boca con la mano, intentando no reírse de su esposo mientras este le contaba el reencuentro con su hermano, Sherlock.

-Entonces, ¿todo bien? - pregunto ella, mordiéndose el labio, esforzándose por no soltar una carcajada. Mycroft le dirigió una mirada fría.

-Oh, si, desde luego, esta más preocupado por John Watson que por el bienestar de este país que es el único motivo por el que esta de vuelta. Todo perfecto, querida.

-Es normal que quisiera ver a su mejor amigos, Mycroft...

-Este país esta en peligro, Elsa, y no podemos permitirnos distracciones.

-Pero lo primero que tu hiciste fue llamarme a mi al aterrizar, ¿me equivoco? - sonrió Elsa. Mycroft sonrió a su mujer y apuro el café de su taza – Siempre puedes visitarle en su casa para recordarle amablemente que tiene trabajo que hacer.

-Una visita seria buena idea, desde luego – murmuro él, levantándose de la mesa - ¿Comerás hoy conmigo?

-Tengo un juicio a las once, pero debería acabar pronto, no es un asunto demasiado grave. Te llamare – dijo Elsa con la boca llena con una tostada - ¡Deséame suerte!

-Deseare que algún día te aburras tanto que te pongas de rodillas para pedirme un trabajo conmigo – dijo Mycroft.

-Ya estuve de rodillas ayer por la noche – contesto Elsa con una sonrisa, mirando a Mycroft de reojo.

Su marido tuvo la decencia de ponerse rojo por el comentario, fingiendo ignorarla mientras se ajustaba la chaqueta de su traje. Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la cabeza, respirando el aroma a rosas de Elsa.

-Suerte en el juicio – murmuro Mycroft.

-¡No te dejes el paraguas! - le grito Elsa mientras él salia de la cocina. Mycroft sonrió y levanto el paraguas para que lo viera ella.

-Reservare mesa en el Ivy, igualmente.

-¡Oh, pero entonces tengo que ir a comer contigo si o si! - rio Elsa.

-Esa era la idea – confeso Mycroft.

* * *

><p>Mycroft rodó los ojos mientras observaba a su hermano estudiar al diagrama pegado a la pared de su sala de estar.<p>

-Londres. Es como un caldo de cultivo para criminales de todo tipo. A veces no es una cuestión de '¿quien?' sino de '¿quien lo sabe?'. Si este hombre cancela su suscripción al periódico – Sherlock señalo una foto en su pared – necesito saberlo. Si esta mujer sale de Londres sin poner a su perro en una guardería necesito saberlo... Hay cierta gente, gente marcada... Si se mueven sabre que algo ocurre, serán como ratas abandonando un barco que se hunde.

-Todo muy interesante, Sherlock, pero el nivel de alarma a sido elevado a 'critico' – Mycroft empezó a perder la paciencia. Sherlock hizo su movimiento en el juego.

-Aburrido. Te toca.

-Tenemos información solida. Se aproxima un ataque – Mycroft se concentro en el juego frente a él e hizo su movimiento.

-'Información solida' – la voz de Sherlock era de burla – Eso es lo que hacen los terroristas, ¿no? Es su versión del golf.

-Un agente murió para darnos esa información.

-Bueno, no debería haberlo hecho – concluyo Sherlock – Seguramente solo trataba de lucirse.

Mycroft intento no suspirar ante su hermano - ¿Ninguno de tus marcadores ha hecho algo sospechoso? - pregunto.

-No, tienes que fiarte de mi – Sherlock miro a su hermano fijamente – La respuesta estará en una frase rara en un blog, o en un viaje al campo. O en un anuncio en Meetic – Sherlock hizo su movimiento – Te toca.

-Le he dado al primer ministro mi palabra de que estarías en el caso – dijo Mycroft.

-_Estoy_ en el caso. _Estamos_ en el caso. Míranos – un pitido sonó entre ellos.

-Oh, mierda – Mycroft había fallado su turno en 'Emergencia'

-Ups.

Mycroft devolvió la pieza al tablero mientras Sherlock lo miraba – No puede tratar un corazón roto, que revelador – Sherlock se cruzo de piernas y Mycroft sintió ganas de pegarle.

-No te hagas el listo.

-Que recuerdos – dijo Sherlock. En voz de pito dijo – 'No te hagas el listo, Sherlock. _Yo_ soy el listo'

-_Yo_ soy el listo – la mirada de Mycroft era cortante.

Sherlock desvió la mirada, pensando – Solía pensar que era idiota.

-Los dos pensábamos que eras idiota, Sherlock. No teníamos mas referencias hasta que conocimos a otros niños.

-Oh, si. Eso fue un error.

-Desde luego. ¿En que estarían pesando? - la voz de Mycroft reflejaba su incredulidad ante las acciones de sus padres.

-Posiblemente en algo sobre hacer amigos – contesto Sherlock.

-Oh, si. Amigos. Ahora si te van esas cosas – dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa.

Sherlock miro a su hermano - ¿Y tu no? ¿Nunca?

-Si tu me pareces lento, Sherlock, imagínate el resto del mundo – Mycroft pensó en que si Elsa estuviera en la habitación con ellos en ese momento probablemente le pegaría una bofetada – Vivo en un mundo de pececillos.

Sherlock apoyo los dedos frente a su boca, estudiando a Mycroft – Si, pero he estado fuera dos años.

-¿Y?

-No lo se. Pensé que te habrías buscado un... pececillo.

Mycroft sonrió – De hecho, querido hermano, si me he buscado un pececillo. Aunque llamarla a ella pececillo seria poco apropiado. A ella le pega más la definición de... tiburón.

Sherlock miro a su hermano, atónito - ¿Ella?

-Me he casado, Sherlock. Espero que no te moleste que no te invitara a la boda – Mycroft se levanto del sillón, sonriendo a su hermano.

-¿Y como se llama mi nueva cuñada? - pregunto Sherlock volviendo en si.

-Elsa – contesto Mycroft balanceando su paraguas y mirándose las uñas – Recuerdame que tengo que presentártela algún día.

-Sera una mujer extraordinaria... - murmuro Sherlock.

-Es muy inteligente, si – asintió Mycroft.

-Oh, yo me refería a extraordinaria para aguantarte a ti, Mycroft – el hermano mayor rodó los ojos y sonrió, sarcástico – No te preocupes, Mycroft, sea lo que sea que trama esta organización subterránea tuya, el secreto estará en algo insignificante o extraño.

La conversación fue interrumpida por la señora Hudson entrando por la puerta del piso de Sherlock, llevando con ella una bandeja con te.

-Hablando de cosas extrañas... - murmuro Mycroft. Sherlock sonrió.

-¡No me lo creo! - la señora Hudson estaba encantada por el regreso de su hermano, eso estaba claro - ¡Es que no puedo creerlo! ¡Él! ¡Sentado en esa silla de nuevo! - miro a Mycroft - ¿No es maravilloso, señor Holmes?

-No se ni como contengo mi alegría – contesto Mycroft, sin ganas.

-Oh, si que puede, en serio – dijo Sherlock.

La señora Hudson puso una cara y se dirigió a la salida – En realidad se alegra de verte.

-Lo siento, ¿a cual de los dos se refiere? - pregunto Mycroft.

-A los dos – contesto la señora Hudson, abandonando la habitación. En cuanto estuvo fuera, Sherlock dio una palmada.

-¡Juguemos a algo diferente!

Mycroft suspiro, harto - ¿Por qué estamos jugando?

-Bueno, la alarma terrorista de Londres esta en 'Critico', estoy pasando el tiempo – Sherlock descruzo la piernas y se levanto de un salto – Hagamos deducciones.

Sherlock se acerco a la mesa y saco un sombrero de lana de uno de los cajones.

-Un cliente se dejo esto mientras estaba fuera, ¿qué te dice? - Sherlock le lanzo el sombrero a Mycroft.

-Estoy ocupado – dijo Mycroft, atrapando el gorro.

-Oh, venga, hace siglos que no lo hacemos.

Sin ganas, Mycroft se llevo el sombrero a la nariz y olfateo. En dos segundos ya tenia más información sobre el dueño de la que necesitaba. Miro a Sherlock.

-Sabes que siempre gano.

-Y por eso no puedes resistirte.

-No hay nada irresistible en un sombrero de un viajero con problemas de ansiedad, sentimental y bajo de forma con alitosis – Mycroft vio a Sherlock sonreír y supo que había caído en su juego – Mierda – le lanzo el sombrero a Sherlock.

-Solitario, ¿no te parece?

-¿Por qué iba a ser un solitario? - pregunto Mycroft

-¿Es él, entonces? - Sherlock manoseo el gorro, estudiándolo.

-Obviamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por la talla?

-No seas tonto, también hay mujeres con cabezas grandes – en cuando abrió la boca supo lo que quería Sherlock.

-¿Así que... Elsa tiene la cabeza grande?

-No mas de lo normal – contesto Mycroft – No, hace poco que se corto el pelo, puedes ver los restos pegados a la lana por efecto de la transpiración.

-Algunas mujeres también tienen el pelo corto – rebatió Sherlock.

-Balance de probabilidad.

-Hmm, así que Elsa tiene el pelo largo.

-Por la cintura – asintió Mycroft.

-Por supuesto.

-Las manchas sugieren que esta bajo de forma y es un sentimental porque ha sido reparado unas tres o cuatro...

-Cinco veces – le corto Sherlock, lanzandole el gorro – Muy bien arreglado. El coste excede el precio del sombrero, así que esta claramente encariñado con el, pero ¿cinco veces? Eso es comportamiento excesivo. Obsesivo compulsivo.

-No, tu cliente de lo dejo aquí. ¿Qué clase de obsesivo hace eso? - dijo Mycroft, lanzando de nuevo el gorro – Los parches más antiguos están blanqueados por el sol, así que se lo llevo de viaje... a Perú.

-¿Perú? - pregunto Sherlock.

-Es un chullo, el sombrero típico de los Andes. Hecho con lana de alpaca.

Sherlock sonrió – No.

-¿No?

-Lana de oveja islandesa. Parecida, pero muy distintiva si sabes lo que buscas. He escrito un blog sobre la sensibilidad de las diferentes fibras naturales.

Sin previo aviso, la señora Hudson volvió a la habitación – Desde luego, es un articulo que el mundo necesitaba.

Sherlock miro a su hermano – Dices que es ansioso...

-La bola izquierda del gorro esta mordisqueada lo que indica que es un hombre nervioso pero...

-... es algo un animal de costumbres porque no ha mordido la derecha – termino Sherlock la explicación de su hermano.

-Exacto.

Sherlock olisqueo el sombrero – Un simple olfateo nos dice todo lo que hay que saber sobre su aliento – le dio la espalda a Mycroft - ¡Brillante!

-Elemental – dijo Mycroft sonriendo.

-Pero te dejas la soledad.

-Yo no la veo – contesto el hermano mayor.

-Clara como el día.

-¿Donde?

-A plena luz...

-Dímelo – Mycroft empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Tan evidente como la nariz... - se burlo Sherlock.

-¡Dímelo!

Sherlock se volvió a mirarlo – Bueno, alguien que lleve este tipo de sombrero no tiene la costumbre de estar con gente ¿no?

Mycroft frunció el ceño – No tiene porque. A lo mejor le da igual ser diferente. No tiene porque ser un solitario – la mente de Mycroft voló de nuevo hasta Elsa. Si ella podía aguantarle a él, desde luego habría gente capaz de aguantar al dueño del gorro.

-Exacto – contesto Sherlock, sacando a Mycroft de sus pensamientos.

-¿Perdón?

-Es diferente, ¿y qué? ¿Por qué debería importar? Tienes razón – Sherlock se puso el sombrero y lo miro - ¿Por qué le iba a importar a nadie?

Mycroft miro a Sherlock sin comprender del todo de que hablaba su hermano – Sherlock, yo no estoy solo... estoy casado – Mycroft levanto la mano derecha y Sherlock estudio en silencio la alianza dorada de su hermano. Las alianzas doradas. Supuso que una era la de su matrimonio.

-Eso no significa nada – murmuro Sherlock quitándose el sombrero.

-Oh, ¿te has casado, Mycroft? - la señora Hudson no perdió un minuto para felicitar al Mycroft por su nuevo estatus marital - ¿Como es ella? ¿Como se llama?

-Se llama Elsa, señora Hudson – contesto Sherlock por él.

-¡Oh, que nombre más bonito! ¡Y se esta perdiendo!

Mycroft rodó los ojos, ignorando a la anciana, y se dirigió a la puerta – Si. De vuelta al trabajo, si no te importa. Buenos días – oyó la risa de la casera de su hermano y supo que de alguna manera se había convertido, de nuevo, en una broma para su hermano.

Bajo las escaleras hasta la calle y se subió en su coche.

-La reserva para su comida con la señora Holmes esta lista, señor – dijo Anthea en cuanto se cerro la puerta tras él.

-Bien. Redacta un email para mis padres, ¿quieres? Invitales unos días a Londres. Reserva un buen hotel y algunas entradas para espectáculos.

-Si, señor.

Mycroft asintió – Bien, de vuelta al trabajo. ¿Qué noticias nuevas hay?

* * *

><p>-Te alegrara saber que según pasan los días más me tienta tu oferta de trabajo – Elsa sorbió el vino rojo que Mycroft había pedido en el restaurante, esperando a que llegara la comida.<p>

-¿Un buen día? - pregunto Mycroft con una sonrisa.

-Maravilloso – contesto ella sarcástica – Y tu te quejas de la gente con la que trabajas...

-Por eso te quiero en el equipo, querida.

-¿Como fue lo tuyo? - pregunto su mujer cambiando de tema.

-Todo lo bien que puede ir con alguien como Sherlock. Me acuso de ser un solitario y probablemente lo deje atrás con la señora Hudson riéndose de mi. Lo normal.

-¿La señora Hudson? - pregunto Elsa.

-Su casera – explico Mycroft. Elsa asintió – Mis padres vienen de vacaciones, pero yo estaré ocupado, ¿podrías encargarte de ellos?

-Son tus padres, Mycroft.

-Por favor. - Elsa torció la boca y no contesto – Le he pedido a Anthea que consiga entradas para Los Miserables.

Elsa cerro los ojos y se mordió el labio de arriba – Cuenta conmigo – dijo a regañadientes.

Mycroft sonrió – Bien. Y con ese asunto resuelto, tengo una petición laboral para ti.

-No voy a dejar mi puesto en Scotland Yard, Mycroft – salto Elsa, rápida como un rayo.

-No es eso. No, es sobre mi hermano.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Quiero que seas su abogada.

Elsa levanto las cejas y miro a su marido, confusa - ¿Yo?

-Va a necesitarlo antes o después, ¿quien mejor que tu?

-Quieres que lo espié, básicamente – dijo Elsa.

-Si, eso también – sonrió Mycroft.

Elsa miro a su marido en silencio, estudiando su propuesta. Antes de conocer a Mycroft había seguido la carrera de Sherlock y más de una vez se había cruzado con el por los pasillos de Scotland Yard, aunque dudaba que él se hubiera fijado si quiera en ella. ¿Como de difícil podía ser encargarse de los asuntos legales de Sherlock Holmes? Finalmente, asintió.

-Cuenta conmigo, aunque algo me dice que Sherlock no estará muy dispuesto a aguantarme.

-Oh, déjame eso a mi – Mycroft levanto su copa y la choco contra la de Elsa, sonriendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Si sois listas (que se que lo sois), os habréis dado cuenta de que, aunque Elsa ha salido nada y menos en este capítulo, se han dado un par de detalles importantes sobre su personalidad. En especifico, uno MUY interesante y que sera bastante importante en el futuro del fic. <strong>

**Elsa trabaja como abogada para el estado, por eso esta mucho en Scotland Yard. **

**Y si tenéis dudas de que pinta tiene, solo tenéis que buscar fotos de Lana del Rey con el pelo rojizo ;)**

**Review! **


	5. Elsa

**Tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir el primer encuentro de Sherlock y Elsa, así que aquí tenéis otra actualización de esta historia. **

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa<strong>

_Oh, baby, ¿no sabes que sufro? Oh, baby, no me oyes gemir._

_Muse – Supermassive Black Holes_

Sherlock estudio el mapa frente a él, pasando sus ojos por cada detalle, buscando la conexión que sabia que se le escapaba. No había dormido en toda la noche, pensando en John, en Mary y en quien podría haber secuestrado e intentado asesinar a su amigo. Cuanto más lo pensaba menos sentido tenida y finalmente se había dado por vencido, concentrándose en el caso de la red de terroristas para despejar su mente.

Pero ni ese caso parecía ayudarle. Sentía como si se estuviera dando cabezazos contra las paredes. Algo se le escapaba, la pregunta era el que. Estudio las fotos de nuevo, sin éxito. Se froto la frente y volvió a concentrarse en el mapa de Londres frente a el, esforzándose en encontrar _algo_, lo que fuera, que tuviera sentido.

El timbre sonó y como de costumbre lo ignoro, demasiado ocupado con su nuevo caso para prestar atención a nada más. Volvió a sonar, pero Sherlock ya no prestaba atención. Miro de reojo a la puerta cuando escucho los pasos de varias personas subir por las escaleras. Su primer pensamiento fue Mycroft, pero lo descarto al oír una risa de mujer. Clientes, pensó. Unos golpes suaves en la puerta le hicieron volverse. La cabeza de la señora Hudson se asomo por el resquicio de la puerta.

-Sherlock, querido, tienes visita – sonrió la mujer mayor, abriendo la puerta.

-Estoy ocupado, si son clientes pueden venir otro día y...

-Oh, ¿tan ocupado que no puedes ni dedicar a tus padres una hora de tu tiempo? - pregunto otra voz femenina. Sherlock cerro los ojos y respiro hondo.

-Madre – saludo bajando de un salto del sofá.

-Siempre tan formal – su madre se acerco a él y le abrazo.

-Tienes buen aspecto, hijo. Me alegro que Europa del Este no te dejara mucha marca – Sherlock simplemente sonrió y les señalo el sofá con la mano, invitándoles a sentarse.

-¿Te? - pregunto, volviéndose para dirigirse a la señora Hudson para que preparara una tetera cuando se encontró de frente con una desconocida. Ella sonrió y lo miro de arriba a abajo. Sherlock levanto las cejas y abrió la boca para decirle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos cuando un detalle de la apariencia de la mujer le llamo la atención.

La desconocida tenia el pelo largo, hasta la cintura. Eso, sumándolo a que sus padres no se extrañaban de la presencia de la mujer en la habitación, solo podía significar una cosa.

-Elsa – saludo Sherlock, tendiéndole la mano. Elsa sonrió y le estrecho la mano.

-Encantada de conocerte por fin, Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock la miro de arriba a abajo, estudiándola. Desde el pelo rojizo, pasando por la cara perfectamente maquillada hasta el vestido de flores y los zapatos de tacón. Detalles sobre Elsa iban apareciendo ante sus ojos según pasaba sus ojos por la figura de su cuñada:

_Puntual_

Deportista

** Tenis **

Manicura reciente

Zapatos caros

_Abogada_

Coqueta

Se aburre **Correcta**

** Diestra ** Le gusta preparar postres

Alérgica a los perros _Vainilla_

Perfume de vainilla y rosas

Lectora ávida

_ Se aburre _Paciente

** Mal genio **

_Amante de la música_

-¿Deduciendome, señor Holmes?

La voz de Elsa devolvió a Sherlock a la realidad. Seguía estrechando la mano de Elsa y esta lo miraba divertida. Sherlock se apresuro a retirarla mano y se aclaro la garganta.

-Recuerdo que tu hermano hizo lo mismo cuando me conoció – dijo Elsa, dejando caer la mano – Odio cuando me hacen eso – añadió seria.

-¿No conocías a Elsa, Sherlock? - pregunto su madre desde el sofá.

-No llego hasta hace unos días, Violet – contesto Elsa, mirando a Sherlock fijamente a los ojos – No hemos tenido el placer.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? - pregunto Sherlock sin desviar la mirada.

-¡Nos llamo Mycroft! - explico su madre con alegría – Nos mando un email avisándonos de que estabas de vuelta en Londres y se ofreció a pagarnos la estancia y ¡nos ha conseguido entradas para Los Miserables! - Sherlock levanto las cejas, mirando a Elsa, de una manera que decía _'Anthea consiguió las entradas y les escribió, ¿verdad?'_. Elsa sonrió y inclino ligeramente la cabeza, algo que Sherlock tradujo como un _'Obviamente'_.

-¡Y por la mañana! - sus padres continuaron su charla sin prestarles atención.

-Menos mal porque ya nos cuesta quedarnos despiertos tanto tiempo, ¿vendrás con nosotros? Elsa y Mycroft también van a venir.

-¡Ah, es una misión de reclutamiento! - exclamo Sherlock apartándose de Elsa y dejándose caer en su sillón. Elsa se quedo de pie unos instantes, hasta que Sherlock le hizo un gesto señalandole el sillón de John, frente a el suyo propio. Elsa se sentó elegantemente, mirándole fijamente. Sherlock le devolvió la mirada, juntando las manos frente a la boca.

-Nos haría tanta ilusión que vinieras, Sherly – dijo Violet, mirando a su hijo y a su nuera, curiosa – Solo vamos a estar unos días por aquí. Elsa, dile algo.

La mencionada Elsa se limito a mirar a Sherlock, a sonreír y a decir con voz dulce – Si, por favor, Sherlock, ven con nosotros.

El detective la miro y sonrió. Desde luego, Elsa era una mujer inteligente, como le había dicho Mycroft. Podría haber engañado a sus padres, pero no le había engañado a él. Tanto Elsa como Sherlock sabían que, en el ultimo momento, Mycroft encontraría la manera de librarse de ir a ver el musical, lo que dejaría a Elsa sola con sus suegros.

Algo que no le apetecía nada en absoluto.

-Me temo que estoy ocupado – el detective miro a su madre, con una sonrisa, levantándose para indicarles las salida – Estoy en mitad de un caso...

-¡Oh, eso me recuerda a esa vez que perdimos el billete de lotería! - exclamo Violet, tocando el brazo de su marido - ¿Te acuerdas?

-Mejor de lo que me acuerdo de donde he puesto las cosas – bromeo él.

-¡Oh, no te haces una idea! - dijo Violet mirando a su hijo – Es un verdadero desastre – sonrió a Elsa – El billete de lotería, si... Ese día nos levantamos temprano porque...

Sherlock se dejo caer de nuevo en el sillón, frotándose la frente. Había perdido el juego y lo sabia. Miro a Elsa y la vio sonriendo, picara.

Ella levanto una ceja y torció la sonrisa._ 'No pensarías que iba a ser tan fácil' _

Él se recostó sobre el sillón y cruzo las piernas, desviando la mirada. La risita de Elsa le llego a los oídos y sonrió. Su madre continuaba su historia sobre el boleto de lotería ignorando a su hijo. Sherlock miro de arriba a abajo a Elsa de nuevo, buscando más detalles sobre ella. Elsa se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño.

_'Ni siquiera se te ocurra'. _

Sherlock anoto 'De armas tomar' en la descripción de Elsa. Ella volvió a sonreír.

_'Y que no se te olvide'. _

Sherlock cerro los ojos, intentando aislarse de la voz de su madre, intentando concentrarse en el caso. Tamborileo los dedos sobre el brazo del sillón y pensó de nuevo en el mapa de Londres, ignorando a su madre.

-... aunque no es así como yo lo habría dicho. Que mujer más tonta. Pero fue entonces cuando me di cuenta por primera vez de que faltaba y le dije, ¿has mirado detrás del sofá? - Violet miro a Elsa, buscando su atención. Elsa se limito a asentir. - Siempre esta perdiendo cosas tras el sofá, ¿verdad, cielo? - Sherlock se froto de nuevo la cara y se llevo los dedos a la boca.

-Eso me temo.

-Las llaves, calderilla, dulces. Especialmente, sus gafas.

-Las gafas.

-Y yo le digo, ¿por qué no te compras una cuerdecita para llevarlas en el cuello? Y el me dice, ¿como Larry Grayson?

-Larry Grayson – asintió su padre.

Elsa supo que Sherlock había perdido la paciencia cuando se levanto de un salto del sillón y se dirigió con paso firme hacia el sofá. Por un segundo estaba convencida de que iba a echarlos a patadas de su piso, pero el detective se limito a subirse de pie al sofá, estudiando un diagrama colgado en la pared.

-¿Llegasteis a encontrar el billete de lotería? - pregunto sin ganas.

Los padres de Sherlock lo miraron, sin extrañarse ya de las rarezas de su hijo – O si, alcanzamos el sofá a tiempo. Y bien, hemos visto la catedral de San Paul, ¿verdad, Elsa, querida?, y la Torre... Elsa nos ha acompañado hoy durante todo el día.

-Eso explicaría porque tiene pinta de querer morirse ahora mismo – murmuro Sherlock. Elsa lo miro entre atónita y furiosa. ¿Como se le ocurría decirle eso a su padres?

-Pero no dejaban a nadie entrar en el Parlamento – siguió Violet, si había escuchado a su hijo, no dio muestras de ello.

Sherlock frunció el ceño y la miro.

-Un debate o algo así – explico. La puerta del apartamento se abrió y entro un hombre de mediana edad. Sherlock lo miro sorprendido y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-¡John! - exclamo el detective.

El tal John miro a los padres de Sherlock, y se dispuso a irse.

-Lo siento, estas ocupado.

-¡Oh, no, no, no, no! - Sherlock bajo de un salto del sofá y levanto a su madre – Ya se iban.

-¿Ah, si? - pregunto Violet sin saber que pasaba.

-Si

-Esta bien, si tienes un caso yo - dijo John.

-No, no es un caso, no. Venga. Adiós. – Sherlock empujo a sus padres hasta la puerta. Elsa los observo desde el sillón. Por lo visto Sherlock se había olvidado de que estaba en la habitación. John la vio entonces y la saludo con la mano, incomodo. Elsa le sonrió y se levanto. Iba a seguir a sus suegros cuando Sherlock cerro la puerta tras ellos. Pero Violet fue más rápida y puso su pie para impedírselo.

-Vale, vale. Estamos aquí hasta el sábado, recuerda.

-Si, si. Estupendo. Hasta luego.

-Llámanos – le pidió Violet.

-Si, claro. Fuera – Sherlock hizo fuerza para cerrar la puerta, pero Violet no cedió.

-No puedo decirte lo contentos que estamos por ti. Después de todo el mundo diciendo esas cosas horribles de ti – Elsa se acerco a la puerta para salir pero Sherlock estaba en medio. Sherlock se volvió a mirar a John y de nuevo hizo fuerza contra la puerta. - Estamos encantados de que se haya acabado todo.

-Llama más a menudo, ¿quieres? - Sherlock se limito a asentir – ¡Tu madre se preocupa!

-¿Lo prometes?

Sherlock volvió a mirar al tal John y se acerco más a su madre – Lo prometo.

Violet sonrió y levanto la mano para acariciar a Sherlock. El detective tenia otras ideas.

-¡Oh, por Dios! - por fin consiguió cerrar la puerta y se volvió. Elsa se mordió el labio de arriba (¿un tic?, se pregunto Sherlock) y desvió la mirada, incomoda. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido con ellos, ¿recuerdas? - Elsa lo miro y señalo la puerta con la cabeza. Sherlock se volvió a mirar la puerta, como dándose cuanta por primera vez de que había echado a sus padres, pero había dejado a Elsa dentro del piso.

-Perdón, por eso – dijo Sherlock mirando a John. Elsa dudo entre irse o despedirse. Finalmente, se aclaro la garganta y Sherlock la miro. - ¿Todavía aquí?

Elsa se tomo eso como su señal para irse y con un gesto dedicado a John abrió la puerta y salio en busca de sus suegros. John se quedo mirando la puerta.

-Esta bien, no pasa nada. ¿Clientes? - pregunto.

-... mis padres – murmuro Sherlock.

-¿Tus padres?

-Están de visita.

-¡¿Tus padres?! - pregunto de nuevo John.

-Mycroft les prometió llevarles a ver 'Los Miserables'. Querían que fuera con ellos.

-¿Esos eran tus padres?

-Si – confirmo Sherlock.

-No son lo que...

-¿Qué?

-Quiero decir, son tan... - Sherlock lo miro fijamente – normales.

Sherlock sonrió – Es una carga que tengo que llevar.

-¿Y la mujer? ¿La pelirroja?

-Oh, es Elsa. La mujer de Mycroft.

-¡¿La qué?!

* * *

><p>-¡Y entonces nos echo del piso! ¿Quien era ese hombre?<p>

-Lo llamo John – murmuro Elsa.

-Era sin duda, John Watson – dijo Mycroft mirando a su madre – Es un amigo de Sherlock.

-¿Sherly tiene amigos? ¡Oh, eso es bueno! - Mycroft se limito a sonreír.

-Y Elsa por fin conoció a tu hermano – Violet sonrió a su nuera - Aunque no hablasteis mucho, ¿no, querida? - Elsa se encogió de hombros, masticando su cena – Aunque os estuvisteis mirando mucho, ¿verdad, cielo? - le dijo a su marido.

-Es cierto – confirmo Tim.

-¿No me digas? - Mycroft sonrió y miro a Elsa. Esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>A partir de ahora podéis considerar 'Supermassive Black Hole' la canción de Elsa ;) <strong>

**Review!**


	6. Conspiración, pólvora y traición

**Moar Sherlock! **

**Quiero aprovechar para dar las gracias a todas las que habéis echo follow/fav a la historia y a las que habéis dejado reviews. ¡Espero que os este gustando por ahora Elsa y la historia! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Conspiración, pólvora y traición.<strong>

_No te acercaras mucho hasta que lo sacrifiques todo, no llegaras a probarlo con la cara pegada a la pared, levántate y demuestra el poder dentro de ti. Haz lo que quieras hacer y levántate y empieza. _

_Muse – Panic Station_

La noche llego a su fin y Mycroft y Elsa acompañaron a los señores Holmes hasta su hotel (-Por encima de mi cadáver se van a quedar en casa con nosotros -Pero que exagerado eres...).

-Oh, y no te olvides, querida, que mañana hemos quedado para comer – le recordó Violet a Elsa agarrándole del brazo antes de entrar en lobby del hotel.

-No te preocupes, madre, yo se lo recordare – dijo Mycroft apartando a Elsa de su madre. Violet asintió y cogiendo la mano de su marido entraron en el hotel. Mycroft y Elsa aguantaron la respiración, mientras observaban como desaparecían de su vista. Una vez que estuvo segura de que sus suegros estaban en el ascensor, Elsa dejo escapar el aire y cerro los ojos.

-Necesito una copa – murmuro Elsa, apretando el brazo de Mycroft. Este hizo un gesto con la mano y le abrió la puerta del coche que les esperaba frente a el hotel. Cansada, Elsa subió al coche y hizo hueco para Mycroft. El móvil de su marido sonó y Elsa soltó un gemido – Ni un día, solo uno... ¡Has vuelto hace menos de una semana!

Mycroft saco su móvil de su bolsillo y miro la pantalla – Creo que esta llamada no es para mi, querida – Elsa lo miro sin comprender y Mycroft descolgó el teléfono - ¿Dígame? - la voz del otro lado del teléfono sonaba profunda y a Elsa le recordó a la voz de Sherlock – Entiendo. Si, estaré allí en un momento, en cuando deje a mi esposa en casa... Si, lo comprendo – Mycroft colgó el teléfono y miro a Elsa. La mujer reconoció su expresión.

-¿El país te necesita? - pregunto, suspirando.

-Eso me temo – levanto el teléfono – Era Sherlock. Cree que ha localizado la bomba y mi gente ha localizado a Lord Moran en su hotel. Tengo que estar ahí, es mi trabajo.

-¿Qué bomba? - pregunto Elsa con un hilo de voz.

Mycroft suspiro – Es el motivo por el que traje a Sherlock de vuelta. Hay una conspiración y una célula terrorista esta planeando volar el Parlamento. Sherlock esta trabajando en el caso con su blogger – Mycroft casi escupió la última palabra.

-Pero, ¿estarás bien? - pregunto Elsa, inquieta.

-Estaré detrás de un escritorio, como siempre – le aseguro Mycroft.

-¿Y tu hermano?

Mycroft la miro, estudiando su expresión – Estará bien – dijo lentamente – Él siempre encuentra la manera de acabar bien.

Elsa asintió y miro las calles y las luces que pasaban junto a su ventana. Veinte minutos más tarde, se despidió de Mycroft con un beso y observo el coche salir de nuevo en dirección a Londres. Saco las llaves para entrar en su casa cuando su móvil vibro en su bolso. Elsa frunció el entrecejo y busco su móvil entre toda las tonterías de su bolso. Finalmente encontró el móvil y lo saco. Era un mensaje.

_'Eres abogada y ahora me vendría bien una. He violado la seguridad del metro de Londres y he entrado en zonas restringidas. Tengo un buen motivo, pero creo que la dirección de Metro no lo vera así. _

_Estación de Westminster. _

_SH' _

Elsa se dio media vuelta y llamo a un taxi. Cuando por fin llego, dio las instrucciones necesarias y envió un mensaje a Mycroft.

_'Tu hermano esta en un lio. Voy a rescatarle. ¿Le has dado tu mi número? _

_E' _

La respuesta no tardo en llegar.

_'No te acerques al Parlamento, es una orden. Tienes página web, querida, solo tiene que meter tu nombre en el buscador_

_MH' _

Elsa se mordió el labio de arriba y miro su móvil. Iba a intervenir por Sherlock Holmes frente a la dirección del Metro de Londres. Iba a interceder por Sherlock Holmes ante la dirección del Metro de Londres mientras había una bomba lista para destruir el Parlamento Ingles. Por un instante le dio vueltas a la idea de volverse a su casa y dejar a Mycroft encargarse de todo...

_'Nos vemos mañana por la mañana. Voy a ayudar a tu hermano. Te quiero_

_E'_

* * *

><p>Levanto la placa del suelo suelta y estudio la bomba frente a él, escondida en el suelo de vagón. De pie junto a él, John tomo aire varias veces.<p>

-Necesitamos a alguien para desmantelar la bomba – dijo mirando a Sherlock.

-Tal vez no haya tiempo para eso – murmuro Sherlock, inspeccionando el aparato.

-¿Y que hacemos?

Sherlock no respondió inmediatamente – No tengo ni idea.

-Bueno, piensa en algo – John se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-¿Por qué crees que _yo_ se lo que hay que hacer? - pregunto Sherlock

-Porque eres Sherlock Holmes – le espeto John, perdiendo la paciencia – Eres el más listo de la clase.

-Eso no quiere decir que sepa como desactivar una bomba – se revolvió el detective - ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Yo no estaba en la división de infantería. ¡Era un maldito doctor!

Sherlock le apunto con la linterna, enfadado – Y un soldado, como nos recuerdas a todos siempre.

John estudio la bomba – No podemos... arrancarle el contador o algo – la bomba marcaba dos minutos y treinta segundos.

-Eso solo hará que explote – explico Sherlock.

-¿Ves? _Sabes_ cosas – dijo John. Sherlock le dio la espalda, suspirando.

De repente, las luces se encendieron en todo el vagón y el reloj de la bomba empezó a correr. Sherlock miro a su alrededor, confuso. John soltó una maldición.

-Ehm...

-¡Por Dios! - grito John. Sherlock, nervioso, empezó a andar en círculos.

-Ehm...

-¿Por qué no llamaste a la policía? - le espeto el doctor.

-Por favor, solo...

-¿Por qué _nunca_ llamas a la policía? - John estaba furioso.

-Bueno, ya no sirve de nada – exclamo Sherlock. El contador seguía corriendo.

_2.15_

_-_Así que, ¿no puedes desactivarla? No puedes desactivarla y no has llamado a la policía – chillo John. El doctor se dio la vuelta y miro a Sherlock.

-Vete, John – murmuro Sherlock – Vete ahora.

-Ya no sirve de nada – dijo John enfadado – No hay tiempo para salir de aquí y si no hacemos esto – señalo la bomba – otra gente morirá.

_1.57_

John miro la bomba y señalo a Sherlock.

-Palacio mental

-¿Qué? - pregunto el detective.

-Usa tu palacio mental

-¿Como va a ayudar eso?

-¡Has archivado todo los datos de este mundo!

-¿Oh, y crees que tengo 'Como desactivar una bomba' por ahí guardado? - pregunto Sherlock, sarcástico.  
>-¡Si!<p>

Sherlock se lo pensó un segundo – Tal vez – cerro los ojos y apretó sus dedos contra sus sienes, concentrado.

_Dio una vuelta sobre si mismo, sin saber donde empezar a mirar. Avanzo por un pasillo, mirando a su alrededor, buscando alguna pista, algo que le dijera como salvar la situación. Como salvar a John. _

_Una risita le hizo dar media vuelta y desandar todo el camino hasta llegar a unas escaleras. Vio unos pies moverse, subiendo los peldaños corriendo y Sherlock los siguió. La voz de John le llegaba con eco _'Piensa. Piensa, por favor, piensa'. _Cuando por fin llego hasta el piso superior miro a ambos lados, buscando al dueño de los pies. Un destello rojo le hizo girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda y siguió esa dirección. Cruzo una puerta y entonces la vio. Estaba de espaldas, descalza y le señalaba una estantería. _

_Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, se acerco hasta la estantería. Finalmente despego los ojos de la mujer y observo los libros sobre la estantería. Ahí no había nada sobre bombas. Se volvió a mirar a la mujer pero ella ya no estaba. Era inútil..._

Sherlock volvió en si y miro a John, pidiéndole perdón en silencio.

-¡Por Dios! - John se aparto de él, con las manos en la cabeza. Sin perder un segundo, Sherlock se arranco la bufanda del cuello y se agacho sobre la bomba, buscando algo. John lo ignoraba, dando vueltas por el vagón. - Y así acaba.

Sherlock seguía concentrado en la bomba – Um... ehm...

John miro al vació, parándose en seco – Dios mio...

-¡Apagate! - Sherlock seguía inspeccionando la bomba - ¡Oh, Dios!... Venga... - Y entonces lo vio. Sherlock sonrió, espiando a John por el rabillo del ojo y con cuidado pulso el botón que apagaba la bomba. Inspecciono el contador y observo, satisfecho, que se había parado (_1.29_). Era cierto lo que le había dicho a John, él no sabia desactivar bombas... pero eso no significaba que las bombas no vinieran con botones de seguridad.

John seguía en estado de shock y Sherlock decidió jugar un poco con él. Poniendo su mejor cara de desesperación, levanto la mirada y miro a su amigo.

-Lo siento – murmuro el detective.

John cerro los ojos un segundo antes de volver a mirarle - ¿Qué?

-No se... No puedo hacerlo, John. No se como – dijo Sherlock señalando la bomba. Se levanto. - Perdóname.

-¿Qué?

Sherlock junto sus manos frente a él, como si fuera a rezar – Por favor, John, perdóname... por todo el daño que te he causado.

-No – negó John – No, no, no... esto es un truco.

-No.

-Solo intentas que diga algo bonito – le echo en cara John.

Sherlock rio – No esta vez.

-Es solo para quedar bien aunque te hayas portado como un... - John puso una mueca y se aparto. Su respiración se volvió caótica y, furioso, lanzo una patada. Sherlock se limito a sentarse, tranquilo. - Quería que no estuvieras muerto – murmuro por fin el doctor.

-Si, bueno, ten cuidado con lo que deseas. - John suspiro – Si no hubiera vuelto ahora no estarías aquí y... aun tendrías un futuro... con Mary – Sherlock se aguanto las ganas de echarse a reír en la cara de John.

John se encaro con él – Si, lo se – John volvió a desviar la mirada y Sherlock se esforzó por dar su mejor actuación, llevando las manos a la boca, fingiendo estar derrotado.

-Mira, esto es difícil – murmuro John.

-Lo se – dijo simplemente Sherlock.

-Todo esto, es difícil... - Sherlock asintió.

John resoplo, bajando la cabeza antes de ponerse derecho y mirar a Sherlock – Tu eras el mejor hombre y el más sabio – susurro - que he conocido – Sherlock lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos. Quería que John le perdonara, pero esto era incluso mejor. Sentía un nudo en el pecho y por un segundo casi se sintió mal por engañarle. John suspiro y lo miro – Si, claro que te perdono.

Sherlock miro a John y este le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos. Finalmente, el doctor tomo aliento y cerro los ojos, esperando la explosión.

* * *

><p>-Señora, me da igual porque lo hicieran. Si permito que ellos se vayan de rositas todo el mundo pensara que esta bien colarse en túneles prohibidos al público y...<p>

-Si mis clientes no hubieran entrado en esos túneles – dijo Elsa señalando a Sherlock y a John a sus espaldas – ahora usted, toda la gente que esta en esta estación estarían muertos.

-Podían haber avisado a las autoridades pertinentes – se empeño el encargado -, no tenían porque entrar ellos...

-¿Dejar la seguridad de toda esta ciudad en manos de alguien como usted? Pfff – se burlo Sherlock. Elsa lo miro seria, John le dio un codazo y el detective cerro la boca.

-Mire – dijo Elsa perdiendo la paciencia – Si quiere denunciar a el señor Holmes y al señor Watson, adelante, pero le aseguro que esa denuncia acabara triturada y sirviendo como cama para el hamster del hijo de algún agente de policía. Usted vera.

-Pretende que me crea que usted esta en una posición...

-Crea lo que le de la gana – le corto Elsa – Yo solo le aviso de lo que va a pasar – sin dejar al hombre contestar, Elsa se dio la vuelta y agarrando a Sherlock y a John del brazo los saco a rastras de la estación de metro. Una vez fuera, Elsa les condujo hasta un taxi que les esperaba a unos metros – Me he encargado de que no haya prensa, bueno, tu hermano se ha encargado – le dijo a Sherlock – Id a casa y quedaros allí hasta mañana. Convocare a la prensa, es mejor que atajemos esto y seamos nosotros los que demos las declaraciones antes de que alguien se adelante – dijo señalando a la gente curiosa al rededor del cordón policial – Señor Watson, seria mejor que hoy durmiera en Baker Street.

-Por favor, llámeme John.

-Esta casada, John – espeto Sherlock.

-Mañana a las dos, a la puerta de su casa, ¿te parece bien? - le pregunto Elsa a Sherlock, ignorando a John. El detective se limito a asentir.

-Allí estaré – dijo Elsa. Sherlock abrió la puerta del taxi y sin despedirse entro en el coche.

-Disculpele, no tiene modales – se disculpo John. Elsa le sonrió.

-No tiene importancia, estoy acostumbrada a cosas peores – desde dentro del taxi Sherlock grito algo sobre Mycroft y ser insoportable. Elsa estuvo tentada a contestarle, pero estaba demasiado cansada y quería irse a casa. John le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa, disculpándose de nuevo, en silencio, por su amigo. Elsa le sonrió y John entro en el coche. La abogada cerro la puerta tras él y les observo marcharse.

Dentro del taxi, John soltó un suspiro y cerrando lo ojos, dejo caer la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento. A su lado, Sherlock Holmes estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, dándole vueltas a quien era la mujer que se había colado en su palacio mental.

Y en porque su cabello se parecía al de Elsa.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y quien podrá ser esa mujer en tu palacio mental, Sherlock, querido? <strong>

**Una de las cosas que mas me maravilla de 'Sherlock' es como Sherlock y John han sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin abogados. Si los tienen en la serie original, no salen nunca y es algo que yo me voy a aprovechar. Así, de repente, Elsa es utilísima en este fanfic. Aunque Mycroft se encargue de sacarles de líos y en la policía sean los niños bonitos, alguien tiene que encargarse de todo lo demás, y no veo a Sherlock con paciencia para eso. **

**Review! **


	7. Prensa

**¡Hola de nuevo! **

**Muchas gracias a todas las que habéis hecho follow/fav en la historia y a las que habéis comentado. Me alegro de que os este gustando por ahora la historia y Elsa. **

**Os dejo con un capítulo nuevo, creo que el más largo por ahora de esta historia. **

**¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prensa<strong>

_Alguien entra en tu mundo y de repente tu mundo ha cambiado para siempre. _

_Demi Lovato – Heart By Heart_

-Estoy terriblemente decepcionado contigo – Mycroft se cruzo de hombros frente a Elsa, mirándola seriamente.

-Se nota. Por favor, no me grites tanto, ¿qué van a pensar los vecinos? - Elsa soltó una risa y rodó los ojos, ante la exageración de su marido.

-Elsa, ¿podrías, por un segundo, dejar esa actitud chulesca y hablar conmigo como una persona normal?

-Mycroft, ¿podrías, por un segundo, dejar esa actitud de sargento al mando y hablar conmigo como si no fuera estúpida?

-¿Eres consciente de que podrías haber muerto? - pregunto Mycroft elevando la voz.

-¡Tu hermano estaba en el metro conmigo! - exclamo Elsa.

-¿Y esa es tu excusa? ¿Qué como Sherlock estaba en el metro tu también podías estar? ¿Si mi hermano se tira de un puente tu también?

-De hecho, en el caso de tu hermano, si el se tira de un puente probablemente yo le seguiría, ya ha demostrado que la gravedad no funciona con él – Elsa se levanto y saco una chaqueta del armario. Mycroft la miro en silencio.

-Que él sea capaz de sobrevivir una caída de veinte metros no significa que tu puedas – le rebatió finalmente.

Elsa no le contesto mientras se ajustaba la chaqueta al cuerpo. De un tirón, soltó su pelo de la coleta que lo sujetaba y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿A donde te crees que vas? - dijo Mycroft saliendo tras ella - ¡Estamos hablando!

-¡No, tu me estas llamando inconsciente por ayudar a tu hermano y yo te estoy ignorando! - exclamo Elsa mirándolo por encima del hombro – Eso no se llama conversación, se llama ¿cuando he vuelto a tener dieciséis años y cuando te has convertido en mi padre?

-Creo que no eres consciente de lo cerca que has estado de resultar gravemente herida – el tono paternalista de Mycroft saco de quicio a Elsa. Se dirigió a las escaleras y sin mirar a su marido empezó a bajarlas.

-Me voy, volveré cuando acabe en Baker Street – cogió su bolso y su maletín y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa – Ya te llamare.

-Habías quedado para comer con mi madre. Y hoy es la representación de 'Los Miserables', prometiste que irías – le recordó Mycroft desde lo alto de las escaleras. Elsa se volvió a mirarle y le dirigió una sonrisa seca.

-Te voy a dar una solución revolucionaría, Mycroft. ¡Come tu con ellos, son TUS padres! - sin despedirse, Elsa abrió la puerta y salio de la casa, dando un portazo.

Un coche la esperaba frente a la casa y de dos zancadas estaba junto a la puerta, la abrió y se deslizo dentro.

-Déjeme cerca de Baker Street – le indico al conductor – Una o dos calles detrás...

-¿Qué número? - pregunto el hombre.

-221B.

Mycroft observo el coche salir hacia la carretera, llevando a Elsa dentro. Una de las cosas que más le preocupaban de que Elsa fuera ahora la representante legal de Sherlock era que Elsa, como su hermano, tenia poco sentido de la auto preservación. Más de una vez Mycroft había tenido que drogarla, prácticamente, para conseguir que Elsa descansara entre casos. Cuando se entregaba a algo, su mujer perdía el sentido de la medida y no paraba hasta lograr sus objetivos. Era una cualidad que Mycroft detestaba y admiraba a partes iguales. Y si Elsa iba a acudir a la llamada de Sherlock siempre que él quisiera eso podía ser un problema. Había intentado que ella entendiera que se había metido en un metro con una bomba, pero Elsa no atendía a razones: su cliente la necesitaba.

Mycroft suspiro y se aparto de la ventana. Elsa no le había escuchado y dudaba que Sherlock lo hiciera si le pedía que llamara a Elsa solo cuando no hubiera peligro para ella.

En el fondo, sabia que era culpa suya por pedirle a Elsa que le ayudara con Sherlock.

* * *

><p>Tal y como le había pedido, el coche dejo a Elsa un par de calles más allá de Baker Street y cuando se bajo del coche, la abogada no perdió el tiempo y se acerco a la casa de Sherlock. Supo que estaba allí cuando vio la cola de periodistas esperando frente al edificio.<p>

Elsa había llamado a su contacto en los medios para que convocara a la prensa a las doce de la mañana, pero no había esperado tanta presencia. Contó una decena de cámaras y al menos el doble de periodistas. Durante unos segundos se maravillo del tirón mediático de Sherlock Holmes. Agitando el pelo, camino derecha hasta la puerta. Uno de los periodistas la paro, agarrándola del brazo.

-Lo siento, preciosa, pero si quieres la exclusiva ponte a la cola – dijo señalando a sus espaldas, al resto de periodistas en la calle. De un tirón, Elsa se soltó.

-Que suerte entonces que tengo enchufe – dio unos pasos más y llamo a la puerta. Unos minutos más tarde la casera de Sherlock le abrió la puerta. La anciana le sonrió desde el quicio de la puerta.

-Lo siento, si vienes por Sherlock, tendrás que esperar a que él baje a hablar con vosotros... - Elsa no espero ni un segundo cuando saco su tarjeta de visita y se la presento a la mujer. Ella la cogió y la leyó antes de mirarla sonriendo - ¡Oh, eres Elsa! - Elsa sonrió y asintió - ¡Oh, porque no me lo has dicho antes! - la anciana la cogió con cuidado de la mano y le condujo dentro de la casa – Sherlock no me dijo que ibas a venir, que cabeza tiene este hombre...

-Bueno, estaba ocupado salvando Londres, supongo que podemos pasárselo por alto esta vez – bromeo Elsa.

-Has llegado justo a tiempo, están todos arriba – la mujer tiro de ella escaleras arriba, hacia el piso de Sherlock. Elsa oía ruidos de pasos y varias voces, y una mujer riendo. Cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta de Sherlock, la anciana la hizo pasar antes que ella – ¡Mirad quien esta aquí! - exclamo – Sherlock, ¿por qué no me avisaste que tu cuñada iba a venir?

Sherlock y John levantaron la vista de unos papeles y miraron a Elsa. Esta sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. John se acerco a ella y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-¿Son ya las doces? - pregunto Sherlock.

-Faltan aún unos minutos – respondió Elsa, dejando su maletín en el suelo, junto a el sofá. Sobre el, había sentada una mujer rubia, que le sonreía. Elsa le devolvió la sonrisa y le tendió la mano - ¿Qué tal? Soy Elsa.

-¡Oh, si! La mujer de Mycroft – dijo la rubia levantándose – Soy Mary, la prometida de John – Mary cogió de la mano a John y este sonrió.

-Y que bonita es... - dijo la casera de Sherlock, sonriendo a Elsa – Tan, tan bonita... Podría aprender algo de Mycroft y buscar a una mujer tan bonita como Elsa para ti, Sherlock.

-No me preocupa la belleza de las personas que tengo a mi alrededor, señora Hudson – Elsa tomo nota del nombre de la señora mayor – Me preocupa más su cerebro – dijo mirando a Elsa. La abogada sonrió de lado.

-Este cerebro esta listo en cuanto vosotros lo estáis.

-¿No deberías estar en una representación de 'Los Miserables'? - pregunto Sherlock, guardando los papeles. Su móvil empezó a sonar.

-¿Qué te parece?, al final fui yo la que consiguió una excusa para no tener que ir – Sherlock sonrió y desapareció en la habitación contigua. Elsa tomo asiento junto a Mary y sonrió a la rubia - ¿Y desde cuando estáis prometidos?

-Oh, técnicamente, no lo estamos – rio Mary. Elsa la miro sin entender – Nos interrumpieron la última vez.

-Pero nos vamos a casar, eso esta claro – dijo John sonriendo.

-¡Bueno, enhorabuena, entonces! - exclamo Elsa.

-Estoy encantada – dijo la señora Hudson sentándose junto a Elsa y cogiéndola de la mano – Estaba tan mal después de lo de Sherlock... - John puso una cara rara y Elsa le sonrió. John la miro con una expresión mortificada y Elsa supo que la señora Hudson era para John lo mismo que Violet Holmes para ella – Pero estoy tan contenta por vosotros. Mary es perfecta para ti.

-Si que lo es – dijo John dándole un beso en la sien a Mary, que sonreía.

La señora Hudson se enjuago una lagrima invisible y miro a Elsa – ¿Verdad que los días después de la pedida de mano son preciosos? Me recuerdan tanto a mi marido y a mi cuando eramos jóvenes – dijo señalando a Mary y John – Seguro que tu y Mycroft estabais así cuando te pidió que te casaras con él.

-Pues... - murmuro Elsa.

En realidad, Mycroft nunca daba muestras de cariño en público. Nunca. No tenia nada en contra de brazos agarrados o palabras dulces como 'querida' cuando había más gente en la habitación, pero ¿acurrucarse juntos como hacían Mary y John? Probablemente vomitaría solo de pensarlo, pensó Elsa con una sonrisa. Al principio de su relación se pregunto si era algo de Mycroft, después de conocer a sus suegros empezó a pensar que si, que era cosa de Mycroft, pero por lo poco que había visto, Sherlock era igual o peor que su hermano. ¿No conocía la señora Hudson lo suficiente a Sherlock para saber que los Holmes se lo guardaban todo para si mismos?

Unos pasos la sacaron de sus pensamiento y se encontró con el Inspector Lastrade en la puerta.

-¡Hola a todos! - saludo - ¡He traído champan! - dijo en voz alta. John se levanto y cogió la botella, saliendo por la misma puerta que Sherlock minutos antes. Lastrade miro a Elsa, sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy trabajando, técnicamente – contesto Elsa – Soy la abogada de Sherlock – Lastrade la miro sorprendido.

-¿Sherlock con abogada? ¡Esto si que no lo esperaba! - rio mirando a la señora Hudson – Aunque, un momento... ¿Tu apellido no era Holmes?

Elsa asintió – A parte de su abogada, soy su cuñada – explico – En realidad, no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarme a mi como abogada – Lastrade la miro en silencio y asintió, riendo.

-¡Estupendo! A partir de ahora tu puedes pelearte con todo el mundo al que Sherlock cabree en vez de yo. ¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió antes buscarle una abogada? - John volvió de la cocina con unos vasos.

-Ya nos ha sido más que útil – dijo mirando a Lastrade – Ayer nos saco de un lio con la guardia del Metro.

-Bueno, no puedo prometer que no os lleguen los papeles de una denuncia – bromeo Elsa, cogiendo una de las copas – Pero yo me encargo, no te preocupes – John le sonrió. Lastrade abrió la botella de champan y empezó a servir las copas.

-¡Un brindis! - exclamo, levantando su copa - ¡Por Mary y John! - todos levantaron sus copas y se unieron al brindis.

-¿Donde esta Sherlock? - pregunto Lastrade después de beber un trago.

-Le sonó antes del móvil y se fue – dijo Elsa simplemente.

-Voy a por él – dijo John posando su copa en la mesita de café – Si cree que va a librarse de celebrar esto esta muy equivocado – Mary rio y Elsa recordó las palabras de Mycroft sobre que su hermano no celebraba cosas.

* * *

><p>En cuanto vio el número en la pantalla del móvil, Sherlock se levanto y salio de la habitación dejando a todos detrás. Sin mirar a John o a la recién llegada Elsa, se dirigió a su habitación y entrecerró la puerta, descolgando la llamada.<p>

-¿Si? - pregunto sin ganas.

-Voy a empezar la conversación pidiéndote que la próxima vez que necesites un abogado no llames a mi mujer para que vaya a recogerte a una estación de metro con una bomba – sonaba música de fondo y Sherlock dedujo que su hermano estaba en el teatro con sus padres.

-Había calculado el tiempo hasta que Elsa llegara – dijo Sherlock sentándose en el borde de la cama – Nunca estuvo en peligro...

-Mentira – le corto Mycroft – Tu no sabias donde estaba Elsa en ese momento, podría haber estado en la otra punta del país o en la calle de al lado. No más bombas.

-Creo que dejare que sea ella la que lo decida, hermano querido.

-No más bombas, Sherlock – le advirtió Mycroft.

-Estas un poco tenso, Mikey – tanteo Sherlock - ¿Por qué estas tan preocupado de que Elsa venga cada vez que la llame? ¿Celoso?

-¿De que, exactamente? - pregunto Mycroft – Sherlock, hablo en serio. Mantén alejada a Elsa de tus misiones suicidas.

-Si tienes que pedirme eso – dijo Sherlock – es porque no confías que _ella_ se mantenga alejada del peligro. ¿No es cierto? – Mycroft no dijo nada en el otro lado de la línea - Interesante.

-Haz lo que te digo, Sherlock.

Sherlock sonrió y descolgó una chaqueta del armario.

-Bueno, para empezar hoy va a estar conmigo enfrentándose a la prensa – dijo – No te preocupes, te la mandare de una pieza.

-En este caso me preocupa más el estado en que pueden acabar los miembros de la prensa – dijo Mycroft – No se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero Elsa tiene muy mal genio cuando quiere.

-Oh, lo se – dijo Sherlock –, fue de las primeras cosas que deduje de ella. También se que hoy habéis discutido antes de que ella viniera aquí, y gracias a tu llamada ahora se que ha sido por mi. ¿Celoso?

-Oh, cállate.

Sherlock sonrió – Tengo que dejarte, tu mujer me espera. No quisiera hacerla esperar, seria poco caballeroso.

-¿Vais a hacerlo ahora?

-Si – la línea se quedo en silencio y Sherlock oyó de fondo los primeros acorde de '¿Oyes a la gente cantar?' de fondo.

-Aún os daría tiempo a llegar aquí para el intervalo. Te lo pido por favor.

-Lo siento, hermano, pero tengo un compromiso. Con tu mujer. No puedo hacer nada.

-Pero, no lo entiendes... esto casi duele. ¡Es un horror!

Sherlock sonrió y colgó el teléfono sin despedirse. Se coloco la chaqueta y miro a John, que asomaba por la puerta.

-Ven, casi son las doce y tienes que bajar. Están esperando. Y cuando eso acabe, te unirás a la celebración, no quiero excusas.

Sherlock rodó los ojos – En un minuto – paso frente a John y se dirigió a la cocina, abrió la nevera y saco otra botella de champan. La abrió y se acerco a la mesa frente a Elsa y Mary para servirse una copa.

-Mycroft envía saludos – dijo mirando a Elsa. Esta torció el gesto y Sherlock sonrió.

-¡Oh, estoy tan contenta! - la señora Hudson seguía en su propio mundo – ¿Habéis pensado ya una fecha? – le pregunto a Mary.

-Habíamos pensando en mayo – dijo Mary.

-¡Oh, una boda en primavera! - exclamo la señora Hudson juntando las manos, encantada.

-Nosotros celebramos la boda en verano – dijo Elsa – Fue un horror. El calor, los bichos... Pero no tuvimos más remedio, el trabajo de Mycroft no tiene muchos días libres.

Sherlock desvió la mirada cuando Elsa empezó a hablar sobre su boda.

-Bueno, eso sera cuando nos comprometamos de verdad – Mary miro a Sherlock – La última vez nos interrumpieron – Sherlock se limito a sonreír.

-Bueno, ¡yo no puedo esperar! - dijo Lastrade levantando su copa hacia Mary - John sonrió al inspector y se puso su chaqueta. Sherlock dejo su copa y se acerco a una de las ventanas.

-¿Vendrás, no, Sherlock? - pregunto Mary.

-Las bodas... no son mi especialidad – Mary torció el gesto. Sherlock miro a Elsa y guiño un ojo. Esta sonrió.

De nuevo la puerta se abrió y una pareja entro en el piso.

-¡Hola a todos! - Elsa se levanto para saludar a la recién llegada. No parecía mayor que ella misma e iba vestida de manera informal. La recién llegada abrazo a John y cogiendo de la mano a el hombre que la acompañaba le presento – Este es Tom.

Tom, noto Elsa, iba vestido un un abrigo muy parecido al de Sherlock. Llevaba un pañuelo al cuello, como Sherlock, y tenia el pelo ligeramente rizado... como Sherlock. John parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo mismo que ella, porque miro al hombre dos veces antes de mirar a Sherlock. Elsa se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada hacia Mary, que la miro con las cejas levantadas.

-Tom, estos son ¿todos? - la mujer miro a Elsa, sin saber quien era. Si se había dado cuenta de las miradas que su novio estaba recibiendo, no dio muestras de ello.

-Hola – saludo Tom.

-Hola – dijo Lastrade.

-Hola a todos – Tom miro a John y a Elsa – Hola.

John miro a Elsa y esta miro al suelo, intentando mantener las formas – Si, eh, hola – saludo por fin el doctor – Soy John, encantado de conocerte.

-Elsa – dijo simplemente la abogada, dándole la mano.

John miro a Sherlock y este se volvió hacia los demás.

-¿Listos? - pregunto a Elsa y John.

-Listo – dijo John mirando a Elsa, que asintió.

Por fin, Sherlock se dio cuenta de las nuevas presencias en la habitación. Miro a Tom de arriba a abajo, sorprendido. Tom le miro, esperando. Sherlock abrió la boca, como para hablar, antes de pensárselo mejor y simplemente ofrecerle la mano a Tom. Este la apretó. John miro a Elsa y esta negó con la cabeza, saliendo por la puerta con John detrás. Cuando ya estaba fuera se miraron, aguantándose la risa.

-Por Dios, ¿quien es ese? - pregunto Elsa con una risita.

-Sabia que Molly tenia un nuevo novio, pero no me esperaba esto – ya sin poder aguantar más, John se echo a reír. Elsa le hizo gestos para que bajara la voz.

-Te van a oír – ella también empezó a reír. La puerta se abrió y Sherlock los miro desde el quicio.

-¿Has... eh? - pregunto John en voz baja.

-No voy a decir ni una palabra – murmuro Sherlock, anudándose la bufanda al rededor del cuello. Elsa rio por lo bajo. Sherlock la miro sin entender.

-Si, mejor que no – dijo John mirando la bufanda. Sherlock miro hacia abajo y por fin entendió de que se reía su abogada. Hizo un gesto de derrota y se dispuso a bajar por las escaleras.

-Aun estoy esperando – dijo John tras él. Sherlock hizo un ruido de pregunta – ¿Por qué intentaron matarme? - Elsa miro a John con los ojos muy abierto. Este le hizo un gesto tranquilizador – Los terroristas, los del atentado, me atacaron y me metieron en una hoguera – explico – Pero estoy bien. Si sabían que ibas tras ellos, ¿por qué me atacaron a mi? - le pregunto a Sherlock.

-Conocerte es un trabajo de riesgo, ¿eh? - murmuro Elsa, pensando si no tendría razón Mycroft en que era mejor estar alejada de Sherlock y solo contactar con él cuando fuera necesario.

Sherlock cogió su abrigo, sin mirarles – No lo se – respondió a John – Y no me gusta no saber. Al contrario que las historias de tu blog, la realidad no es tan sencilla y tan fácil, John.

-¿Tienes un blog? - pregunto Elsa al doctor.

-Te pasare la dirección, es hay donde escribo todos los casos – sonrió John – Tendré que hablar de ti.

-Genial, voy a ser famosa – rio Elsa.

Sherlock carraspeo y Elsa y John lo miraron – No se quien esta detrás de todo esto – dijo mirando a John – Pero lo averiguare, te lo prometo.

-No finjas que no estas disfrutando esto – dijo John. Sherlock lo miro, sin entender – Estar de vuelta. Ser el héroe de nuevo.

-No digas tonterías – murmuro Sherlock.

-No hay que ser tonto para verlo, ¿verdad? - John miro a Elsa en busca de apoyo. Ella se limito a mirar sonriendo al detective – Te _encanta_.

-¿Qué me encanta? - pregunto Sherlock.

-Ser Sherlock Holmes.

-No tengo ni idea de que significa eso.

-Le encanta – susurro Elsa a John. Este asintió.

-Lo adora – Sherlock les ignoro mientras se ponía sus guantes – ¿Vas a contarnos como lo hiciste? - pregunto John - ¿Como saltaste de ese edificio y sobreviviste?

-Ya conoces mis métodos, John – dijo Sherlock sin mirarles – Soy indestructible.

-No, pero en serio. Cuando estabas muerto, fui a tu tumba.

-Eso esperaba – dijo Sherlock.

-Yo te mandaba flores todos los domingos – dijo Elsa. Sherlock se volvió a mirarla, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Torció la cabeza ligeramente, confuso – Eres mi cuñado, ¿tanto te extraña?

-Nos conocimos ayer – dijo Sherlock, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Y?

Sherlock abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. ¿Por qué iba ella a mandarle flores? No tenia ningún sentido. John carraspeo y Sherlock despego sus ojos de Elsa para mirarle.

-Hice un discurso. Te hable.

-Lo se – Sherlock volvió a mirar a Elsa – Estaba allí.

-Te pedí un ultimo milagro. Te pedí que dejaras de estar muerto – John miro a Sherlock y siguió la dirección de sus ojos hasta Elsa. El detective no hizo ademan de mirar a su amigo, pero le contesto.

-Te oí.

Durante unos segundos, estuvieron así. Sherlock mirando a Elsa, Elsa mirando a Sherlock y John pasando la mirada de uno a otro. Por fin, Sherlock soltó un suspiro y se giro.

-Bueno, hora de ser Sherlock Holmes.

Se dirigió con paso firme hacia la puerta, antes de parar unos segundos junto a el perchero. Elsa lo observo coger el sombrero de cazador que ella recordaba de las fotos de Sherlock, de cuando no lo conocía, de cuando solo seguía su carrera por los periódicos. Sherlock abrió la puerta y salio, encontrándose con los periodistas que esperaban en la puerta. Elsa sonrió a John y juntos se situaron a la espalda de Sherlock.

Los flashes la dejaron ciega por un segundo y sintió la mano de John agarrarle el brazo suavemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Vayamos por partes:<strong>

**-Pues si, Mycroft, es culpa tuya por meter a Elsa en este lió. Si os acordáis de capítulos anteriores Sherlock deduce que Elsa se aburre. A lo mejor no es solo por que sus suegros son unos pesados... Y que la trates como una cría no ayuda xD**

**-¡Odio cuando tengo que escribir tantas cosas de tanta gente junta! Me agobio tela. Y esta vez había, entre todos, ocho personas que equilibrar en una sola escena, con OC... Citando a Mycroft, 'EL HORROR'. **

**-Y así, queridas mías, es como metes a un OC en Sherlock Holmes. No haciéndola bellísima, o inteligentísima como Sherlock, sino misteriosa. El fallo que veo en muchas historias es precisamente eso, que la chica es casi perfecta, para que a Sherlock le guste, cuando en realidad, yo creo que para que a Sherlock le guste alguien tiene que aportar algo más en su vida. Que Elsa sea inteligente o guapa no le servirá de nada, pero mandar flores a la tumba de Sherlock, según él, sin razón, le da un punto de misterio por resolver que a Sherlock le gusta. **

**En fin, dejadme vuestras teorías de como atrapar a Sherlock en las redes femeninas en los comentarios. **

**XOXO**


	8. El caso del elefante

**¡Día de actualizaciones! Primero mi Loki/OC y ahora Sherlock. **

**Primero comentaros que he actualizados las fechas de capítulos anteriores porque estaban incorrectas. Segundo mencionar que, aunque este caso en el blog oficial del Watson es del 10 de junio, yo lo voy a usar para enero de 2014 (teniendo en cuenta las fechas corregidas de los otros caps). Igualmente, usare los casos que salen en el blog en este fanfic según los vaya necesitando. Soy buena, pero no tanto xD**

* * *

><p><strong>El caso del elefante<strong>

_Problema, problema, problema_

_Taylor Swift – I Knew You Were Trouble_

_El dinero es el himno del éxito, así que antes de salir ¿cual es tu dirección?_

_Lana del Rey – National Anthem_

[Enero 2014]

No tenia nada que no se hubiera ganado a pulso, pensó.

Aunque tendría un par de palabras con Mycroft, igualmente.

Empezaba a pensar que todo era una estrategia de su marido para mantenerla alejada de Scotland Yard. Su horario se había vuelto tan caótico que ya tenia dudas de cual era realmente su trabajo.

Había empezado poco después del caso de las bombas en el metro. Elsa pensaba que era porque Sherlock se había dando cuenta de que era útil tener a alguien como Elsa alrededor. Alguien que se encargara de la gente mientras él se encargaba de todo lo demás.

Un par de días después de la rueda de prensa la volvió a llamar, o mejor dicho, a mandar mensajes, Sherlock nunca llamaba. Era urgente, decía, era muy importante. Elsa estaba en Scotland Yard cuando le llego el mensaje y no dudo en salir pitando en busca de su cuñado. Cuando por fin llego a la escena del crimen, se encontró con que la 'urgencia' de Sherlock era que el guardia jurado del edificio donde se había producido el último robo que investigaba no le dejaba en paz e intentaba mantener una conversación con el famoso Sherlock Holmes.

-Me estas diciendo que me has sacado de mi oficina con prisas, ¿por qué no puedes mandar a tomar por culo a un simple guardia? - John rio por lo bajo cuando Sherlock la miro como si estuviera loca.

-Hazme el favor de mantenerlo lejos de mi, ¿quieres?

-Sherlock, yo tengo un trabajo, no eres mi único cliente.

-Soy el más importante – dijo el detective simplemente, volviendo su atención de nuevo al caso. Elsa le bufo.

-Si te consuela – le dijo John – a mi una vez me hizo recorrer todo Londres para mandarle un mensaje a un asesino en serie.

-¿Qué? - rio Elsa.

-Fue nuestro primer caso juntos, 'Un Estudio en Rosa'. – le contó John, ignorando a Sherlock cuando este hizo un ruido de disconformidad al oír el nombre del caso – Odia todos los nombres de mis blogs – dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Sherlock, que estaba arrodillado con una lupa de aumentación estudiando el suelo.

-No me gusta los títulos porque me parecen simplistas, John – el doctor le ignoro y Elsa se maravillo de nuevo ante la paciencia de John con Sherlock.

-El genio aquí presente robo la maleta de la victima para buscar pruebas y...

-¡Robaste pruebas a la policía! - exclamo Elsa, indignada, mirando a Sherlock.

-No, yo solo la encontré y la use para encontrar al asesino – explico Sherlock con voz aburrida – Y si vais a seguir hablando os agradecería que os... - se corto en mitad de la frase y acerco mucho la cara a la pared, observando los azulejos del baño - John, llama a Lastrade, necesito al equipo forense aquí, ahora – suspirando, John saco su móvil y se dispuso a salir de la habitación - ¡Y que no traiga a Anderson! - le grito.

-No puedes robar evidencia a la policía – dijo Elsa mirando a su cuñado, cruzándose de brazos.

-Como ya he dicho, yo solo la encontré y la use para encontrar al asesino. Si la gente de Scotland Yard supiera hacer su trabajo, yo no tendría que haberme molestado en buscar la maldita maleta por los contenedores de basura de varios kilómetros a la redonda. Sin mi ni siquiera hubieran sabido que estaban buscando una maleta, para empezar.

-Pero tu lo sabias.

-Yo observo y se cosas... Algo que _ellos_ – Sherlock casi escupió la palabra – no son capaces de hacer. Todo el mundo en Scotland Yard esta ciego.

-Yo trabajo en Scotland Yard – le recordó Elsa con una sonrisa seca. El detective la miro un segundo, confuso y Elsa levanto las cejas, invitándole a continuar hablando.

-Casi todo el mundo en Scotland Yard esta ciego – murmuro por fin Sherlock, desviando la mirada.

Elsa no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse.

* * *

><p>Ese patrón de comportamiento continuo durante las semanas siguientes, después de que Elsa conociera oficialmente a Sherlock. Después de varias llamadas casi había convencido a Sherlock de que solo la llamara para cosas importantes, y aunque no había funcionado demasiado bien, al menos ahora su cuñado se limitaba a llamarla para cosas más importantes que distraer a un guardia. John le había contado que después de su sugerencia de que mandara al pobre hombre a 'tomar por culo', Sherlock se había vuelto aun mas grosero con los desconocidos. Elsa tuvo la tentación de disculparse con el doctor, que para ella era la niñera de Sherlock.<p>

Pero prefería ocuparse de mil denuncias por comportamiento indebido contra Sherlock que pasarse el día siguiendo al detective por todo Londres.

El teléfono sonó y Elsa contesto sin mirar, activando el manos libres.

-¿Dígame?

-Te necesito en las afueras en media hora – la voz del detective inundo el despacho de Elsa.

-Sherlock, estoy ocupada. Muy ocupada, de echo – Elsa aparto una montaña de papeles de su escritorio en busca de un informe forense que le habían llevado esa mañana – Si necesitas alguna tontería, llama a Lastrade. Estoy convencida de que no tiene nada que hacer en estos momentos...

-Ya te dije que en Scotland Yard no trabaja nadie, pero de hecho, a sido Lastrade el que me ha llamado – dijo Sherlock al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Yo estoy trabajando! - exclamo indignada Elsa.

-Casi todo el mundo en Scotland Yard no trabaja – dijo Sherlock con voz cansada - ¿Vamos a hacer esto cada vez?

-Entiendo que te frustra que la gente no sea tan inteligente como tu, pero eso no significa que el resto del mundo sea imbécil, ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esta conversación la tienes a menudo?

-¡Por qué tu y tu hermano sois los dos igual de cabezotas y de maleducados! Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer... - Elsa fue a colgar el teléfono cuando la voz de Sherlock la detuvo.

-Me han llamado para un caso. Un elefante. Supuestamente esta en una habitación, según la persona que se puso en contacto conmigo, supongo que no te interesa, pues. Adiós.

-¡Espera! - Elsa descolgó el auricular del teléfono y se lo pego a la oreja - ¿Un elefante?

-Sep.

-¿En una habitación?

-Sep.

-¿Cerrada?

-Eso me han dicho – Elsa se mordió el labio y supo que Sherlock estaba sonriendo al otro lado de la linea.

-Vale, ahora voy – y colgó.

Su móvil pito y Elsa abrió su nuevo mensaje:

_'29, Ryder Lane, Brockley. _

_Nos vemos allí_

_-SH'_

Elsa recogió algunos papeles, rezando para que el informe forense estuviera entre ellos y salio de su oficina. Dejo algunos recados para la secretaria en el mostrador de Scotland Yard y salio a la calle. Cogió uno de los taxis a la entrada de la estación de policía y, dándole la dirección al conductor, se concentro en los papeles frente a ella.

Por suerte, el informe que necesitaba estaba entre los papeles que había cogido antes de salir y se hundió en su lectura hasta que veinte minutos después, el conductor le indico que habían llegado a su destino. Después de pagar el viaje, Elsa se bajo del taxi y se acerco hasta la puerta de la casa. La estudio en silencio. Era una casa normal, en una calle normal, con coches normales y gente normal apiñándose a su alrededor, esperando averiguar que había pasado. Un cordón policial cortaba el paso a la gente y Elsa observo a los agentes de policía ir y venir de la casa a la calle.

Sherlock y John aun no habían llegado y, sin nada mejor que hacer, se sentó en el bordillo de la acera a esperar. Se estudio las uñas y decidió que en cuanto acabara con los casos que le esperaban en su oficina, pediría hora para arreglarse las uñas. Y tal vez iría a la peluquería.

Cinco minutos después, Sherlock y John se bajaron de su propio taxi y se acercaron a ella. Elsa les sonrió desde el suelo y John le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Qué tal? - saludo ella al doctor.

-Sin creerme lo que vamos a ver.

-¿Exactamente que os han dicho sobre el elefante?

-Greg nos llamo – le explico John. Sherlock, observo Elsa, estaba ocupado estudiando el ambiente como había hecho ella antes de que ellos llegaran – Y nos dijo que había dos cuerpos, lo cual no es poco corriente, pero entonces menciono al elefante y...

-Pero, ¿como puede haber un elefante ahí dentro? - le pregunto Elsa a Sherlock - ¡Es una casa normal, no entra un elefante!

-Lastrade no es especialmente brillante – contesto Sherlock levantándose las solapas de su abrigo – Pero no es tan imaginativo como para inventarse un elefante o confundir a otro animal con un elefante – sin esperar a John y a Elsa se dirigió con paso seguro al cordón policial. La gente a su alrededor le fue reconociendo poco a poco y la atención paso de la policía a Sherlock. Elsa vio como había gente que hasta sacaba sus cámaras para sacar fotos a su cuñado.

Una mujer de pelo rizado de planto delante de Sherlock, impidiéndole el paso.

-Hola, friki.

-Donovan – contesto Sherlock, con una sonrisa forzada, ignorando su comentario.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Donovan cruzándose de brazos.

-Tu trabajo – dijo Sherlock levantando la cinta policial y sujetándola para que John y Elsa pasaran – Y ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos prisa. Elsa tiene que volver a Scotland Yard cuando acabemos aquí – Donovan miro a Elsa y sonrió.

-¿Ahora que se casa tu amigo te buscas a una sustituta? - Elsa decidió en ese momento que la señorita Donovan no le gustaba. Sherlock y John la ignoraron y se dirigieron a la casa, sin mirarla. Elsa se dispuso a hacer lo mismo cuando Donovan la paro agarrándola del brazo – Ten cuidado con ese.

-¿Disculpa?

-Sherlock. Esta loco. Ya se lo avise al doctor Watson, pero no me hizo caso. Sherlock esta loco y solo te traerá problemas. Fingió su suicidio, ¿sabes? Y dejo que todos le lloraran por dos años, sin decir nada...

-Si, lo se – dijo Elsa simplemente, soltando su brazo de la mano de Donovan.

-Es un psicópata sin sentimientos, no te involucres mucho con él.

-Perdona, ¿qué me estas intentando decir? - Donovan la miro como si estuviera loca.

-No eres la primera que se pilla por él, ¿conoces a Molly Cooper? Durante años le dejo que la usara como él quisiera, sin preocuparse por sus sentimientos. Créeme, Sherlock Holmes no te conviene – era el turno de Elsa de mirar a Donovan como si estuviera loca.

-¿Me estas diciendo que crees que estoy loca por Sherlock? - pregunto para asegurarse.

Donovan la miro fijamente – Te he visto mirarle, aquí en frente mía. No te pilles por él, saldrás mal parada y...

-Es mi cuñado – dijo Elsa, cortándola antes de que dijera algo más. Donovan la miro con la boca abierta, como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo en el estomago.

-¿Tu cuñado?

-Si – confirmo Elsa.

-Oh.

-_Oh. _

Sin mirar atrás, Elsa siguió a Sherlock y a John que la separaban a la puerta de la casa.

Efectivamente, el elefante estaba dentro de la casa.

Como había llegado allí, dudaba incluso que Sherlock supiera como explicarlo. Los tres en linea observaron al elefante en la sala de estar durante varios minutos con la boca abierta. Sherlock fue a decir algo cuando el elefante barrito y el detective volvió a cerrar la boca.

-Vale, es de verdad – dijo Elsa con los ojos muy abiertos. John asintió en silencio.

-Los forenses han hecho fotos de la escena – dijo Greg detrás de ellos – como han podido. Es posible que algunas pruebas se hayan perdido gracias a... nuestro amigo.

-La única manera de que un elefante entre en esta casa es que llegara aquí cuando era pequeño y creciera en esta habitación – dijo Elsa lentamente, mirando a Sherlock - ¿Pero como llego una cría de elefante a Brockley?

-Buena pregunta – dijo Sherlock recuperando la compostura – Lo más probable es que fuera una animal de contrabando.

-¿Y el elefante los mato? - pregunto John refiriéndose a los cuerpos encontrados en la casa.

-Un elefante no es un animal especialmente domestico – dijo Elsa. Ninguno de los tres se movió de su sitio, mientras observaban al elefante.

-¿Heridas de bala? - pregunto Sherlock a Lastrade - ¿Alguna herida fuera de lo normal?

-Contusiones en la cabeza y el torso. No hay heridas visibles o hemorragias externas – Sherlock medito un segundo antes de hablar.

-Como Elsa ha dicho, este elefante – señalo al elefante a sus espaldas – es producto del contrabando. Posiblemente acabo en esta casa cuando sus 'dueños' – hizo un gesto con las manos para señalar las comillas – tuvieron que esconderlo de la policía. Nadie iba a buscar un elefante en Brockley. Pero si hay un elefante de contrabando, obviamente hay una trama detrás. Los cuerpos que han aparecido con el elefante eran parte de la trama, y seguramente ha sido él – señalo de nuevo al elefante – el que acabara con ellos. Necesitaría ver los cuerpos para confirmarlos – Sherlock había presentado sus conclusiones a una velocidad increíble, tan solo cinco minutos después de llegar a la casa. Greg le hizo un gesto y lo guio hasta los cadáveres. Elsa miro a John.

-¿Esto es común?

-Hemos tenido casos interesantes... pero te juro que no esperaba que de verdad hubiera un elefante en la casa.

* * *

><p>Media hora después, salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al centro de Londres en taxi.<p>

-Bueno, ha sido interesante – rio Elsa.

-Es una lastima que no pueda escribir sobre este caso en el blog – dijo John – Desde luego, merece ser contado.

-Respeta el secreto de sumario, John. Ni siquiera yo soy tan buena como para librarte de la cárcel si publicas datos confidenciales. Lo mismo va por ti – dijo Elsa a Sherlock. El detective hice un ruido y miro por la ventana.

-Tienes que pasarme el link de tu blog, John – le recordó la mujer al doctor.

-¡Oh, casi se me olvida! - John busco en su chaqueta y saco un sobre del bolsillo y se lo tendió a Elsa – La invitación a mi boda. Tráete a Mycroft.

-¡Gracias! - sonrió Elsa cogiendo el sobre.

-Mycroft no ira, John. Buscara una excusa para librarse de tener que ir a un encuentro social como lo es una boda – Elsa le fulmino con la mirada.

-Yo estaré allí, John – le aseguro. El doctor Watson sonrió.

-Bien, voy a necesitar ayuda – dijo señalando a Sherlock con la cabeza. Elsa rio. Sherlock les ignoro, y en silencio continuaron el camino a Londres.

* * *

><p><strong>Trouble, trouble, trouble... A ver si os dais cuenta donde ;)<strong>

**Las que sabéis un poco que va a pasar en el fic, la mención de la boda os habrá gustado ;) Me muero por escribir ese capítulo. **

**Decidme que os parece este capítulo, porque es el primero que escribo sin una guía más o menos de lo que pasa gracias a los episodios de Sherlock.**

**Review!**


	9. Blog 1

**Y aquí una cosita que he querido hacer siempre, que no he visto en ningún otro fic y que me va a dar mucho juego en la historia... ¡Los blogs de John! **

**Este es el primero de, espero, muchos por venir. Son un recurso literario muy útil ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Blog #1<strong>

_Nos quedamos juntos, porque ponemos nuestro amor por delante._

_Lana del Rey – This Is What Makes Us Girls_

**El Elefante en la Habitación**

Sherlock ha tenido algunos casos de locura en estos dos últimos años, y no diría que estoy acostumbrado a ellos pero nada, nada, podría haberme preparado para lo que encontramos en el 29 de Ryder Lane en Brockley.

Greg nos llamo. En lo que es la típica casa suburbana, en la típica calle suburbana. Pero dentro de la típica casa suburbana había dos cuerpos. Y un elefante. Un elefante de verdad. Ahí, en medio de la habitación, con pinta de aburrido, la verdad.

Y... ¡Lo siento! Es otro de esos casos donde no puedo contar nada por el secreto de sumario. De hecho, creo que he dicho demasiado. Aunque no soy tan malo como Sherlock. La de veces que hemos tenido que callarle para que no dijera nada a la gente. Hemos, en plural. Un día tengo que hablaros de Elsa. Es la cuñada de Sherlock (si, lo se, ¿Mycroft casado? Pero no, no se ha acabado el mundo), y demos gracias porque a Sherlock le gusta. Ya sabéis que poca gente realmente le cae bien, pero parece que se lleva bien con Elsa, si tengo que fiarme de que la llama prácticamente para todos los casos que hemos tenido hasta ahora.

Realmente una una chica muy maja y me ayuda a aguantar a Sherlock, así que, bienvenida sea. Espero que me ayude a mantener a raya a Sherlock en la boda, ¡no me gustaria que fuera dando información clasificada!

* * *

><p><strong>6 comentarios<strong>

No entiendo porque Sherlock siempre se esta quejando de tus blogs, John. ¡A mi me parecen entretenidos!

_Elsa Holmes_

¡Gracias, Elsa! ¡Bienvenida al equipo!

_John Watson_

'Gracias, John! Desde luego puedo decir que desde que estáis en mi vida, mis días son mucho más entretenidos.

_Elsa Holmes_

Tal vez incluya este caso en mi discurso como padrino.

_Sherlock Holmes_

¡No vas a hacer nada por el estilo! ¡No quiero a los SWAT en mi boda!

_John Watson_

Ah, si, lo olvide, quieres una boda tranquila, sin crímenes. Que aburrido.

_Sherlock Holmes_

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	10. Blog 2

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Se que hace mil que no actualizo, pero he estado a otras cosas T_T Espero que no penséis que el fic esta abandonado! Esto sigue activo y listo para la guerra!**

**Que Sherlock sea un personaje tan complejo no me ayuda a actualizar rápido. **

**Igualmente, aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo blog del Dr. Watson ^_^**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que habéis hecho follow/fav a la historia, a las que habéis comentado y a las que me habéis hecho follow/fav a mi! **

**Sin más, vamos allá!**

* * *

><p><strong>Blog #2<strong>

_Me atrapaste bajo falsas intenciones, ¿cuanto más para que me dejes ir?_

_Muse – Supermassive Black Hole_

_Realmente, no puedo explicarlo._

_Fall Out Boy – (Coffee's for Closers)_

**Sobre Elsa**

En el último blog, prometí que pronto os hablaría de Elsa Holmes. Así que voy a aprovechar que tengo un rato libre para contaros un poco más de este ángel que nos ha caído del cielo. En seguida sabréis porque digo lo de ángel.

Hace poco menos de dos meses que conozco a Elsa, así que lo que os puedo contar sobre ella es limitado, pero bastante importante.

Lo primero es contaros como supe de su existencia.

¿Recordáis que cuando Sherlock volvió, intentaron quemarme vivo en una hoguera de Guy Fawkes? Bien, al día siguiente fui a visitar al genio en Baker Street cuando me encontré con sus padres (esa es una historia para otro día) y con una mujer desconocida para mi. Al principio pensé que se trababan de clientes (y nada en el comportamiento de Sherlock me hizo pensar lo contrario), así que cuando le pregunte por la mujer pelirroja y me dijo que era la mujer de Mycroft... Bien, flipe bastante.

Ya he descrito varias veces como es Mycroft tanto física como mentalmente, así que cuando acabe con esta descripción vosotros también flipareis.

Para empezar, Elsa es guapa. No guapa al estilo 'me-he-cruzado-con-una-mujer-atractiva-por-la-calle, no. Guapa al estilo estrella de cine de los cincuenta. Tiene el pelo de un rojo dorado y los ojos color avellana, algo verdosos. Y ademas huele increíblemente bien.

Es lo que podríamos llamar una mujer dulce. Una mujer que no os imaginaríais con Mycroft en la vida.

Pero cuando entra en acción la mujer dulce, es casi peor que Sherlock. Si, habéis leído bien, peor que el señor No-Tengo-Tacto. En estos dos meses la he visto amenazar sin pudor a guardias en el metro, soltarle pullas a Donovan y (agarraos) mantener a raya a Sherlock. No me preguntéis como lo hace, pero con una mirada es capaz de hacerle callar. Pero lo que es incluso más impresionante es que Sherlock ha demostrado tenerle más respeto a Elsa que a todos las demás personas de su vida juntas. En concreto, me ha dejado de piedra verle abrirle las puertas a Elsa.

El otro día mismo, volvíamos de un caso desde las afueras (nada digno de mención, solo un caso estúpido sobre un robo de joyas, Sherlock no me perdonara nunca que le hiciera salir para tan poca cosa) cuando llamamos a un taxi. Elsa tenia que volver a Scotland Yard (es abogada, y madre mía, ¡que abogada!) y nosotros nos dirigíamos a Baker Street para buscar un nuevo caso para Sherlock. Cuando el taxi apareció por fin, ¡SHERLOCK ABRIO LA PUERTA Y SE APARTO PARA DEJAR A ELSA PASAR! No me creía lo que veían mis ojos. Eso no lo ha hecho nunca conmigo. Nunca.

En cualquier caso, no se si es porque tiene a más gente haciéndole caso o que, pero esta más dócil. Y creo que es gracias a Elsa. Supongo que tiene _algo_ que consigue que los hermanos Holmes se comporten como personas decentes a su alrededor. Yo pensaba que era imposible, pero desde luego Elsa es un ángel. Sobretodo que, ahora con la boda y todos los preparativos, nadie esta por la labor de aguantar las tonterías de Sherlock. Así que demos todos las gracias de que a Mycroft se le ocurriera pedirle a Elsa que se casara con él.

En cualquier caso, Elsa, ¡bienvenida al equipo! Todos los que tenemos que lidiar con Sherlock a diario te estamos muy agradecidos.

* * *

><p><strong>22 comentarios: <strong>

**Sherlock Holmes**

¿Por qué iba a dejarte pasar antes que yo en los taxis?

**John Watson**

Porque es de buena educación, Sherlock.

**Sherlock Holmes**

Educación. Aburrido.

**Mary Morstan**

¿Tengo que ponerme celosa? ;)

**Elsa Holmes**

No, yo estoy felizmente casada :)

**Mycroft Holmes **

No se como tomarme sus comentarios sobre mi matrimonio, Dr. Watson.

**John Watson**

Reconoce que nadie esperaba que te casaras, Mycroft

**Sherlock Holmes **

Estoy de acuerdo con John, ¿qué haces casado Mycroft?

**Elsa Holmes**

¡Perdón si mi presencia os incordia, su majestad!

**Sherlock Holmes**

¿Cuando he dicho yo que me molestes? ¿John?

**John Watson **

Definitivamente, sea lo que sea que tiene Elsa que hace que te comportes como una persona normal tiene que ser físico. Tal vez una reacción química al olor.

**Sherlock Holmes**

Interesante. Elsa, ¿estarías dispuesta a cederme una muestra de tejido para analizarla?

**Elsa Holmes**

…

**Mycroft Holmes**

Sherlock, por favor no hagas que me arrepiente de presentarte a mi mujer.

**Molly Hooper**

Elsa parece una persona interesante. Me gustaría conocerla mejor, más allá de una simple fiesta.

**Elsa Holmes**

¿...y tu eres?

**Molly Hooper**

Nos conocimos en la fiesta en casa de Sherlock. Iba con mi novio, Tom. Soy forense en Scotland Yard, trabajamos juntas.

**Sherlock Holmes**

Si a lo que hacéis en Scotland Yard se le puede llamar trabajar...

**Elsa Holmes**

Tu y yo vamos a tener una palabras sobre lo que pasa en realidad entre las paredes de Scotland Yard y lo que TU crees que ocurre.

**Sherlock Holmes **

Aburrido.

**Mrs. Hudson**

Oh, Mycroft no hagas caso... Yo he visto a Elsa y hacéis una pareja estupenda.

**Sherlock Holmes**

Si pudierais verme, estoy rodando mis ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ese es el impacto que tienes en la gente Molly xDDD<strong>

**En fin, poco a poco y con buena letra estoy construyendo lo que quiero construir ;) Mis asesoras oficiales (Lore y Arih) tal vez veáis las pistas. **

**Un mensaje final para este cap: Muchas ya lo sabréis pero otras no. A parte de este fic de Sherlock, tengo otro sobre Loki que esta en marcha ahora mismo. Durante un par de semanas mis esfuerzos irán a ese fic casi por completo, así que este lo actualizare menos a menudo que el otro de Loki. Mis disculpas a las lectoras de OTTR, pero el fic de Loki esta en un punto álgido y necesita más atención. Actualizare tan pronto como pueda ^_^**

**Gracias por vuestra comprensión.**

**Review! **


	11. El guardia sangriento

**Guess who's back? Back again?**

**This bitch! **

**Volvemos al mundo de Sherlock con este kilométrico capítulo de nueve paginas del Office Word que llevo tres horas escribiendo, lol. **

**Muchas gracias a todas por vuestra paciencia con esta historia y gracias por seguirla, comentarla, etc... **

**Sin más, os dejo con el nuevo caso de estos tres personajes. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11: El Guardia Sangriento<strong>

_Creo que me ahogo, asfixiado, quiero romper el hechizo que has creado. Eres algo hermoso, una contradicción, quiero jugar el juego, quiero la fricción. Vas a ser mi muerte. Si, vas a ser mi muerte. _

_Muse – Time Is Running Out _

_Declara una emergencia. Expande una sensación de urgencia. Y arrastranos. Arrastranos. _

_Muse – Apocalypse, Please_

_Miedo y pánico en el aire. Quiero ser libre de la desolación y el miedo. Y siento que todo lo que he visto se va con la marea, cuando me niego a dejarte ir. No consigo hacerlo bien desde que te conocí. _

_Muse – Map of the Problematique _

-¿Y como va la boda?

-Oh, Dios, estoy desbordada. Quiero decir, Sherlock y John me están ayudando muchísimo, pero son tantas cosas... El vestido, las flores, las damas de honor, sentar a la gente... No sabes como te agradezco que vengas conmigo a el convite.

-Espera, espera... ¿Sherlock te esta ayudando con la boda?

-Dios, si. Ha escogido el los colores y se ha encargado de los arreglos florales. Mañana hemos quedado en Baker Street para asignar los asientos de los invitados.

-¿Sherlock Holmes te esta ayudando con la boda?

-Lo se yo tampoco me lo podía creer al principio. Creo que esta intentando que John no se sienta dividido con todo este asunto.

Mary abrió la puerta del restaurante y dejo pasar a Elsa antes de entrar ella.

-Sigo sin creérmelo.

-Ah, eres un poco dura con él, ¿no? El pobre hace lo que puede.

-Sera que yo paso con él gran parte del día y veo su peor cara a diario – murmuro Elsa – No me imagino a Sherlock comportándose como una persona normal.

-¿Por qué no vienes mañana con nosotros? Así lo veras con tus propios ojos – se burlo Mary.

-Dios, no. Tengo pilas y pilas de casos amontonados gracias a Sherlock. Tengo que ponerme al día o acabare despedida.

-¿Estas segura de que no es todo un plan maquiavelico de Mycroft?

-No me hables de mi marido, por favor – gruño Elsa.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?

-Estoy hasta las narices de Mycroft. Desde que nos casamos lleva pidiéndome que deje mi trabajo en Scotland Yard. Y yo estoy harta de decirle que no puede controlar mi vida. Y ahora con Sherlock las cosas esta yendo a peor, si eso es posible. Quería que vigilara a Sherlock pero cuando paso demasiado tiempo fuera con él, Mycroft se pone histérico. Desde lo de las bombas del metro no me deja en paz – se quejo Elsa.

-Es normal que se preocupe por ti, Elsa – dijo Mary abrazando a Elsa con una sonrisa.

-Se esta pasando. Esto ya no es normal ni para él. Se ha ido hace unos días a no se donde por algo de unas elecciones y no me avergüenza decir que estaba deseando que se fuera.

-Bueno, no pienses en eso ahora. Concéntrate en que vamos a comer de gratis, comidas deliciosas, solas tu y yo. Sin casos, sin maridos y sin Sherlock.

Elsa rio y se dejo llevar hasta la mesa que Mary había reservado. La rubia tenia razón.

Ese día era para ella, sin preocuparse por Sherlock, Mycroft o su trabajo.

Pero, para asegurarse, apago, disimuladamente, su móvil.

* * *

><p>Era el último y ya se abría puesto al día.<p>

Había hecho horas extra, se había llevado el trabajo a casa y en general había sacrificado su salud mental por ponerse al corriente de casos atrasados en Scotland Yard. Y todo sin interrupciones de Sherlock Holmes.

Lo cual la tenia preocupada en parte. Mary le había contado que Sherlock estaba organizando él solo la boda, prácticamente, pero Elsa era incapaz de imaginarse a un Sherlock Holmes sin resolver casos durante tanto tiempo.

Fue en ese momento cuando le sonó el móvil.

-Hablando del diablo... - murmuro. Sin mirar la pantalla del móvil, descolgó el teléfono - ¿Si, Sherlock?

-Tenemos un caso, ¿estas disponible?

Elsa levanto una ceja, confusa.

-¿Me estas preguntando si estoy disponible?

-Si.

-¿Quien eres?

El otro lado de la línea se quedo en silencio unos segundos antes de que Sherlock contestara – Soy... Sherlock Holmes. ¿Tu cuñado? ¿Detective consultor...?

-Se quien eres, Sherlock – le corto Elsa – Pero tu nunca... Da igual. ¿Qué caso es?

-Acoso. A un guardia de su majestad la reina.

-¿Un caso en Buckinham Palace?

-No, una de las escuelas de guardias de Buckinham Palace. ¿Estas disponible?

-Mandame la dirección, estaré allí en veinte minutos.

Sherlock colgó sin despedirse y Elsa metió el informe que le quedaba por ojear y salio de su despacho. Se subió de un salto a uno de los taxis a la puerta de Scotland Yard y le indico que se dirigiera al centro.

Veinte minutos después, se encontró con Sherlock y John a las puertas de la academia anexa a el palacio real.

-¿Qué tal, queridos? - saludo Elsa.

-¡Elsa! Parece que hace años que no te veo – John abrazo a Elsa y esta sonrió, devolviendole el apretón.

-Hola, Sherlock.

Sherlock la miro en silencio y Elsa se pensó durante unos instante si abrazarle o no. Finalmente, se decidió por no invadir el espacio personal de Sherlock.

-¿Vamos? - pregunto señalando con la cabeza el edificio tras las verjas de hierro. Sherlock frunció el entrecejo y la miro confuso - ¿De qué se trata esta vez? - pregunto Elsa. John, que había ido pasando la vista de Sherlock a Elsa durante un rato, carraspeo.

-Soldado Bainbridge. Cree que lo están acosado.

-¿Y por qué no habla con sus superiores? Están para eso, ¿no?

-Por algún motivo no se siente cómodo hablando con sus superiores sobre el tema – dijo Sherlock sin mirar a Elsa. Y eso convierte este caso en un 8, como mínimo.

Elsa rodó los ojos – Pensaba que este tipo de casos te aburrían, Sherlock.

-Bueno, estaba equivocada – replico en tono cortante Sherlock.

El tono de Sherlock hizo que Elsa se parara en seco, mirándole de arriba a abajo sin comprender que diantres le pasaba a Sherlock para hablarle así. John la miro con una mueca, intentando disculpar a Sherlock y Elsa negó con la cabeza. No era el trabajo de John ir disculpándose por Sherlock allá donde el detective fuera.

-¿Venís o que? - les grito Sherlock unos metros mas adelantado que ellos. Elsa suspiro y siguió al detective hacia el cuartel.

Una vez allí, les atendió uno de los sargentos al mando. Un hombre poco comunicativo y desde luego, poco útil para ellos.

-Venimos a ver al Privado Stephen Bainbridge – explico John sacando su identificación del ejercito.

El sargento estudio la acreditación de John antes de contestar – Esta en servicio, señor. Pero le diré que han venido cuando este libre.

-¿Y cuando sera eso? - pregunto Sherlock.

-En una hora.

Como era costumbre en él, Sherlock se dio la vuelta, sin despedirse y se dirigió a la salida. John asintió al sargento y le siguió hacia las verjas.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda – dijo Elsa el sargento con una sonrisa.

-¿No es ese el famoso detective? Sherlock...

-Sherlock Holmes – confirmo Elsa asintiendo.

-Pensaba que estaba muerto...

-Muchos lo pensábamos.

-¿Y siempre es así de simpático?

-Él... es... complicado. Creo que esta teniendo un mal día. Lamento mucho su comportamiento.

-No se preocupe, señorita...

-Señora. Señora Holmes, de hecho – sonrió Elsa.

El sargento la miro sorprendido.

-¿Esta casada con...? - hizo un gesto con la mano señalando las verjas de hierro.

-¡No! No... - tartamudeo Elsa – Su hermano, yo... Yo solo soy su cuñada.

-Discúlpeme por la equivocación.

-No pasa nada, no es importante... Yo... debería irme y... me están esperando.

-Tenga un buen día, señora.

-Igualmente.

En cuanto se hubo despedido del sargento, Elsa salio corriendo hacia la calle. Trago saliva e intento tranquilizarse. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Miro a ambos lados de la calle, buscando a John y Sherlock pero no los vio por ningún lado.

-No habrá sido capaz... - murmuro Elsa, sacando su móvil del bolso. Marco el número y espero a que diera tono. En vez de eso, oyó como le colgaban el móvil al otro lado de la linea - ¡Pero sera gilipollas! - volvió a marcar y Sherlock volvió a colgarle el móvil. Harta, le escribió un mensaje.

_'Si tan poco interés tienes en verme, tal vez debería volverme a Scotland Yard' _

La respuesta tardo en llegar un minuto.

_'Tal vez seria lo mejor' _

Elsa abrió la boca, releyendo el mensaje. ¿Pero qué mosca le había picado a Sherlock? Lo que tenia claro es que no iba a dejar las cosas así. Se sentó en el suelo, junto a uno de los guardias y se preparo para esperar una hora hasta que Sherlock volviera.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué sigue ahí sentada? Le he dicho que se vaya.<p>

-¿Por qué no le dices donde estamos? - pregunto John.

-Porque quiero que se vaya.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué te importa?

-Porque de repente te has vuelto bipolar, Sherlock. Un segundo te falta tiempo para llamar y el siguiente la quieres lejos de tu vista. ¿Cual es tu problema con ella?

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo ningún problema con ella.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estamos aquí escondiéndonos de Elsa?

-Ella se quedo atrás, es su problema.

-Sherlock... - dijo John frotándose la frente.

-¿Qué? - espeto el detective mirándole fijamente. John sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Nada.

-¿Qué? - insistió Sherlock.

-¡Nada!

Durante unos minutos estuvieron en silencio, sentados juntos en el banco, observando a Elsa leer algo sentada en el suelo. La gente se paraba a mirarla, pero ella ignoraba a todo el mundo que pasaba a su lado.

-Sabes, Elsa le dijo a Mary que Mycroft la esta sacando de sus casillas – dijo finalmente John.

-¿Por qué debería importarme la vida matrimonial de mi hermano, John?

-Por nada. Yo solo te lo cuento – sonrió John – Cambiando de tema – John miro a Sherlock – Sabes que esto no cambia nada, ¿verdad? El que yo y Mary nos vayamos a casar. Vamos a seguir haciendo esto.

-Bien – asintió Sherlock.

-Por si estabas preocupado...

-No lo estaba – dijo rápidamente Sherlock.

John miro al suelo – Es que Mary... me ha cambiado la vida por completo. Lo ha cambiado todo. Es lo que hacen las mujeres, ¿sabes? - rio, mirando a Elsa a través de la calle – Pero, lo cierto es que, estos últimos años ha habido dos personas que lo han cambiado todo por completo... y la otra e... - se volvió a mirar a Sherlock. Que había desaparecido. Miro a ambos lados del banco, pero no había rastro del detective – La otra es un completo gilipollas.

* * *

><p>Le escucho llegar y levanto la vista.<p>

-Por fin haces acto de presencia – dijo Elsa desde el suelo - ¿Qué? ¿Estamos en marcha de nuevo?

Sherlock le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Elsa sintió hormigueos cuando la mano de Sherlock la toco y aparto la vista – Tenemos trabajo – dijo Sherlock.

-Lo se, te estaba esperando. ¿Donde esta John?

-Se ha quedado atrás, es su problema.

Elsa asintió - ¿Como vamos a entrar?

Sherlock se volvió a mirarla y sonrió.

* * *

><p>Habían conseguido colarse en los cuarteles usando los gorros de los guardias. Había sido algo muy inteligente, reconoció Elsa. En silencio, Sherlock y ella subieron las escaleras hacia los barracones de los soldados. Elsa aprovecho para ahuecarse el pelo que le había aplastado el gorro.<p>

-¿Tienes que hacer eso ahora? - siseo Sherlock.

-¡Tu te has parado a peinarte frente a una ventana! - le echo en cara Elsa.

-Es diferente.

-¿Como?

-Me estas distrayendo.

Elsa negó con la cabeza, pero dejo igualmente de arreglarse el pelo. Sherlock le hizo un gesto de silencio y abrió una puerta con cuidado. Dentro, varios guardias jugaban al ping-pong. En silencio Sherlock volvió a cerrar la puerta y cogió a Elsa del brazo, tirando de ella por el pasillo.

-Y... ¿a donde creen que van? - pregunto una voz a sus espaldas. Sherlock se puso recto y Elsa se mordió el labio. Lentamente, Sherlock se giro con una sonrisa para dirigirse al hombre que les había parado.

-Ah, magnifico, nos habíamos perdido – volviéndose a mirar a Elsa, dijo – Querida, este hombre nos podrá indicar la salida. Hemos venido a ver a su hermano y nos hemos perdido intentando salir. ¿Seria tan amable de ayudarnos?

El soldado sonrió y con un movimiento rápido agarro a Sherlock del brazo, torciendoselo e inmovilizando al detective.

-¡Oiga! ¡Soy abogada y usted no tiene ningún derecho a...! - sin perder tiempo, el hombre agarro a Elsa y la inmovilizo a ella también. Elsa soltó un quejido.

-¡Quitele las manos de encima ahora mismo!

-¡Andando! ¡Ahora! - le ordeno el soldado y los empujo por el pasillo hasta las escaleras.

-Le digo que esto es altamente irregular. Usted no tiene ningún derecho a tratarnos así.

-Se han colado en estos barracones sin permiso, señorita. Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a detenerles.

-Cuando salga de aquí me asegurare de que le destinen a Irak – gruño Elsa.

El soldado rio – Claro que si, señorita. Siga caminando por favor.

-Es señora – dijo Sherlock.

El soldado les empujo hasta los baños del barracón. Dentro de oían voces gritando y Sherlock miro a Elsa de reojo. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. El soldado abrió la puerta de una patada y los metió dentro de las duchas. Tres pares de ojos se volvieron a mirarles. John hizo un aspaviento y Elsa le saludo con la mano, pidiendo disculpas.

-Señor, he encontrado a estos dos husmeando por los cuarteles.

-¿De esto se trataba? - pregunto el general – ¿De distraerme para que estos dos mataran a Bainbridge?

-No es así...

Sherlock se soltó de la presa del soldado y se dirigió hacia el cadáver. El soldado soltó a Elsa y corrió hacia Sherlock, manteniendolo lejos del cuerpo. Elsa se froto el brazo, dolorida.

-¿Matarlo con qué? ¿Donde esta el arma del crimen?

-¿Qué?

-¿Donde esta el arma? Registreme – dijo Sherlock levantando los brazos – No hay arma.

-Bainbridge esta de guardia hasta hace cinco minutos, ¿cuando ha pasado esto? - pregunto John.

-Obviamente lo asesinaron antes de meterse en la ducha – dijo el general.

-No – negó Sherlock.

-¿No?

-Esta empapado, tiene champú en el pelo. Se metió en la ducha y entonces alguien le apuñalo.

-La ducha estaba cerrada por entro, señor. He tenido que entrar a la fuerza – dijo el otro soldado.

-Habrá escalado hacia dentro.

-Entonces estaríamos empapados nosotros también, ¿no?

-General, por favor. Soy John Watson, miembro de la quinta brigada de fusileros de Northumberland. Pase tres años en Afganistan, soy veterano de Kandahar, Helmand y estudie en el hospital Bart. ¡Déjeme ver el cuerpo!

El general miro un segundo el cuerpo y asintió con la cabeza. El soldado soltó a John. Este se quito su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia el cuerpo. El soldado que habia arrastrado a Sherlock y Elsa a las duchas pregunto en voz baja:

-¿Suicidio?

-No. No hay arma – contesto Sherlock. Se dirigió entonces hacia la ducha y la inspecciono. Cuando no encontró nada, se concentro en la cabeza del cuerpo.

-Hay una herida muy fina en la parte baja de la espalda – dijo John.

-Un hombre apuñalado, muerto. Sin arma homicida. La puerta cerrada. Solo hay una entrada y una salida – enumero Sherlock.

-Sherlock – llamo John.

-¿Hmm?

-Aún respira.

-Oh, Dios mio – exclamo el soldado.

-¿Qué hacemos? - pregunto Elsa desde la puerta. Sherlock se volvió a mirarla. Estaba pálida y asustada.

-Dame tu bufanda – dijo John.

-¿Qué? - pregunto Sherlock.

-Tu bufanda, ¡rápido! - Sherlock se desato la bufanda y se la paso a John.

-Llamen a una ambulancia, ahora – indico el doctor a los soldados – los guardias dudaron - ¡Vamos!

John presiono la bufanda contra la herida y cogió las manos de Sherlock, indicándole donde aguantar la bufanda.

-Enfermera, presione con fuerza – Sherlock frunció la nariz.

-¿Enfermera?

-Si, voy a hacerle primeros auxilios. Presione con fuerza.

Sherlock miro a Elsa y esta se encogió de hombros. Sin sabe que más hacer, el detective presiono con fuerza la herida.

-Stephen – llamo John – Stephen, aguanta.

Para alivio de todos, la ambulancia llego en pocos minutos y los paramédicos recogieron a Bainbridge para trasladarlo al hospital. John se excuso con Sherlock y Elsa y se marcho a casa, con Mary, dejando a Sherlock y Elsa solos. Tanto Sherlock como John acabaron hasta arriba de sangre y Elsa sintió ganas de vomitar al ver al detective.

-Le tienes fobia a la sangre – dijo Sherlock. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-No es mi elemento favorito, no – confirmo Elsa – Sherlock, no sabemos quien ha hecho esto.

-Lo se – suspiro Sherlock.

-¿Y qué hacemos? - pregunto la pelirroja.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

-Esperamos a que ataque de nuevo.

-¿Y si no lo hace?

-Lo hará, antes o después – dijo Sherlock – Siempre vuelve a atacar. Puede ser un asesino en serie que necesite el subidón, o un ajuste de cuentas, en cuyo caso, cuando el asesino se entere de que Bainbridge esta vivo volverá a atacar.

-Tampoco sabemos como lo hizo – señalo Elsa.

Sherlock se limito a callar.

-Eres humano, Sherlock. Es normal que falles alguna vez.

-No me importa fallar, pero John suele escribir sobre mis fallos en su blog. Eso no me gusta.

Elsa rio – John, malvado.

Sherlock rio con ella. Estudio su bufanda con cuidado.

-Esa vas a tener que tirarla – dijo Elsa con una sonrisa.

-Era de mis favoritas... - murmuro Sherlock - ¿Te espera Mycroft en casa?

La pregunta pillo desprevenida a Elsa – No, esta fuera, en alguna tontería de las suyas.

-Entonces, ¿estas libre esta noche?

-Supongo, si... - dijo Elsa.

-¿Te gusta la comida china?

* * *

><p>-¿Qué paso al final con el elefante? Nunca llegue a preguntar... - pregunto Elsa picoteando de su cerdo agridulce.<p>

-Oh, derribaron la casa y se llevaron al elefante al zoo – dijo Sherlock al otro lado de la mesa – Aún siguen buscando a la red de trafico de animales.

-Seguro que si tu estuvieras en el caso ya lo habrías cerrado – rio Elsa.

-Seguramente, ya sabes...

-En Scotland Yard no trabaja nadie – termino Elsa por él. Sherlock rio.

-Exacto.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio hasta que Sherlock hablo.

-John me ha dicho que tienes problemas con Mycroft – Elsa soltó sus palillos en la mesa y junto las manos sobre la boca.

-Estábamos teniendo un rato muy agradable, Sherlock, ¿por qué sacas el tema?

-Solo me intereso por tu vida, Elsa.

-Pues no te intereses, ¿de acuerdo?

-Cuando os divorciéis...

-¡Sherlock!

-Si os divorciáis – se corrigió Sherlock - ¿Puedo seguir contando con tu ayuda?

-No voy a divorciarme – dijo Elsa, más para ella que para Sherlock. El detective se encogió de hombros – Pero puedes contar conmigo.

Sherlock sonrió y siguió comiendo.

-¿Que ibas a decirme antes? - pregunto Sherlock.

-¿Antes?

-Antes, cuando te llame a tu despacho, ¿qué ibas a decirme?

-Sherlock, tendrás que ser más especifico...

-Dijiste 'Pero tu nunca...' y luego te callaste, ¿qué ibas a decirme?

Elsa pensó unos segundos antes de contestar.

-¡Oh, antes! Era una tontería...

-Dímela.

-Solo que... me preguntaste si estaba libre. Tu nunca preguntas, pides y los demás hacemos lo que quieres.

-Yo no...

-Lo haces Sherlock – sonrió Elsa – Pero los demás somos tan tontos o te queremos tanto que nos da igual.

Sherlock la miro en silencio.

-¿Me quieres?

Elsa le sonrió – Claro, eres mi amigo y mi... - trago saliva – mi cuñado.

Sherlock asintió, desviando la vista.

-Somos familia, claro... Tienes razón.

Elsa se mordió el labio y se levanto.

-Debería irme, se hace tarde y...

-No, no... No tienes porque irte – la paro Sherlock.

-Tengo trabajo mañana, tengo que levantarme temprano y... en serio es mejor que me vaya.

Sherlock dejo caer los brazos, derrotados.

-Déjame que llame a un taxi por ti – dijo el detective sacando el móvil.

-No te molestes, puedo hacerlo yo...

-Insisto – dijo Sherlock.

Elsa sonrió nerviosa y se sentó de nuevo a esperar. El taxi tardo menos de diez minutos en llegar pero a Elsa esos diez minutos le parecieron eternos. Sentía que le faltaba el aire e hizo lo posible por no mirar a Sherlock. Finalmente, el taxi llego y Elsa se levanto de un salto de la mesa, dirigiéndose hacia la salida del local. Oía los pasos de Sherlock tras de ella y apretó el paso. Salio a la calle y se paro junto al taxi.

-Ah, gracias por la cena – dijo sin mirar a Sherlock.

-El placer a sido mio – respondió Sherlock.

Elsa lo miro unos segundos y nerviosa señalo el taxi.

-Sera mejor que me vaya y...

-Hasta la próxima – se despidió Sherlock.

-Hasta la próxima o hasta la boda, lo que llegue primero.

-Hasta la próxima – repitió Sherlock.

Elsa se limito a asentir y subió al taxi. Dio la dirección al conductor y se pusieron en marcha. Antes de girar la esquina de Baker Street, Elsa se giro para mirar a la calle y vio a Sherlock, de pie en la acera, siguiendo con la mirada su taxi.

Elsa se giro para mirar al frente y cerro los ojos, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el asiento.

-Por favor, no. Por favor, no.

* * *

><p><strong>Me he cansado de sutilezas, aunque hay más de una en este capítulo. Pero en fin, vamos a darle un poco de vidilla al asunto ;) <strong>

**El fic de Loki/OC ya esta encaminado, así que ire actualizando más este a partir de ahora. Me he pasado toda la tarde escribiendo pero merece la pena... Próximo cap sera el último antes de la boda de John, así que iros preparando que vienen curvas. **

**Muchas gracias a todas de nuevo por vuestra paciencia con este fic ^_^ **

**Review! **


	12. Blog 3

**Me gusta esto de escribir los blogs de John. Me dan la opción de ampliar la historia desde el punto de vista de John, que cuando escribo no lo toco mucho, pero siempre es interesante. **

**Lo más probable es que escriba blogs de todos los casos que hagan en la historia. Son casi como epílogos de cada caso ^_^ Además los comentarios del blog me sirven para definir también a los personajes. A fin de cuentas, están ínter actuando los unos con los otros. **

* * *

><p><strong>Blog #3<strong>

Sherlock no quería que escribiera sobre este caso por motivos obvios. Pero no hay manera de que desaproveche la oportunidad de... ¡bueno, ahora veréis!

Empezó con el email de uno de los guardias de la Reina. Tal vez seria mejor empezar esto con sus propias palabras. _'Querido señor Holmes. Soy un soldado al servicio de su Majestad. Le escribo acerca de un asunto privado – uno del que no me siento cómodo hablando con mis superiores. Sonaría trivial. Pero creo que alguien me esta acosando. Estoy acostumbrado a los turistas. Es parte del trabajo. Pero esto es diferente. Alguien me vigila. Me saca fotos. Todos los días. No quiero mencionárselo al Coronel. Pero no me deja descansar. He leído sobre usted y este tipo de casos no le interesan a la policía.' _

Al principio, Sherlock no estaba interesado. Tal vez a alguien le gustaban los hombres en uniforme. Pero creo que fue la combinación de porque este guardia estaba en peligro y la mención de que no le interesaría a la policía lo que le hizo prestar atención. Y la verdad, necesitábamos un descanso de los preparativos de la boda, así que salimos hacia Wellington Barracks. Antes de salir si quiera, Sherlock llamo a Elsa a Scotland Yard para que viniera con nosotros. A veces creo que disfruta más resolviendo casos con ella que conmigo.

Nos encontramos con Elsa ya allí y nos dispusimos a ponernos a investigar. Teníamos que esperar a que el guardia acabara su turno. Después de una ¿pelea? entre Sherlock y Elsa, en la que Sherlock dejo a Elsa colgada en los barracones sola (no os preocupéis, ya le he dicho que eso no estuvo demasiado bien), nos sentamos a esperar en el parque frente a Wellington. Bueno, se suponía que teníamos que esperar. A Sherlock eso no se le da muy bien y antes de que me diera cuenta, robo un sombrero, se disfrazo y se colo en el edificio. Con Elsa. A veces creo que tiene un desorden bipolar.

Pero era tarde, el chico que nos escribió estaba muerto. Estaba en la ducha, rodeado de sangre. Solo que no había manera de que alguien le hubiera acuchillado. La puerta estaba cerrada desde dentro y, como Sherlock dijo, no le habían apuñalado antes de entrar a la ducha. Un misterio de puerta cerrada de libro, el tipo de crimen que Sherlock _adora_.

Yo, sin embargo, estaba más preocupado por la víctima. Y, cuando por fin pude examinarlo, ¡descubrí que estaba vivo aún! Creo que estamos tan acostumbrados a encontrarnos cadáveres que Sherlock simplemente miro el cuerpo y lo declaro muerto. Me las apañe para cortar la hemorragia y se lo llevaron al hospital. También descubrimos que a Elsa le da repelús la sangre. ¡Ya puede ir acostumbrándose!

El misterio persiste, de todas formas. ¿Quien intento matarle? Y, y esto es lo interesante para Sherlock, ¿donde esta el arma? Es imposible. Nadie pudo entrar y salir de la ducha. Y el guardia no se apuñalo a si mismo porque el arma hubiera estado allí.

Un crimen imposible. Perfecto para Sherlock.

Solo que...

¡No ha podido resolverlo!

¡Sherlock Holmes perdido!

Esperaba que esto le fastidiara más de lo que lo hizo. La realidad es que simplemente lo dejo correr, invito a Elsa a cenar comida china y cuando acabaron se volvió a casa a organizar el convite. Y hablo en serio...

* * *

><p><strong>7 comentarios<strong>

Gracias, John.

**Sherlock Holmes**

Eso era sarcasmo, por cierto. Se que esas cosas a veces se te pasan.

**Sherlock Holmes**

Y no tengo un trastorno bipolar.

**Sherlock Holmes**

Lo que tu digas, Sherlock. ¿Como fue la cena, por cierto?

**John Watson**

¡Fue una cena normal, John!

**Sherlock Holmes**

Alguien esta un poco histérico, ¿no?

**John Watson**

¿No tienes que escribir algún otro caso más para torturar al mundo?

**Sherlock Holmes**

¿Tengo que llamar a Elsa para preguntarle si esta bien?

**John Watson**

Elsa esta perfectamente, John. Déjala tranquila con sus cosas.

**Sherlock Holmes**

Vale, ahora SI estoy preocupado.

**John Watson. **

Un momento... ¡¿Estabais en el parque de en frente?! ¿Me obligasteis a sentarme en la calle a esperar y estabais a unos metros?

**Elsa Holmes**

Fue cosa de Sherlock

**John Watson.**

Chivato.

**Sherlock Holmes**

¿Por qué?

**Elsa Holmes**

¿Hola?

**Elsa Holmes**

TIO! Increíble! Sherlock sin saber algo!

**Mike Stamford**

¿A quien no le gusta un hombre con uniforme?

**Donna Staveley**

LOL!

**Dame Latif**

me niego a creer que sherlock no pudiera resolver un caso

**elimprobable**

Y ha vuelto :)

**John Watson**

* * *

><p><strong>Para las que han preguntado '¿Me estoy imaginando que John sabe algo?', no, no habéis perdido la cabeza. John se huele algo. <strong>

**Review!**


	13. Nota

¡Hola gente!

Esto no es una actualización, solo un aviso rápido:

Ahora mismo estoy rodeada de cajas de mudanza, porque mañana lunes 19 me voy a Madrid con mi novio. Como comprenderéis, hasta que no este en mi nuevo piso, con Internet, no voy a poder actualizar las historias. En un principio, para el día 23 ya estaremos completamente asentados, con conexión a Internet en casa.

En parte, esa ha sido la razón de la actualización masiva de capítulos este martes pasado.

Para las que estáis un poco perdidas, os dejo aquí una lista:

-Dos capítulos de '**Sleepwalking Past Hope'**, mi historia Logyn (Loki/Sigyn). Loki, Sigyn, Thor y Jane han escapado de Asgard y están... ¿donde? ¡Sorpresa! ;)

-Un capitulo nuevo de** 'Sherlock'**. Poco a poco, esta historia esta cogiendo forma y este último cap abarca el penúltimo caso de Sherlock, John y Elsa antes de la boda de John y Mary. El siguiente caso sera un multi-cap que creo que os va a gustar mucho a todas.

-Empece una historia nueva basada en el nuevo cómic de Marvel, **'Loki: Agent of Asgard'**. Mi historia se llama exactamente igual que el cómic. Por ahora solo esta el primer capítulo, pero en cuanto se asiente seguiré con la historia como con todas las demás.

Os invito a todas a que leáis todas las historias que no seguís hasta que pueda seguir actualizando de manera regular en Madrid. O las historias cortas que podéis encontrar en mi perfil (one-shots, la gran mayoría sobre Loki y Sigyn). También podéis encontrar el AU de 'SPH', llamado **'Illusions'**, en mi perfil.

Muchas gracias a todas por los comentarios, 'follow/fav' a la historia y las visitas a mis historias.

Os prometo que actualizare tan pronto como pueda.

¡Muchos besos a todas/os!

**Alessandra. **


	14. Secuestro

**¡Hola a todas! Estoy de vuelta con Sherlock ahora que ya estoy asentada en Madrid ^_^**

**Este es el último caso antes de la boda de John y va a ser largo. Largo tipo cinco capítulos de duración. Sin contar los blogs que vaya haciendo entre medias. **

**Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes ;)**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que habéis comentado el fic o hecho 'follow/fav' a la historia. Agradezco todo vuestro apoyo 3**

**Y sin más, a por el cap!**

* * *

><p><strong>Secuestro<strong>

_Olvidarte, desearía poder hacerlo._

_Muse – Stockholm Syndrome. _

_Y ella es la única para mi, me da todo lo que necesito, me ayuda a coexistir. Me pones enfermo porque te adoro tanto... _

_Muse – Space Dementia. _

Los pasos rápidos de la niña le hicieron sonreír con cariño. Sintió deseos de volverse para mirarla, pero se esforzó por mirar al frente. La pequeña soltó una risita y se subió de un salto al sofá junto a él. Llevaba un caballo de juguete en la mano y lo hizo moverse por los cojines, como si galopara. Él la miro por el rabillo del ojo y bajo el periódico, sonriendo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, papá.

-¡Pero si aún no te he dado tu regalo!

La niña soltó el caballo y se engancho a su cuello. Para tener solo cinco años recién cumplidos era bastante ligera.

-¿Qué es, papá? ¿Qué es?

Él rio y se levanto del sofá, dejándola atrás.

-Cierra los ojos, ¡sin trampas!

La pequeña cerro los ojos y se tapo con las manos, abriendo los dedos para espiar a su padre.

-¡Ah, no, no, no! ¡No vale mirar!

La niña rio y su padre dejo un paquete frente a ella, envuelto cuidadosamente. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miro con la boca abierta.

-¡Vamos, ábrelo! - la animo su padre.

Sin esperar un segundo, la niña se lanzo contra el papel de regalo y lo desgarro. Abrió la caja y caso una muñeca de juguete. Su padre le dio cuerda y la bailarina empezó a moverse frente a la mesita de café.

-¡Oh, papá! ¡Es preciosa!

De un salto, la niña se bajo del sofá y abrazo a su padre. Fuera del piso, en el pasillo, se oyeron unos golpes, pero padre e hija los ignoraron. De repente, un golpe contra la puerta los hizo separarse y la niña se escondió tras su padre.

-¿Quien es? - pregunto, asustada.

-No lo se – él la empujo hacia la cocina y la metió en uno de los armarios - Quédate aquí y no salgas, ¿de acuerdo? - ella asintió.

Él cerro la puerta y en ese momento, la puerta de la calle se abrió de golpe. La niña se encogió en el armario y se tapo las orejas con las manos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Oía golpes fuera del armario y con cuidado abrió la puerta ligeramente, lo suficiente para ver que estaba pasando fuera.

Un hombre con una pata de palo forcejeaba con su padre. El extraño golpeo a su padre con una vara de metal y la niña vio a su padre caer contra la mesa de la cocina, lanzandola contra su armario. De un golpe, la mesa cerro de nuevo el armario de la cocina y ella estaba encerrada allí. Oía gruñidos al otro lado de la puerta y como algo se arrastraba, alejándose de ella.

En silencio espero varios minutos hasta que no oyó nada más. Empujo con fuerza la puerta del armario y consiguió salir a la cocina. La sala estaba destrozada, con trastos tirados por el suelo y platos rotos. Corriendo al salón, lo encontró en el mismo estado.

-¡Papá! - llamo. Pero nadie le contesto - ¡Papá! - probó de nuevo, más fuerte.

Empezó a llorar de nuevo y se sentó contra el sofá, abrazándose a si misma.

La televisión estaba encendida y en las noticias hablaban sobre un caso de desaparición. La niña levanto la cabeza y miro a la televisión, que contaba como un detective privado (¿qué era un detective privado?) había encontrado a una mujer desaparecida hacia semanas. La niña se seco las lagrimas y se levanto del suelo.

En la televisión contaban que para todo tipo de problemas, Sherlock Holmes, de la calle Baker, era su hombre.

La niña fue a su cuarto, cogió su hucha de cerdo y un abrigo. Volvió al salón y recogió su nueva muñeca. Salio a la calle y cerro con cuidado la puerta.

-Disculpe, ¿puede llevarme a la calle Baker? - pregunto a un taxista que pasaba por allí.

* * *

><p>John salio del metro y se dirigió al puesto de prensa más cercano. Hacia varios días que no oía nada sobre Sherlock y había decidido que hoy iría a visitarle. Según dio dos pasos fuera del metro, empezó a llover a cantaros. Suspirando, abrió su paraguas y se sacudió las gotas de agua de la chaqueta de cuero.<p>

Compro varios periódicos y puso rumbo a Baker Street cuando unos llantos le hicieron detenerse. Estaba frente a una calle lateral, cerca del piso de Sherlock. Se adentro unos pasos, buscando el origen del ruido y entonces la vio.

Estaba escondida en un portal cercano, empapada hasta los huesos y llorando a moco tendido. John suspiro y se acerco a ella.

-¿Estas bien? - la niña lo miro en silencio y siguió llorando. John se saco un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo tendió – Ten, sécate los ojos. Mejor así, ¿verdad? - la pequeña le sonrió – Y ahora dime, ¿qué te ocurre?

-Es-estoy perdida – lloriqueo la niña – Estoy buscando a Sherlock Holmes de la calle Baker.

John miro a la niña en silencio. No era la primera vez que Sherlock cogía casos sobre niños, pero se pregunto si esta vez el detective prestaría atención. Finalmente, suspiro.

-Yo conozco a Sherlock – dijo. Los ojos de la niña brillaron – Yo te llevare a Baker Street.

John le tendió la mano y la pequeña se agarro a él, alegre. John se aseguro que la pequeña estuviera bajo el paraguas y juntos salieron en dirección a Baker Street.

* * *

><p>Minutos después, John abrió la puerta del 221B y dejo a la niña entrar. La pequeña entro rápidamente en el rellano y se quito el abrigo mojado.<p>

-¡Señora Hudson! - llamo John en voz alta. La puerta al final del pasillo se abrió y la casera de Sherlock les recibió.

-¡Buenas tardes, John! ¡Oh, me temo que Sherlock no esta en casa! Ha salido con Elsa.

-¿Con Elsa?

-Si, dijeron algo de un caso y salieron a toda prisa en cuanto entraron. Pero han dejado a ese maldito perro arriba...

-¿Un caso? ¿Sherlock y Elsa? - John miro a la señora Hudson sonriendo levemente. Sherlock y Elsa se habían ido a resolver un caso sin él. Se pregunto porque no le habrían llamado.

-Si, Elsa llego y subió enseguida a buscar a Sherlock. Ha sido raro, porque ella siempre saluda, ya sabes lo educada que es siempre... supongo que le corría prisa. Y salieron enseguida.

-¿Y el perro?

-¡Oh, el maldito perro! Lleva toda la tarde ladrando. Lo dejaron en el piso de Sherlock porque yo tengo alergia, ¿sabes? Llevo toda la tarde estornudando.

-¿Sherlock se ha comprado un perro? - pregunto el doctor.

-No, es de Elsa, querido – en ese momento, la señora Hudson se fijo en la pequeña junto a John - ¿Y quien es esta preciosidad?

John miro a la niña y sonrió – Ha venido a pedir ayuda a Sherlock.

La señora Hudson le quito la bufanda mohada a la pequeña y sonrió.

-Voy a secarte esto, preciosa – sonrió - ¿Por qué no esperáis arriba? Os subiré una taza de te caliente y unas galletas mientras esperáis a Sherlock.

John guió a la niña al piso de arriba. Al abrir la puerta, un sabueso de pelo marrón se lanzo contra John y empezó a ladrar y saltar a sus pies. John le chisto para que se callara y el perro, un cachorro se dio cuenta John, se sentó a sus pies, llorando. John suspiro y le acaricio la cabeza. El perro le lamió la mano y salto sobre el sofá de Sherlock. John negó con la cabeza e insto a la niña a entrar en el piso. Se sentaron juntos a esperar a Sherlock, el sentado en su sillón habitual y la pequeña, frente a él, en el sillón de Sherlock. Unos minutos después la señora Hudson subió con el te y las galletas y la niña empezó a comer en silencio.

Unos pasos rápidos se oyeron en la escalera, seguidos de un portazo.

-¡Esta vez le tenemos! - oyó John la voz de Sherlock - ¡Que error tan estúpido!

La puerta del piso se abrió de golpe y John y la niña se levantaron de golpe. Sherlock iba vestido con un uniforme de limpieza y a su lado Elsa, con el pelo recogido sobre la cabeza, llevaba un uniforme similar. Sin saludar a John, se lanzo a la cocina con un paquete transparente con una bala en la mano. Elsa vio a John y levanto la mano para saludarle. John le sonrió y señalo a Sherlock con la mano y Elsa se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. John mejor que nadie debería saber como era Sherlock con estas cosas.

La niña sin embargo no perdió tiempo en hablar con Sherlock.

-¡Señor Holmes! Necesito su ayuda. Mi pa...

-¡Ahora no! - exclamo Sherlock sin mirarla, sin prestarle si quiera atención.

La pequeña titubeo.

-Pero, no lo entiende... tengo un grave problema...

Sherlock paso a su lado sin mirarla y la niña suspiro.

-¡Sherlock! Esta niña necesita tu ayuda. ¿Podrías...?

-¡Sujétame esto, John! - dijo Sherlock tendiéndole a John una bolsa con una pistola. John cogió la bolsa transparente con sorpresa y miro a Sherlock sin entender. Elsa negó con la cabeza y se quito el uniforme de limpieza, quedándose con una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos pantalones negros sencillos.

-¿Qué habéis estado haciendo? - pregunto John.

-Persiguiendo a un asalta bancos al que Lastrade le tiene echado el ojo – explico la abogada – Pero se ha escapado de nuevo. Tenemos el arma del atraco pero...

-¿No debería estar en manos de la policía? - pregunto John mirando a Sherlock. El detective se había quitado el uniforme también y estaba estudiando la bala de la otra bolsa de plástico con cuidado a la luz.

-¡Eso le he dicho yo! - exclamo Elsa frustrada – Pero se niega a llamar a Anderson.

John suspiro y observo a Sherlock ponerse los guantes antes de sacar la bala de su bolsa.

-¿Y tu quien eres? - pregunto Elsa con voz dulce. John se volvió y vio a la niña y la abogada sonreírse mutuamente.

-Me llamo Olivia. Olivia Flaversham – la pequeña le tendió la mano y riendo Elsa se la apretó, saludándola.

-Yo me llamo Elsa Holmes, Olivia.

Olivia abrió la boca y miro a Sherlock.

-¿Estáis casados? - pregunto la niña inocentemente. El ruido de vasos cayendo llego de la cocina y John se volvió a mirar a Sherlock, con el ceño fruncido. Elsa rio, nerviosa.

-No, soy su cuñada, ¿sabes lo que es eso, querida? - Olivia asintió vigorosamente y Elsa sonrió.

En la cocina, Sherlock se repuso rápidamente de su accidente y siguió preparando cosas para sus pruebas al microscopio. John se acerco a él.

-¿De qué va todo esto?

-¿No te ha explicado Elsa que estábamos haciendo...?

-No me refiero a eso Sherlock – le corto el doctor – Me refiero a salir a resolver un caso con ella sola, me refiero a invitarla a cenar. Me refiero a dejar caer tus vasos de medición cuando la niña ha preguntado si estabais casados. ¿De qué va esto, Sherlock?

-No tengo la menor idea de que estas hablando – murmuro Sherlock ignorando a John.

-¿Sabes? La última vez que te vi así fue con La Mujer. No, ignora eso. Ni siquiera con Irene Adler estabas así de extraño.

Sherlock no respondió a su amigo y siguió preparando cosas, mientras Elsa entretenía a Olivia en el salón. El detective saco la bala de la bolsa de plástico y saco una caja de su bolsillo. Cuando la abrió, saco otra bala, completamente idéntica a la anterior y las coloco a ambas en el microscopio. Con cuidado, Sherlock las fue girando, poco a poco, observándolas a través de la lente. Según las iba girando, su sonrisa iba agrandándose. Hasta que la sonrisa se congelo en sus labios. Sherlock pego un puñetazo a la mesa y grito:

-¡NO!

En el salón, Elsa pego un salto y corrió a la cocina.

-¿Malas noticias? - pregunto John.

Sherlock tiro las dos balas al otro lado de la cocina y Elsa grito:

-¡Sherlock, son pruebas policiales! - la abogada cogió con cuidado las balas y las guardo en una bolsa de plástico.

-¡Estaba tan cerca! - exclamo Sherlock mesándose el pelo, frustrado. Se levanto y se dirigió al salón. Ignorando a Olivia se dejo caer sobre su sillón y se tapo los ojos con la mano.

Olivia, viendo la oportunidad, se acerco al detective.

-¿Señor Holmes, podría escucharme ahora? - Sherlock la miro de reojo.

-No es un buen momento, señorita.

Sherlock cogió su violín sin levantarse del sillón y empezó a tocar una canción lenta. Olivia lo miro con cara triste y Sherlock suspiro.

-Tu madre sabrá donde esta.

-No tengo madre – susurro la niña.

Sherlock dejo de tocar y se sentó derecho en el sillón.

-Bueno, seguramente él... ¡No tengo tiempo para padres perdidos!

-¡Pero no se ha perdido! - exclamo la niña – ¡Se lo llevo un hombre con una pata de palo!

Sherlock la miro en silencio unos segundos antes de levantarse de un salto del sillón y empezar a pasearse por el salón.

-¿Estas segura de que tenia una pata de palo? - pregunto. Olivia asintió y Sherlock sonrió - ¡Esplendido!

-¿Le conoces? - pregunto John.

-Su nombre es Fidget y era empleado de Moriarty. Casi le tenia en Rusia, pero se escapo... ¡Pero esta vez no se me escapara! Es nuestra oportunidad para atraparle... ¿Quien sabe que maldades esta planeando mientras hablamos? Y ahora – dijo mirando a la niña – Cuéntamelo todo.

* * *

><p>Se sentaron todos juntos en el salón, con John y Sherlock en sus respectivos sillones y Elsa en el sofá, detrás de Olivia. Habían sentado a la pequeña en su 'Silla de los Casos' y la niña les había contado todo lo que había ocurrido el día en que desapareció su padre. Sherlock le fue preguntando cosas sobre su padre, como su profesión (comerciante), sus hábitos de conducta, sus relaciones amorosas y cualquier cosa que el detective considerara importante.<p>

Tras contestar a sus preguntas, cuando Sherlock estuvo satisfecho, se levanto y empezó a pasear de nuevo por el piso.

-¿Estas segura de que me lo has contado todo? Hasta el más mínimo detalle puede ser importante.

-Ha sido todo como le he contado – dijo Olivia con voz cansada.

-¿En qué piensas? - le pregunto John a Sherlock.

-Fidget esta planeando algo, sin lugar a dudas, pero ¿para que necesita a un comerciante?

-Es posible que la niña no sepa todo lo que hace su padre, Sherlock – apunto Elsa. El detective la miro y asintió.

-Pero si es así, no va a sernos de mucha ayuda... – dijo mirando a Olivia – Empezaremos por su casa – resolvió Sherlock – Buscaremos alguna pista de porque lo han secuestrado.

Sherlock se dirigió a la puerta pero Elsa le paro.

-Sherlock, es tarde. La niña se esta durmiendo – señalo a Olivia que se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba – Podemos esperar a mañana.

-El rastro se va a enfriar... - murmuro Sherlock acercándose a Elsa. La abogada se lamió los labios.

-Saldremos mañana a primera hora, te lo prometo.

Sherlock la miro fijamente.

-¿Pasaras aquí la noche?

Elsa abrió la boca sin hablar, mirándole. Finalmente, asintió y Sherlock sonrió.

-Mañana a primera hora pues.

* * *

><p>John se ofreció a quedarse con ellos, pero Elsa le aseguro que estarían bien solos. El doctor se ofreció a traerles comida para la niña y Elsa accedió. La señora Hudson les presto ropa para la pequeña y Sherlock se negó a llamar a Lastrade para informarle de la situación, aunque la abogada insistió.<p>

John ceno con ellos y se marcho solo cuando estuvo seguro de que Elsa podía encargarse de todo. Cuando por fin la puerta del 221B se cerro tras él, dejo a Sherlock y a Olivia en pleno concurso de miradas.

-¿Tienes novia? - pregunto Olivia. Sherlock suspiro.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque son una molestia para mi – contesto el detective.

-Pero así no vasa tener hijos – dijo la niña. Sherlock se encogió de hombros – Mi papá dice que soy lo mejor de su vida.

-Eso es terriblemente cursi – murmuro el detective.

-Sherlock, deja en paz a la niña – pidió Elsa con voz cansada. A sus pies, su nuevo perrito, Toby, movía la cola mirando a Olivia.

-Ha empezado ella – dijo Sherlock.

-Pues lo voy a terminar yo.

-¿Y tu tienes bebes, Elsa? - pregunto Olivia.

-No.

-¿Por qué no? - Elsa suspiro y Sherlock la miro sonriendo. _"¿Ya no es tan divertido a que no?"_. Elsa le dirigió una mirada helada._ "Cállate". _

-No tengo hijos porque no he tenido la oportunidad.

-Pero, ¿tendrás?

Elsa se quedo en silencio. ¿Tendría? ¿Con Mycroft? Su marido no toleraba a prácticamente nadie, ¿como iba a tener paciencia para aguantar a niños pequeños a su alrededor? Hasta Sherlock, con todo lo que era Sherlock, se estaba comportando con Olivia. Se froto la frente y suspiro. Sherlock la observaba en silencio.

-Creo que es momento para que te vayas a la cama – le dijo a Olivia. La niña protesto pero se dirigió al cuarto de Sherlock sin oponer resistencia. Cuando Sherlock se aseguro de que estaba metida en la cama, cerro la puerta y volvió al salón con Elsa. Se sentó junto a ella en el sofá y los dos en silencio miraron al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Se enfadara Mycroft de que estés aquí?

Elsa se encogió de hombros – Aún no ha vuelto de Malasia.

-Lleva fuera dos semanas.

-Lo se.

-¿Seguís teniendo problemas? - pregunto el detective. Elsa suspiro.

-No lo se. Nunca esta en casa. No tengo oportunidad de saberlo.

-¿Como empezó todo esto?

Elsa abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Cerro los ojos y dejo caer la cabeza contra el sofá.

-Mycroft es... Mycroft. Se que todo el mundo tiene sus cosas – rio Elsa – pero últimamente Mycroft me saca de mis casillas. No le aguanto. Cuando llama lo único que quiero es que cuelgue y me deje en paz. Antes de que se fuera buscaba cualquier excusa para no estar en casa. Y ahora que no esta... no quiero que vuelva. ¡Y no se porque, Sherlock! ¿Es por qué nunca me deja en paz sobre mi trabajo? ¿O por qué me trata como a una cría? No lo se... pero no quiero que vuelva a casa y al mismo tiempo si quiero que vuelva – Sherlock desvió la mirada – No se que me pasa.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Elsa se levanto del sofá, suspirando.

-Creo que sera mejor que me vaya a la cama. ¿Estas seguro de que estarás bien en el sofá? - pregunto.

Sherlock asintió sin mirarla y Elsa se fue escaleras arriba hasta la antigua habitación de John, dejando al detective solo en las sombras del salón, preguntándose que demonios estaba pasando.

* * *

><p><strong>Las que hayáis tenido novio más o menos fijo sabéis a que se refiere Elsa con lo de 'me enerva solo tenerle cerca'. Es un sentimiento que aflora de vez en cuando y que normalmente lleva a la ruptura de una pareja, no siempre pero en la mayoría de los casos. Es una sensación MUY desagradable que trae mucho estres consigo. Esto ya se perfilo en capítulos anteriores, pero aquí por primera vez, Elsa admite que Mycroft la saca de sus casillas. <strong>

**Las reacciones de Sherlock creo son lo más interesante aquí: silenciosas, pero rotundas. **

**Las que hayáis visto la película ya sabéis en que me estoy basando para este caso ;) Basil: El Ratón Superdetective ^_^ Detrás de Benedict Cumberbatch, la cosa más mona de este mundo sobre Sherlock Holmes. Espero que no os moleste que me base en este caso, pero es que aún me estoy poniendo al día con las obras originales para adaptarlas al fic como hacen Moffat y Gattis. **

**En cuanto cuelgue este cap, subiré unos de los blogs de John ;) **

**Review! **


	15. Blog 4

**John no es imbécil y se cosca de todo. Y este blog es básicamente eso: que se cosca de todo. **

**La canción de Alejandro la verdad, la puse por casualidad mientras escribia este cap, pero es taaaaaaaaaan Elsa respecto a Sherlock y a Mycroft que creo que la voy a poner más a menudo. Pega mucho con la historia, la verdad. **

* * *

><p><strong>Blog #4 <strong>

_Se que somos jóvenes, y que tal vez me ames, pero ya no puedo seguir así contigo, Alejandro_

_Lady Gaga – Alejandro. _

Vale, ¿recordáis que os dije que algo raro estaba pasando con Sherlock y Elsa? ¿Lo del bipolarismo, y esas cosas?

Bien, definitivamente algo pasa aquí.

Hoy me encontré con una niña perdida buscando la calle Baker para hablar con Sherlock. Por supuesto, la lleve de inmediato al piso y allí me encontré con la señora Hudson. Me contó que Sherlock no estaba, que había salido a resolver un caso. Con Elsa. Los dos solos. ¿Suficientemente raro? ¿No? Aquí hay más.

Al rato volvieron los dos juntos, disfrazados de barrenderos de Dios sabe donde con una pistola y balas que deberían estar en poder de la policía, pero todos conocemos a Sherlock, ¿verdad? En cualquier caso, la niña pregunto lo que todo el mundo pregunta. ¿Elsa y Sherlock están casados? Creedme, lo pregunta más gente de la que pensáis. A fin de cuentas, Elsa se llama Holmes.

Pero lo interesante de la pregunta no fue la pregunta, sino la reacción. Y no la de Elsa, sino la de Sherlock. Me matara por escribir esto, pero dejo caer sus vasos medidores. Sherlock Holmes, ante la pregunta de si esta casado con Elsa Holmes, dejo caer sus preciados vasos medidores al suelo. No se rompió ninguno, por suerte, pero me quede con la boca abierta. Intente hablar con él, pero se cerro en banda. No tengo ni idea de que esta pasando aquí, pero desde luego es mejor que ver una telenovela por la televisión.

Os mantendré a todos informados de este asunto. Y del caso de la niña.

* * *

><p><strong>14 comentarios <strong>

Uh...

**Mike Stanford **

'Uh', definitivamente, si

**John Watson**

Estan muy callado ahí arriba, ¿quieres que vaya a mirar?

**Mrs. Hudson**

No hace falta, señora Hudson, seguro que estan durmiendo, simplemente.

**John Watson**

¿Estas seguro de que es buena idea blogear sobre esto, John?

**Mary Morstan**

Por qué no?

**John Watson**

Mycroft?

**Mary Morstan**

Uh...

**John Watson**

'Uh', definitivamente, si

**Mary Morstan**

Puedo borrarlo

**John Watson**

Yo tengo capturas de pantalla

**theimprobableone**

¿Seria mucho pedir que las borraras?

**John Watson**

No voy a hacer eso

**theimprobableone**

¿Sherlock no estaba así de nervioso antes? Hace unos años, cuando lo de... esa

**Molly Hooper**

* * *

><p><strong>Esa es la importancia que tienes en este fic Molly, que nadie te contesta nunca xD <strong>

**Review! **


	16. Investigación

**Aquí**** estoy de vuelta con el caso de Olivia! **

**Me esta gustando mucho escribir este caso, así que supongo que lo terminare pronto ^_^ Además, tengo preparada una sorpresa para el final que creo os va a gustar ;) **

**Arih, momento Louboutin! Momento Louboutin!**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que comentáis y os pasáis a leer, y a las que habéis hecho 'follow/fav' a la historia!**

**Al turrón!**

* * *

><p><strong>Investigación <strong>

_Pensé que no era un imbécil por nadie, pero cielo, soy un imbécil por ti. _

_Muse – Supermassive Black Hole _

Tal como prometió Elsa, Olivia y ella se levantaron temprano, listas para salir a casa de la pequeña a investigar. Se encontraron con Sherlock ya levantado y vestido con su característico abrigo, ya en la puerta esperándolas.

Sin esperar a John, salieron todos juntos hacia el centro de Londres. Cuando llegaron, Lastrade estaba ya allí con su unidad, esperándoles.

-Sherlock, no puedes seguir con esto – fue lo primero que dijo el inspector. Detrás de él, Anderson sonrió sarcástico – Devuélveme las balas y la pistola.

-No las tengo ahora mismo conmigo, Gavin – contesto Sherlock sin pararse.

-¡Es Greg! - exclamo el inspector. Elsa se acerco a él y saco de su bolso las bolsas de plástico con la pistola y las balas. Lastrade las cogió con cuidado y se las paso a Anderson – Gracias.

-¿Como sabias que íbamos a venir? - pregunto la abogada. Olivia se agarro a su abrigo con la mano, mirando a Anderson desde detrás de sus piernas.

-El blog de John – explico Lastrade – Subió ayer una nueva entrada – Elsa asintió y Lastrade sonrió pícaro.

La abogada frunció el ceño - ¿Qué?

Lastrade miro a Sherlock, que esperaba a Olivia y Elsa en la puerta y luego miro a la abogada, riendo.

-Nada.

Elsa lo vio alejarse y se acerco a Sherlock con Olivia de la mano.

-Vale, eso a sido raro...

-Lastrade es raro – murmuro Sherlock.

-Mira quien habla – le tomo el pelo Elsa. Sherlock sonrió de lado y se aparto para dejarlas pasar.

El ascensor de la finca estaba precintado y las escaleras tenían varias zonas plastificadas, con huellas debajo. Con cuidado, los tres subieron hasta el cuarto piso. Todo el pasillo estaba precintado con cinta policial. Donovan estaba custodiando la entrada del piso.

Cuando los vio llegar sonrió de mala gana y se acerco a ellos.

-El friki y Rita Hayworth nos honran con su presencia.

-Corta el rollo, Donovan – le espeto Elsa – Venimos a inspeccionar el piso. Lastrade nos ha dado permiso.

-Lastrade debería haberos detenido. Habéis secuestrado a una niña – replico la mujer.

-¡La niña vino a vernos por su propia cuenta y nosotros la acogimos esta noche! - Sherlock estaba empezando a perder la paciencia - ¡Déjanos pasar!

Donovan se aparto de mala gana y Sherlock entro en el piso de Olivia. Cuando Elsa fue a seguirlo, Donovan le corto el paso con el brazo.

-Con el hermano, ¿eh? Que clásico...

-¿De qué diantres estas hablando ahora, Donovan? - Donovan cada vez le caía peor a Elsa.

-No te hagas la mosquita muerta, no te pega nada.

Donovan aparto el brazo y ella y Olivia entraron en el piso.

Tal como les había contado Olivia, el secuestrador había destrozado por completo el piso. Había claros signos de lucha en los mueble tirados por el suelo y las marcas en las paredes. Un reguero de gotas de sangre salia de la cocina hasta la puerta principal. Olivia le apretó la mano y Elsa le sonrió, intentando tranquilizarla. Sherlock estaba agachado junto al sofá, buscando pistas, así que la abogada sentó a Olivia en una silla junto a la puerta y se acerco al detective consultor.

-¿Alguna pista?

Sherlock se levanto del suelo, sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones.

-Nada por ahora, pero con este desastre no seria raro que el secuestrador haya dejado algo atrás que podamos usar – Sherlock dio una vuelta sobre si mismo y estudio el salón.

-Olivia dijo que el enfrentamiento principal fue en la cocina – le recordó Elsa.

El detective asintió y se dirigió a la cocina, con Elsa detrás de él. La cocina, observo Elsa, estaba si acaso en peor estado que el salón. Había armarios rotos con puertas a medio descolgar, platos rotos por el suelo y sangre en la mesa de la cocina. Sherlock tenia razón, cualquier pista seria útil y con ese desastre, no seria extraño que el secuestrador hubiera dejado huellas detrás.

-Anderson ha cogido muestras de la sangre y los forenses han buscado huellas por toda la casa – dijo Donovan detrás de ellos – No han encontrado más que las huellas de la niña y el padre.

-Tiene que haber algo... ¡algo! - murmuro Sherlock.

-Tal vez la sangre sea del secuestrador – sugirió Elsa mirado a Donovan.

-Han mandado las muestras al Bart's. Esta tarde tendremos los resultados.

-¡No puedo esperar tanto! - exclamo Sherlock.

El detective empezó a abrir y cerrar puertas en la cocina, buscando cualquier detalle que pudiera ayudarle con su investigación. Elsa suspiro y se aparto de su camino, dejandole hacer.

Sherlock les había contado algunas cosas sobre Fidget, el hombre al que creían estar buscando. Según el detective, Fidget era casi la mano derecha de Moriarty para algunos asuntos. Con el criminal consultor muerto, había tomado posesión de las redes criminales de Moriarty y había continuado con los planes de su antiguo jefe. Sherlock había conseguido desmantelar casi todas las redes a manos de Fidget, pero el propio Fidget había escapado.

Ahora estaba de nuevo en marcha, en Londres, pero Sherlock no tenia ni idea de porque en ese momento o allí. A sus ojos no tenia ningún sentido.

Así que ahí seguía, buscando pistas.

Media hora después, Sherlock se rindió a la evidencia: no había nada que encontrar en el piso. De mal humor, salio del piso, dejando atrás a Elsa y Olivia. La abogada no se molesto ni en seguirlo, preocupada más por que hacer con la niña que del estado de animo del detective.

Entre Donovan y ella, habían contactado con la abuela materna de la niña, que se ofreció a quedarse con la pequeña hasta que el caso se solucionara. Tras tomar nota de la dirección, la abogada se dispuso a llevar a la pequeña a casa de su abuela, cuando un grito de jubilo la hizo parase en seco en la puerta del piso.

Olivia y ella se miraron y bajaron corriendo al portal. Al llegar abajo, Lastrade la miro y señalo el ascensor. Elsa se asomo al cubículo y vio a Sherlock agachado en el suelo, cogiendo con pinzas un trozo de lana. La abogada se asomo por encima de Sherlock y vio que lo que el detective inspeccionaba era un gorro de lana negro, gastado.

-¿Eso es...?

-¡Si! - contesto Sherlock, todo su mal humor, esfumado.

-¿Pero es suyo? - pregunto Elsa.

Sherlock se incorporo y saco una bolsa de plástico de su bolsillo – Esta lana es de origen ruso, no cabe duda. El trenzado es característico de la zona de Siberia. Allí fue donde le perdí la pista a Fidget.

Elsa se mordió el labio - ¿Y no te parece que es un poco conveniente que hayas encontrado este gorro aquí, teniendo en cuenta a quien estamos buscando?

-Crees que dejo el gorro aquí a propósito para que lo encontrara – Elsa asintió - ¡Por supuesto que lo hizo a propósito! Fidget quiere atraparme, como yo quiero atraparle a él. Empiezo a pensar que todo el tema del secuestro no ha sido más que una excusa para llamar mi atención.

-En ese caso, ¿no seria mejor dejar a Scotland Yard ocuparse de todo esto?

-¡Ni hablar! - protesto Sherlock – Este caso es mio, no voy a dejar que se lleven el merito por esto.

-A ti el merito te da igual – dijo Elsa – Tu quieres acabar con Moriarty tu solo, pero, Sherlock, Moriarty esta muerto. Tu lo viste morir.

-La gente como Moriarty no muere nunca del todo, Elsa. Acechan desde la tumba...

-Creo que necesitan un psicólogo.

-A mi no me pasa nada – Sherlock hizo un gesto para desestimar la sugerencia de Elsa – Tenemos que ir al Bart's.

Elsa negó con la cabeza – Llama a John, yo tengo que llevar a Olivia a casa de su abuela.

-¡Yo quiero ayudar!

La petición de Olivia, hizo que Sherlock y Elsa se giraran a mirar a la niña. Olivia los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Vamos a ir en taxi? - pregunto Olivia.

Sherlock carraspeo – Tu no vienes, esto no es cosa de niños.

-¡Pero yo quiero ayudar!

-Querida – Sherlock se esforzó por sonreír a la niña y hablarle suavemente -, creo que no lo entiendes, esto es peligroso. No vas a venir. El inspector Lastrade te acompañara a casa de tu abuela y no se hable más.

Lastrade, que había observado toda la conversación en silencio, protesto:

-¡Estoy en medio de un caso, Sherlock!

-_Yo_ estoy en medio de un caso, Lastrade – dijo Sherlock saliendo a la calle, seguido de Elsa y Olivia – Y necesito a Elsa conmigo.

-Por supuesto que ibas a necesitarla a ella – murmuro Lastrade. Elsa lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Lastrade saco el móvil y tecleo algo. Luego le lanzo el móvil a la abogada – En serio Sherlock, no tengo tiempo para hacer de niñera.

-¡Pues manda a Anderson, si quieres! Elsa se viene conmigo al Bart's.

-¡Lo voy a matar! - grito Elsa.

Sherlock se volvió a mirarla. Elsa tenia el móvil de Lastrade en la mano, leyendo algo en la pantalla del móvil. El detective miro a Lastrade y este le susurro.

-Mira, no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida, pero como alguien a quien han engañado... lo que estas haciendo no esta bien, Sherlock. Elsa es muy atractiva, es verdad. Y desde luego tiene algo que debe atraer a los Holmes como moscas a la miel, pero piensa en tu hermano...

-¿De qué diantres estas hablando? - pregunto Sherlock.

-Del blog de John, por supuesto – dijo Lastrade.

El detective frunció el ceño y le quito a Elsa el móvil de las manos. La pelirroja busco en su bolso y saco su propio móvil. Marco un numero y espero a que le contestaran. Sherlock, entre tanto, empezó a leer el último blog del doctor Watson. Según sus ojos iban pasando por las lineas en la pantalla, sentía la frustración apoderarse de él. ¿En qué estaba pensando John para escribir eso en su blog? Miro a Elsa pero esta esquivo su mirada. Lastrade carraspeo a su lado y Sherlock le miro.

-No hagas nada estúpido, Sherlock.

-¡Ese blog no son más que tonterías! - espeto Elsa.

Lastrade levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

-Lo que tu digas – dijo con una voz que dejaba claro que no la creía.

-John no me coge el teléfono – dijo Elsa – Estará pasando consulta.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto – dijo Sherlock, levantando la mano para parar un taxi. Cuando un coche paro, el detective abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Elsa. Lastrade lo miro como si fuera un extraterrestre. La abogada se sentó a un lado del coche y, antes de que pudiera pararla, Olivia salto detrás de ella. Sherlock suspiro.

-No quiero ni oírte, ¿me entiendes? Estate callada y no toques nada – Olivia asintió contenta y Sherlock se subió al taxi, suspirando.

* * *

><p>Llegaron al Bart's cuarenta minutos después, casi a medio día.<p>

En cuanto el taxi paro, Sherlock le lanzo al conductor un billete de veinte libras y salio disparados del coche, sin esperar la vuelta. Elsa sonrió, disculpándose con el conductor y salio tras Sherlock, con Olivia de la mano. Entraron en el hospital, sin ver a Sherlock y subieron hasta la planta de investigación. Los tacones de Elsa hacían eco en las paredes del pasillo.

Entraron sin llamar a la puerta y Sherlock levanto la vista para mirarlas. Hizo un gesto para que Elsa se acercara y dejando a la pequeña Olivia sentada en un banquito, se acerco al detective.

-¿Algo nuevo?

-Hay restos de salitre en el gorro – dijo Sherlock, mirándola – y más restos de cosas que estoy analizando. He mandado a Molly a por unos químicos.

-¿Molly?

La susodicha Molly entro en el laboratorio, con los brazos ocupados de botes semitransparentes con líquidos de diversos colores, y miro a Elsa, tímida. La cara de la recién llegada le sonaba a Elsa, pero no sabia donde situarla.

-Oh, no sabia que Sherlock te había llamado... - dijo Molly, sonriendo nerviosa – Scotland Yard queda lejos.

-En realidad, hemos venido juntos – dijo Elsa en tono cortante. No se le había escapado la mirada que le había mandado la científica a Sherlock al entrar en la puerta... o la expresión de su cara cuando la había mirado a ella, a Elsa. La abogada sonrió y toco el hombro de Sherlock, agachándose sobre el microscopio. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Molly desviar la mirada, pálida. Elsa sonrió. Pero la sonrisa se le congelo en el rostro al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Estaba marcando territorio sobre Sherlock. Su cuñado.

Rápidamente, se aparto de él y Sherlock la miro como si estuviera loca. Elsa sentía como el estomago se revolvía y se aparto el pelo de la cara con la mano, respirando hondo. ¿Qué diantres le pasaba?

-¿Has traído los químicos, Molly? - pregunto Sherlock sin dejar de mirar a Elsa. Molly se acerco rápidamente y soltó los botes en la mesa, junto a la mano de Sherlock.

-Es todo lo que me has pedido – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Has encontrado algo en el gorro?

Sherlock se llevo el gorro a la nariz y olisqueo – Alcohol – le acerco el gorro a Elsa - ¿Qué te parece?

Elsa olfateo con cuidado – Diría que parece... brandy. Huele bastante fuerte, como si hubieran empapado el gorro con alcohol.

-Eso parece, si... ahora la pregunta es que tipo de brandy es este.

-¿Puedes descubrir la marca? - pregunto Molly.

-Normalmente, el brandy se hace con los mismo ingredientes... - explico Sherlock, buscando entre los botes que le había traído Molly – pero la calidad podría darnos una pista.

Sherlock corto un trozo del gorro, donde más olía a alcohol y lo coloco en una bandeja de cristal. Con cuidado, soltó tres gotas de un liquido verdoso sobre el gorro y la lana empezó a burbujear. Con cuidado, Sherlock le paso la bandeja a Molly y esta la coloco sobre un aparato. Pulso unos botones y la maquina se trago la bandeja.

-Tendremos que esperar unos minutos... - dijo Molly cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué hay de la sangre? - pregunto Elsa.

Molly negó con la cabeza – Es toda del mismo tipo, A negativa. La sangre de Peter Flaversham.

Elsa miro a Olivia, pero la niña estaba ocupada estudiando todos los aparatos, sin prestarles atención.

La maquina pito y Molly recogió los resultados en el ordenador.

-Hay resto de alquitara en el gorro – dijo Molly leyendo el informe -, no demasiado, pero los hay. También hay restos de colorante marrón y metanol y etanol.

-Es cognac – sentencio Sherlock.

-Pero, ¿de qué nos sirve eso? - pregunto Elsa – No tenemos una marca para buscar.

-Los restos de metanol y etanol indican que el cognac no es añejo – explico Sherlock – No debe ser demasiado caro, por tanto seria fácil encontrar alguna pista. Eso, sumado al salitre... Nuestro amigo ha estado en los puertos de Londres.

-Los puertos de Londres están llenos de bares de mala muerte... - dijo Elsa - ¿Como sabremos cual es el que buscamos? Podríamos tardar semanas.

Sherlock se lo pensó antes de contestar.

-Sigue analizando las muestras del gorro, Molly. Nosotros – dijo a Elsa – nos vamos a investigar.

-¿A donde?

-A los muelles.

Sin esperarla, Sherlock cogió su abrigo y salio del laboratorio. Elsa suspiro y se froto la frente.

-Siempre es así – dijo Molly a sus espaldas.

Elsa se volvió a mirarla. Sin poder evitarlo, la posesividad sobre Sherlock volvió con fuerza – Lo se, le he estado ayudando en todos sus casos desde que volvió de Rusia.

-Yo le ayude a fingir su muerte – dijo Molly, orgullosa.

-Y no le dijiste nada a John, lo se – respondió Elsa sonriendo.

Ante esa respuesta, Molly se encogió.

-Teníamos que...

-Me da igual – la corto Elsa – No es mi problema. Tu sabrás lo que haces. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ayudar a Sherlock Holmes a resolver un secuestro.

Sin más, Elsa sacudió su pelo rojo sobre el hombro, recogió su bolso y su abrió, cogió a Olivia de la mano y se dirigió a la puerta del laboratorio, moviendo las caderas. No sabia que le pasaba con Molly, pero sentía la necesidad de demostrarle a la científica de que ella estaba por encima de Molly. Se sentía mal, porque Molly no le había hecho nada, pero su instinto femenino le decía que tenia que andarse con cuidado con la chica del montón que dejaba en el laboratorio.

Molly iba a por Sherlock y Elsa lo sabia.

Antes de salir del laboratorio, sin embargo, se volvió a mirar a Molly. La científica la miraba fijamente, retorciéndose las manos.

-Un consejo de alguien que ha conseguido pescar a un hermano Holmes: comportándote como un ratón de biblioteca, vistiendo así y tartamudeando no vas a conseguir que se fije en ti.

-Yo tengo novio – murmuro Molly.

Elsa levanto las manos en señal de rendición:

-Lo que tu digas.

Y sin más, salio del laboratorio, dejando a Molly atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Meow! Pelea de gatas! Pobre Molly! Es el punching ball de esta serie, lol. <strong>

**El momento 'yo molo más que tu' de Elsa lo hemos hecho todas alguna vez, no la juzgueis con severidad. La pobre esta confusa y no sabe que diablos esta haciendo, sobretodo porque cuando esta con Sherlock pierde los papeles. **

**Y John se ha metido en un lío ;) **

**Review!**


	17. Su amiga quiero ser

**Hello girls! **

**Estoy de vuelta con Sherlock ^_^ Seguimos con el caso de Fidget y Olivia. Esta vez, cambiamos un poco de escenario, Sherlock tiene una epifanía y nuestros héroes se meten en un lío. **

**Espero que os guste a todas! Muchas gracias a todas las que habéis comentado y hecho 'follow/fav' a la historia. Os agradezco mucho el apoyo! **

* * *

><p><strong>"Su amiga quiero ser"<strong>

_Mi deseo me esta devorando, veo masa púrpura y luz de polvo de estrellas bailando en tus ojos. Mi deseo me esta devorando, como la espada de un guerrero, orgullosa y fuerte, deja que la victoria sea mía. ¿Qué pasa si decido derribar la pared? Y tomarte en mis brazos, dulce rayo de sol, aunque no sea nada perfecto. _

_MØ – Maiden_

_Amigos, ya estoy aquí, la fiesta ya va a empezar, el sueño loco de ayer vendrá, su amiga quiero ser. Valientes, muy solos están hoy, yo quiero tenerlos en mi corazón, amigos son. Amigos, tristezas ya no habrá, las penas muy pronto terminarán, yo lo sé. Tranquilos y beban ya, disfruten, ya estoy aquí, lo que les guste tendrán, tu sueño al fin llegará, su amiga quiero ser._

_Basil, el Ratón Super Detective - Su amiga quiero ser_

-Que conste que no soy de esas chicas que se quejan por todo y que se niegan a ir a sitios... poco recomendables. Pero, Sherlock, se nos ve a kilómetros.

Sherlock Holmes se volvió para mirar a Elsa Holmes.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto. Elsa hizo un gesto abarcando la figura de Sherlock y la suya propia.

-¿Abrigos de 1000 libras? ¿Tacones Louboutin? ¡Este bolso es de Chanel, por Dios! ¡En cuanto pongamos un pie en el puerto van a saber que buscamos! ¡Y no podemos llevarnos a Olivia con nosotros!

El detective repaso con la mirada a Elsa, de arriba a abajo varias veces y, haciendo una mueca, le dio la razón en silencio.

-Haremos una parada en Baker Street antes de ir a los puertos. Tengo que llamar a John, igualmente.

-Oh, si. Yo también quiero tener unas palabras con nuestro amigo el doctor – gruño Elsa.

-¡Yo quiero ayudar! - pidió Olivia, pero esta vez Elsa no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

-Es demasiado peligroso – dijo negando con la cabeza – Te quedaras en casa con la señora Hudson.

-¡No es justo!

-Dices eso demasiado a menudo – dijo Sherlock – No se de donde has sacado tu idea de la justicia.

Dando media vuelta, sin esperar a Sherlock y Olivia, que en ese momento se echaban un pulso silencioso, Elsa paro un taxi y se subió de un salto dentro del coche. Sherlock y Olivia la siguieron en silencio. El taxista los miro por el retrovisor y soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿Qué? - ladro Elsa.

-Caray, amigo, no me gustaría estar en su pellejo ahora mismo – le dijo el taxista a Sherlock.

-¡Oh, por Dios! - resoplo Elsa. Sherlock le puso una mano en el muslo, apretando ligeramente el musculo, instándola a callar. En cuanto Elsa noto el calor de la mano de Sherlock, su cuerpo se puso tenso por completo y contuvo la respiración. ¿Por qué la estaba tocando Sherlock? Quería que Sherlock dejara de tocarla. No quería que Sherlock apartara la mano. Se esforzó por respirar con normalidad y miro al detective.

Observo con cuidado cada detalle de la cara de su cuñado: desde los rizos sobre su cabeza hasta la línea de la mandíbula que le dejaba ver el collar del abrigo. Miro la mano sobre su muslo y la estudio en silencio. Era una mano grande, pero al mismo tiempo, delicada. Los dedos descansaban, relajados, sobre su pantalón.

-Disculpe a mi esposa – dijo Sherlock al taxista. Al oír la palabra esposa, Elsa se volvió a mirar a Sherlock, estupefacta – No hemos tenido buenas noticias – Sherlock se volvió a mirar a Elsa y le guiño el ojo. La abogada aún no sabia si los ojos de Sherlock eran azules, verdes, grises o una mezcla de todos los colores.

-Sin problemas, amigo – rio el taxista – Todos tenemos problemas en casa, ¿no le parece? Espero que sea lo que sea se arregle pronto.

Elsa miro por la ventana, observando las calles de Londres pasar junto a el coche y suspiro.

Si, ella también esperaba que las cosas se arreglaran pronto.

Y tenía la sensación de que no tendría tanta suerte.

* * *

><p>Dejaron a Olivia con la señora Hudson y subieron al piso para planear sus disfraces.<p>

Elsa manoseo entre las prendas de ropa que Sherlock le había dejado sobre la cama, buscando algo que no la hiciera destacar en los puertos de Londres. Había decidido quedarse con sus vaqueros negros y había robado un par de zapatos que John había olvidado en Baker Street (ese hombre tenía los pies diminutos, ¿o era que ella era demasiado alta?) pero no acababa de decidirse sobre que ponerse. Suspiro y, en ropa interior, se miro en el espejo de Sherlock. Empezó a juguetear con su pelo, probando peinados, hasta que se decidió por recogerlo en un moño sobre la cabeza. Hizo una mueca y, sacando un neceser de su bolso, empezó a aplicar maquillaje sobre su cara.

Cuando acabo, no parecía ella misma. Unos largos rabillos negros decoraban sus ojos, el pelo recogido le despejaba la cara por completo y sus labios rojos destacaban aún más con el color de su piel.

No le gustaba nada, pero todo fuera por el caso.

Se volvió de nuevo para buscar algo que ponerse cuando Sherlock entro sin llamar a la puerta. Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, si saber que decir o que hacer. Elsa observo con una satisfacción culpable que, aunque Sherlock intentaba mantener sus ojos en su cara, sus pupilas lo traicionaban de vez en cuando y su vista se desviaba hacia abajo, hacia su pecho desnudo, solo cubierto por el sujetador.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasaron así hasta que, por fin, oyeron la puerta principal abrirse.

-¿Sherlock? - llamo John - ¡He recibido tu llamada! Y las veinte de Elsa – rió - ¿Donde esta...?

Sherlock y Elsa se volvieron a mirar a John y a su vez, el doctor los miro en silencio, con la cejas levantadas, pasando su mirada de uno a otro. El doctor empezó a asentir en silencio, con una mueca en la cara antes de volverse de espaldas y dirigirse al salón.

La interrupción pareció sacar a Sherlock de su ensimismamiento y carraspeo.

-Lo lamento, Elsa – dijo desviando la mirada – No oía ruidos y pensé que habías acabado de prepararte. Mis disculpas.

-No pasa nada – susurro la pelirroja.

En silencio, Sherlock cerro la puerta de su dormitorio y dejo a Elsa sola de nuevo.

-Sherlock, no – le dijo John. El detective lo miro, cansado.

-John, sea lo que sea que te imaginas, no tiene nada que ver con la realidad.

-¿Te crees que soy estúpido? Puede que no sea tan inteligente como el gran Sherlock Holmes, pero no estoy ciego. ¡Se lo que he visto y no, Sherlock! ¿Entiendes? ¡No!

-¡¿No, qué, John?! ¡Todo el mundo me dice 'No, Sherlock', pero nadie me dice no a qué!

-Elsa es tu cuñada – dijo John – La mujer de Mycroft, Sherlock. Es tu familia Sherlock.

-¿Estamos jugando a las obviedades? - pregunto el detective perdiendo la paciencia.

-Sherlock, no te enamores de Elsa, por favor. Esto es Irene Adler otra vez, ¿no lo ves? Es imposible que esto salga bien...

Sherlock escucho las palabras de John estupefacto. ¿Enamorarse de Elsa? ¿Era eso lo que todo el mundo estaba insinuando? ¿Y por qué traer de vuelta el nombre de La Mujer?

Eso explicaba la actitud de Lastrade, de Donovan, de Anderson, de John... ¿de Elsa? Elsa se comportaba de manera extraña cuando estaba con él. Horas antes, en el Bart's se había inclinado sobre él para ver las muestras pero, tan pronto como se acerco a él, se alejo de inmediato. ¿Temía Elsa que Sherlock estuviera enamorado de ella? El detective se sentó en su sillón y junto las manos frente a su boca, pensativo.

Pensó de nuevo en Irene Adler. Había estado convencido de que eso era amor, o al menos algo bastante parecido. Un sentimiento que ella había explotado y que había convencido a Sherlock de que el amor, los sentimientos no eran nada más que un problema con la vida que llevaba él.

Pero aquí estaba de nuevo, pensativo. De nuevo, enfrentándose a la idea del amor que todo el mundo estaba poniendo en su camino.

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, despejando su mente. No eran las ideas de los demás lo principal en ese momento, pensó. No. Lo importante en ese momento era descifrar a Elsa y lo que podía significar para él. Pensó en Mycroft. Su hermano mayor era como él, elevado al triple. Como el propio Sherlock, un hombre al que los sentimientos le importaban poco, no eran lo importante. Y sin embargo... Mycroft estaba casado con Elsa.

Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al pensar en Mycroft y Elsa como pareja e hizo una mueca. Suspiro y cerro los ojos. Entonces se le hizo la luz en su mente.

Si había alguien para Mycroft, obviamente había alguien para Sherlock. Alguien capaz de soportar sus cambios de humor, su falta de tacto, su frialdad emocional... Alguien que le aceptara tal y como era. Otro pensamiento inundo su mente: ¿y si esa persona era Elsa? Si Mycroft se había casado con ella era por algo. Tal vez Lastrade tenía razón, tal vez Elsa tenía algo que encajaba con los Holmes, algo que la hacía apta para ellos. Pero si Elsa era la 'única' para los Holmes, ella ya había elegido. Estaba casada con Mycroft.

¿Y por qué iba a estar con Sherlock si podía estar con Mycroft?

Esa idea le deprimió y apretó los dedos contra la piel de sus labios.

Era absurdo pensar en el amor, se dijo a si mismo, porque el amor no estaba en su plato. Por elección o no, pero no lo estaba.

-No te preocupes, John – dijo en voz alta al doctor que lo miraba en silencio – No tienes nada de que preocuparte. No va a pasar nada entre Elsa y yo. No quiero que pase nada.

-No me preocupa lo que pase o no, Sherlock – susurro John – Me preocupa lo que esta pasando ahí dentro – dijo señalando la cabeza del detective.

Se miraron en silencio unos segundos hasta que oyeron la voz de Elsa.

-¡Estoy lista, chicos!

* * *

><p>Era ya de noche cuando se bajaron del taxi y empezaron a pasear por las calles cercanas al puerto, en busca de alguna pista. A Elsa y a John todas las calles y todos los bares les parecían iguales, pero Sherlock parecía estar buscando algo en concreto. Sherlock y John se había disfrazado como Elsa y Sherlock llevaba un falso bigote. Había encendido un cigarro y el humo del tabaco envolvía su cara como un halo gris. John se había colocado un parche en la cara e iba vestido con un ridículo traje de inspiración marinera.<p>

-Me siento ridículo – murmuro John tirando de su camiseta de rayas.

-Tonterías, estas perfecto – respondió Sherlock sin mirarle. Se habían parado frente a un bar llamado 'La Trampa de la Rata'. Sherlock expulso el humo y se dispuso a entrar.

-¿Perfecto? ¡Perfectamente ridículo! - se quejo John.

Sherlock le ignoro y abrió la puerta del bar. Elsa se asomo y estudio el interior. Estaba lleno de marineros con mal aspecto, todos fumando, algunos jugando a las cartas. Se oía música a través de unos altavoces en las paredes. Un fuerte olor a alcohol inundaba el aire. Elsa aspiro el aroma.

-¿Puede ser...? - Sherlock asintió sin mirarla y puso un pie en el bar.

-Quedamos cerca y haced lo mismo que yo – murmuro Sherlock. Elsa asintió y se pego a Sherlock, sintiendo ganas de cogerle la mano y no soltarla.

Los tres juntos se acercaron a una mesa vacía y Sherlock se dejo caer sobre la silla sin mucha gracia. Una camarera se les acerco.

-¿Qué va a ser? - John y Elsa se miraron sin saber que decir. Por suerte, Sherlock salio en su rescate.

-Tres pintas para mi y mis compañeros – dijo imitando un acento escoces – Acabamos de llegar. Estamos buscando a un viejo amigo mío. Se hace llamar... Fidget.

El silencio cayó en las mesas cercanas a la suya y Elsa vio como gran parte del bar se volvía a mirarles. En ese momento, temió por su vida. La camarera que le había mirado fijamente recupero la compostura y carraspeo.

-No me suena ese nombre – sin una sola palabra más, se dio la vuelva y se fue, dejándolos solos. Cuando la camarera se fue, Sherlock sonrió para si.

-¿Qué? - pregunto Elsa.

-Estamos en el buen camino – dijo Sherlock en voz baja.

De repente las luces se apagaron y el escenario se ilumino. Una chica joven salio al escenario, vestida con un vestido de gasa azul y empezó a cantar en voz baja una canción acompañada al piano. La atención de los parroquianos se centro en la muchacha, excepto la de Sherlock, que miraba con disimulo a la camarera. Siguiendo su mirada, Elsa vio a la mujer susurrarle algo al hombre tras la barra, señalandoles con el dedo.

-¿Estamos en peligro? - susurro Elsa a Sherlock.

-No voy a dejar que te pase nada – dijo Sherlock mirándola fijamente. Elsa abrió la boca como para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar. Como esperando esa reacción, Sherlock sonrió de lado, con aspecto triste y volvió a concentrarse en la camarera. Mientras tanto, el espectáculo continuaba en el escenario con la cantante y dos nuevas bailarinas. La camarera volvió con sus bebidas y las dejo encima de la mesa de madera.

-Invita la casa, chicos – dicho esto, se fue con una sonrisa.

John, Elsa y Sherlock se miraron.

-Están envenenadas, ¿verdad? - pregunto John.

-Claro que están envenenadas.

En ese momento, un sonido se colo en el bar. Un toc-toc-toc rítmico, sonando de fondo en la música. Sherlock se puso tieso y miro a su alrededor disimuladamente, buscando el origen del ruido.

Fue entonces cuando Elsa vio por primera vez a Fidget.

Iba vestido como todos los demás, con ropas oscuras, funcionales. Llevaba un nuevo gorro de lana en la cabeza y una fea cicatriz cruzaba su rostro desde la sien hasta la barbilla. La pernera izquierda de su pantalón estaba cortada a la altura de la rodilla y Elsa vio la famosa pata de palo que tanto le había descrito Sherlock.

-¿Nos ha visto? - pregunto el detective. La abogada negó con la cabeza.

-Esta ocupado mirando a la chicas – susurro.

-No es el único – dijo Sherlock señalando a John. El doctor miraba fijamente a las bailarinas, siguiendo el ritmo de la música con el pie. Elsa le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-¡Te casas en menos de dos semanas! - exclamo. John la miro fijamente.

-Mira quien habla...

Las mejillas de Elsa enrojecieron y bajo la mirada. Los silbidos a su alrededor se volvieron más ruidosos y Elsa se volvió a mirar a las chicas en el escenario. Habían empezado a quitarse ropa y los marineros respondían positivamente al estimulo. Miro a Sherlock y este hizo una mueca. Elsa rió.

De repente, uno de los marineros se cayo sobre el piano bajo el escenario, interrumpiendo el espectáculo. Los espectadores empezaron a abuchear y el pianista se preparo para golpear al hombre que había arruinado su instrumento. En unos segundos, una pelea se desato entre los amigos del pianista y los del marinero. La camarera intento poner orden en la sala y el camarero tras la barra saco una pistola de debajo de la barra y disparo varios tiros de aviso. Los ojos de Sherlock no dejaron de vigilar a Fidget, que ignoraba todo el barullo concentrando en su bebida.

-Tenemos que movernos – dijo Sherlock. La pelea empezó a recrudecerse y Elsa trago saliva, nerviosa – Tenemos a nuestro amigo de una sola pierna, vamos a... - cuando se volvió a mirarle, Fidget había desaparecido.

Nervioso, Sherlock se levanto y se acerco a la barra. La pelea seguía su curso a su alrededor. De un salto, Sherlock se colo tras la barra y empezó a revolver entre las botellas, buscando algo.

-Si vas a hacer algo, sera mejor que lo hagas ya – le dijo John desde el otro lado de la barra, interponiéndose entre Elsa y la pelea. Las sillas empezaron a volar.

-¡Aja! - con cuidado, Sherlock abrió una puerta en el suelo y empezó a descender por la escalerilla. Elsa y John le siguieron, cerrando la trampilla tras ellos. Los ruidos del bar se apagaron y, los tres juntos, empezaron a descender por el pasadizo.

Oían el ruido distante de la pierna de Fidget a los lejos y, en silencio, lo siguieron a través de las alcantarillas.

-Sherlock... - empezó John. Sherlock le chistó – No se ve nada.

-Agárrate a mi chaqueta – le insto Sherlock, cogiendo a Elsa de la mano. La pelirroja le devolvió con fuerza el apretón.

Avanzaron con cuidado por las alcantarillas hasta llegar a una escalera que subía hacia arriba.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de a donde vamos? - pregunto Elsa.

-Por supuesto que si – dijo Sherlock sin mirarla. Elsa rodó los ojos. Obviamente, no tenia ni idea.

Subieron de uno en uno la escalerilla hasta llegar a otra puerta sobre el techo. Sherlock la levanto con cuidado y miro al exterior. Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaban solos, abrió la trampilla por completo y salio al exterior.

-La hemos encontrado – dijo Sherlock – La guarida de Fidget – las alcantarillas les habían llevado hasta un antro a las afueras de Londres. El exterior estaba hecho un desastre y la calle no estaba demasiado mejor. Un fuerte olor a orines impregnaba el aire.

-Esta en peores condiciones de lo que me imaginaba – dijo John ayudando a Elsa a salir.

Se acercaron en silencio a la puerta y Sherlock espió a través de una ventana el interior del antro y vio una jaula con un hombre dentro. El detective abrió la puerta y entro en la guarida.

-¿Peter Flaversham? - pregunto acercándose a la jaula. Intento abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave. Entonces, el preso se giro y a Elsa se le corto la respiración. Ese hombre, con la piel picada y los dientes torcidos no era Peter Flaversham. A sus espaldas la puerta se cerro de golpe y varios hombres salieron de entre las sombras.

-¡Sorpresa! - gritaron al unisono.

Las luces se encendieron y un cartel con el mensaje 'Bienvenido Sherlock' cayo del techo. Los hombres empezaron a aplaudir. El toc-toc-toc de la pierna de Fidget hizo su aparición y el secuaz de Moriarty se acerco a ellos, aplaudiendo sarcástico.

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! ¡Una interpretación de Oscar! - el hombre en la jaula empezó a reírse. Sherlock no dijo nada y miro fijamente a Fidget, que saco un reloj de bolsillo y miro la hora – Aunque a decir verdad, os esperábamos quince minutos antes. ¿Problemas con el set de química para encontrarnos, señor?

Había sido tal y como Elsa había temido horas antes, en casa de Olivia. Fidget les había tendido una trampa.

Y habían caído como idiotas en ella.

* * *

><p><strong>He metido una referencia a 'Dentro del Laberinto' porque si xD A ver si la veis ;) <strong>

**El monologo mental de Sherlock sobre Elsa, Irene y Mycroft creo que esta bastante bien representado para lo que es Sherlock. Se da a entender que Sherlock tiene celos de Mycroft en la serie, y se siente inferior a él (pobre Sherlock) así que, ante la idea de que, tal vez, tenga sentimientos por Elsa, él lo da todo por perdido, porque, ¿por qué estar con Sherlock si puede estar con Mycroft que, a ojos de Sherlock, es mejor que él? Lo mismo con Irene. Sherlock no contempla nada romántico con Elsa, aunque sea obvio para todos los demás, por culpa de Irene y lo que le paso en 'Escandalo en Belgabria'. Creo que me ha quedado todo bastante bien caracterizado ^_^**

**Para las lectoras de los demás fics: Esta semana voy a ir a historia por día. Mañana seguramente actualizare 'Sleepwalking Past Hope' y así hasta actualizar todas las historias. También me han instado a que escriba más cosillas sobre Bucky/Yelena, así que voy a estar bastante ocupada ;) **

**Review! **


	18. Goodbye, so soon

**Hola a todas!**

**Estamos de nuevo con Sherlock ^_^ El caso continua y ya falta poco para acabar. Y despues... LA BODA (DUN DUN DUN!). **

**Este cap se lo dedico especialmente a mi hermana Lorena ^_^ Me encanta hacer karaoke contigo, sis, IluvU!**

**Muchas gracias a todas por los comentarios y los 'follow/fav' a la historia!**

**Y sin más... **

* * *

><p><strong>Goodbye, so soon<strong>

_Adiós tan pronto, ¿no es un crimen? Sabemos ya que el tiempo vuela, así que aquí esta el adiós tan pronto. Encontraras tu camino en un tiempo tan corto que parecerá largo. Vete. Tan pronto. Adiós. Se seguiste, te seguí. Eramos con la sombra del otro por un tiempo. Y ahora, ya ves, este juego esta acabado. Y aunque duela, intentare sonreír, como siempre digo. _

_The Great Mouse Detective – Goodbye So Soon_

_Lo estoy pensando demasiado, quiero acostarme en tu hombro pero no quiero causar ningún daño. Lo estoy pensando demasiado, ¿qué pasa si hemos empezado algo que esta maldito desde el principio? ¿Me abrazarías y me dirías que esto fue buena idea? Porque últimamente me da miedo incluso pensar en que somos. _

_BANKS – Waiting Game_

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! ¡Una interpretación de Oscar! Aunque a decir verdad, os esperábamos quince minutos antes. ¿Problemas con el set de química para encontrarnos, señor Holmes?

Con el comentario, Sherlock se puso tenso. Respiro hondo antes de contestar. John se interpuso entre Elsa y los criminales.

-Fidget, nadie piensa mejor de ti que yo – dijo el detective con voz dulce - ¡Y hasta yo creo que no eres más que una inmunda rata! - espeto Sherlock.

Fidget abrió la boca y puso cara de dolor. Por un momento, a John le pareció ver la cara de Moriarty en el rostro del delincuente frente a ellos. Luego, encogiéndose de hombros, guardo su reloj de nuevo.

-Por cierto, Sherlock, me encanta tu disfraz – Fidget se acerco a él y le arranco el bigote falso de un tirón – Nadie podría reconocerte – dijo empujando a Sherlock – ¡A el gran Sherlock Holmes! - de un empujón tiro a Sherlock a el suelo – ¡El mayor detective – empezó a reír – de todo el reino!

Fidget se dio la vuelta y se alejo de Sherlock. El detective bufo y se incorporo.

-¡Te juro que te veré entre rejas, Fidget!

Con una rapidez asombrosa, dada su pata de palo, Fidget se planto frente a Sherlock - ¿Aún no lo pillas verdad? ¡La mente superior ha triunfado! ¡Aún desde la tumba, Moriarty es capaz de vencerte! ¡He ganado!

Sherlock lo miro sonriendo. Fidget había confirmado su teoría. El secuaz de Moriarty era incapaz de tejer por si solo semejante crimen y solo estaba trabajando con los planos que Moriarty había dejado tras de si.

Pero el momento de satisfacción duro poco. Los secuaces de Fidget empezaron a reírse de él y Sherlock sintió como poco a poco su entereza se iba desvaneciendo. Las risas se clavaban en sus oídos y su mente empezó a fallar. Intento mantenerse firme pero las burlas pudieron con él y cayo de rodillas al suelo. Elsa lo miro boquiabierta.

-¿Sherlock? - pregunto en silencio. John le golpeo con suavidad en el muslo, instándola a callar.

Las burlas continuaban y John miro preocupado a Sherlock, de rodillas frente a él, con la cabeza gacha. Fidget era el que más reía.

-¡Oh, me encanta! ¡Me encanta! ¡Simplemente magnifico! - se burlaba. Chasqueo los dedos y dos tipos se acercaron a él – Encargaos de ellos.

Levantaron a Sherlock por los sobacos y agarraron a John a la fuerza. El doctor intento resistirse pero eran demasiados para él. Elsa, asustada, se acobardo contra los barrotes de la jaula, pero la agarraron con fuerza del pelo y la instaron a moverse. Ella soltó un pequeño grito y eso pareció devolver a Sherlock a la vida, que empezó a forcejear contra sus captores.

Los condujeron a una habitación aparentemente vacía y los ataron a varias sillas, prestando especial atención a John y a Sherlock. Una lagrima silenciosa se escapo de los ojos de Elsa.

-¡Oh, no llores querida mía! - dijo Fidget con voz dulce mientras secaba la lagrima – Sera rápido. Y no estarás sola. Es más de lo que tuvo mi amigo al morir.

-¡No fue nada que no se buscara él sólito! - espeto John. Fidget le golpeo la cara y Elsa grito. Gotas de sangre se escapaban del labio de John.

-¡Sera mejor que cierre la boca, doctor Watson! A no ser que quiera ser el primero en morir delante de sus amigos – se dirigió entonces a Sherlock – No sabes que delicioso dilema se me presento a la hora de decidir como acabar contigo, Sherlock – el detective no le contesto, mirando al vacío – Tenia tantas ideas – canturreo Fidget – Pero me decidí por la más sencilla... es casi justicia poética.

Los secuaces de Fidget entraron con varias cajas y las dejaron en el suelo. Elsa escucho el repiqueteo de unas uñas contra el cartón. John se puso tenso a su lado, adivinando lo que había dentro de las cajas. Los hombres que les habían atado antes empezaron a desatar sus zapatos, lanzandolos a los rincones.

-Nadie sabe que estáis aquí y para cuando os encuentren ya sera tarde – rio Fidget - ¿No le parece brillante, señor Holmes? - Sherlock no contesto, ni siquiera miro a Fidget. Este torció la boca - ¿Tímido? Bah, no importa – saco un iPod de su abrigo y lo conecto a unos altavoces - ¿Alguna petición especial, señora? - le pregunto Fidget a Elsa. La pelirroja lo miro con odio y escupió al suelo, frente a él – Tsk, tsk, tsk... Ese no es el comportamiento de una dama.

Fidget encendió el iPod y empezó a buscar por la lista de canciones.

-¡Ah, esta es perfecta!

Le dio al play un una música suave empezó a sonar por los altavoces. Elsa no conocía la canción.

-Bien, este es el fin – dijo Fidget quitándose el sombrero a modo de saludo – El fin de la _brillante_ carrera de Sherlock Holmes de Baker Street.

-¡Es usted despreciable! - espeto Elsa.

-Si – asintió Fidget, como si ella le hubiera echo un cumplido.

Uno de sus compinches se acerco a él con un uniforme militar.

-¿Todo listo?

-Todo preparado, jefe – dijo tendiéndole un sobre.

-¡Oh, que maravilla! - Fidget le tendió de nuevo el sobre a su compañero y, con un saludo final, salio de la habitación. Elsa agudizo el oído y presto atención.

Aunque Fidget había salido de la habitación, aún no habían cerrado la puerta y el canalla no se había alejado demasiado.

¿Esta preparado...? Lo ne-mos ya – con la música no podía oír la conversación entera. Miro a John y se dio cuenta de que el doctor intentaba lo mismo que ella – Si, la niña... ¡Me da igual lo que...! ¡Nos vamos ya! ¡… o no! ¡Andando! ¿Veis lo que se consigue con la adecuada motivación! - la voz de Fidget se oía mas clara - ¡Quedaos vigilandola! - ordeno con voz dura – A la mínima señal de que el señor Flaversham intente algo os daré la orden para acabar con ella.

Se oyeron varios golpes y varios hombres arrastraron a otro atado frente a la puerta, seguidos por Fidget.

-Peter Flaversham – murmuro Elsa. John forcejeo contra las ataduras y miro a Sherlock.

-¡Sherlock, reacciona!

Unos golpes en el suelo anunciaron el regreso de Fidget a la habitación.

-Me encantaría quedarme con vosotros para ver vuestro final – dijo con voz triste – Pero habéis llegado quince minutos tardes y yo tengo otros planes en... el regimiento 106 de artillería – Elsa y John se quedaron horrorizados. Poco a poco el plan de Fidget cobraba sentido para ellos – Pero os dejo una cámara, ¿vale? - dijo Fidget como si hablara con niños – Dadme un buen espectáculo, ¿eh?

-¡Hijo de puta! - escupió John.

Fidget le ignoro y abrió las cajas de una en una. Elsa trago saliva al ver que lo que contenían las cajas eran ratas. Una vez abiertas, Fidget se dirigió a la salida.

-Lo siento, chicos, deberíais haber escogido a vuestros amigos con más cuidado – dicho esto, Fidget cerro la puerta, dejando a Sherlock, Elsa y John solos con los roedores.

* * *

><p><em>Goodbye so soon, and isn't this a crime? We know by now that time knows how to fly...<em>

Elsa forcejeo contra sus ataduras mientras las ratas, curiosas, se desperdigaban por la habitación.

-¿Qué significa que Fidget tenga un compromiso en la división 106? - pregunto Elsa.

-Es uno de los poco regimientos con artillería en Londres – explico John, pegandole una patada a una de las ratas – No es una buena noticia para nadie que Fidget quiera entrar allí.

-¿Aún no lo habéis entendido? - dijo Sherlock volviendo por fin de su estado catatónico. No presto atención a los roedores – Fidget ya tiene pases para entrar. Peter Flaversham mintió a su hija. No es comerciante, seguramente es agente encubierto de la armada. Que pretende hacer con los misiles, solo puedo especular...

_We go our separate ways. With time so short, I'll say so long. And go so soon. Goodbye..._

-Tenemos que salir de aquí – exclamo Elsa – Tenemos que avisar a Mycroft.

Sherlock soltó un quejido y cerro de nuevo los ojos.

-¡Sherlock! - grito Elsa. Las ratas empezaban a olisquear los pies de Elsa.

Al grito de Elsa, el detective levanto la cabeza y la miro. Las ratas poco a poco iban acumulandose a los pies del trio.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? - pregunto John. Su voz sonaba desesperada.

_You followed me, I followed you. We were like each other's Shadows for a while. Now as you see This game is through. So although it hurts I'll try to smile. As I say... _

-¿Como he estado tan ciego? - murmuro Sherlock.

-Sherlock, ya hemos hablado de esto – dijo John – Todos cometemos errores, nadie espera que seas perfecto. Pero no puedes dejar que esto te pare. Tenemos que...

-Fidget ha sido más listo que yo. Él nunca hubiera caído en una trampa tan obvia – se lamento el detective.

-¡Sherlock! ¡Reacciona!

-Ha sido más listo que yo... - Sherlock ignoro a John.

-¡Sherlock, por favor! - rogó John.

-Derrotado. Humillado. Y por un estúpido como Fidget.

-¡Ya basta! - John empezaba a enfadarse.

-Ridiculizado... - continuo Sherlock.

-Sherlock, por favor, necesito que reacciones – dijo Elsa con voz desesperada. Soltó un grito al notar como una de las ratas le mordía uno de sus dedos del pie derecho – Sherlock, por favor... - lloriqueo.

Sherlock no había hecho ademan de moverse en ningún momento, pero con la petición de Elsa pareció despertar de su sopor. Estudio la habitación, buscando algo, pero a parte de las ratas y el iPod, que seguía sonando, solo había trastos por el suelo. John soltó un quejido y movió sus pies, espantando a las ratas. Si estaban mordiendo a Sherlock, este no dio muestras de dolor, ocupado como estaba en buscar una escapatoria.

_It's through so although it hurts I'll try to smile as I say goodbye. So soon and isn't this... _

Elsa lloraba a su lado. Las ratas se amontonaban a sus pies, atraídas por la sangre que había derramado una de ellas. El tiempo se estaba acabando y la mente de Sherlock bullía.

Decidió en un momento que iba a hacer y empezó a balancearse en la silla. Pronto, las patas empezaron a levantarse del suelo y Sherlock hizo fuerza hasta que se cayo al suelo. Asustadas por el ruido, las ratas huyeron a las esquinas pero Sherlock sabia que solo tenían unos minutos antes de que volvieran.

-¡John! Necesito tu ayuda – exclamo el detective desde el suelo.

-¿Qué necesitas? - pregunto John. Elsa respiro hondo, intentando tranquilizarse.

-Necesito que me empujes de nuevo hacia arriba. Tenemos que romper la silla lo suficiente para soltar una de mis manos.

John no hizo mas preguntas y empezó a balancearse en la silla como había echo antes Sherlock. Segundos después estaba en el suelo haciendo esfuerzos con las piernas para elevar a Sherlock de nuevo. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que se oyó un crujido.

-¡Ya casi esta! - exclamo Sherlock.

Con un último esfuerzo, John levanto de nuevo a Sherlock y lo dejo caer de nuevo. El respaldo de la silla de Sherlock crujió por última vez y el detective se apresuro a desatar sus manos y sus pies. Agitando sus pies para espantar a las ratas, abrió la puerta y las dejo salir, lejos de ellos. Desato a John que respiraba con dificultad en el suelo y luego observo los pies de Elsa.

Las ratas no habían hecho demasiado daño, por suerte, aunque los pies de Elsa estaban cubiertos de sangre. Las huellas rojas de las ratas cubrían todo el espacio a su alrededor.

Sherlock desato sus pies y manos y Elsa gimió al ponerse de pie. El detective la ayudo a mantenerse recta y le aparto el pelo de la cara con suavidad.

-Tiene peor aspecto de lo que es en realidad, tranquila – el cuerpo de Sherlock cubrió el de Elsa en un semi abrazo lateral. La cara de Sherlock estaba pegada a el pelo de Elsa.

-Sherlock... - gimió Elsa temblando. Se agarro con fuerza a su abrigo y lo miro asustada.

-No te vengas abajo ahora, Elsa. Te necesito entera a mi lado. Tenemos que detener a Fidget – ella asintió en silencio.

_We know by now that time knows how to fly... _

-Olivia... - susurro Elsa mirando a la puerta.

Sherlock asintió y se dirigió a la puerta en silencio. Con cuidado, se asomo y, viendo el pasillo despejado, indico a Elsa y John que le siguieran. John recogió los zapatos de Sherlock y se los paso.

En silencio, recorrieron el pasillo hasta la entrada del antro y Sherlock les hizo un gesto para que se detuvieran. Dos hombres vigilaban a Olivia, sentada en el suelo, atada a uno de los postes de la jaula que había usado para engañar a Sherlock.

-Si Olivia esta aquí, ¿donde esta la señora Hudson? - pregunto Elsa susurrando, preocupada. John la miro, abriendo la boca varias veces, sin saber que decir.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí ya – le dijo a Sherlock.

Este lo ignoro, planeando como acabar con los guardias de Olivia. Miro las botas de Elsa y se las quito de un tirón. Respiro hondo y apunto con cuidado. Y entonces, de un golpe certero, golpeo a un guardia en la cabeza. Este callo al suelo de inmediato y su compañero levanto un arma, disparando contra ellos.

-¡Al suelo! - grito Sherlock.

Los tiros cesaron durante unos segundos momento que aprovecho Sherlock para atacar al otro guardia, mientras John se encargaba del que ya estaba en el suelo. En unos minutos, los dos guardias estaban inconscientes en la jaula y Olivia lloraba en los brazos de Elsa.

Sherlock estaba hiperactivo, paseando de arriba a abajo por el antro.

-Bien, ¿cual es el plan? - pregunto John.

-Tenemos que llamar a Mycroft – dijo Elsa – Él puede inmovilizar al ejercito en un momento y parar esta locura.

Sherlock se paso las manos por el cabello.

-¿Tenéis algún móvil? - pregunto.

John y Elsa se miraron. Los habían dejado en Baker Street por ordenes de Sherlock. Este lanzo una maldición.

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Tenemos que ir tras ellos ahora!

Sin esperar a Elsa y John se lanzo a la calle, dispuesto a salvar, de nuevo al país. John y Elsa lo siguieron, con Olivia en manos de la segunda.

De fondo, la música seguía sonando:

_As I say goodbye, so soon..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hay un pequeño detatillito en este cap que va a ser MUY importante más tarde. No doy más pistas ;) <strong>

**Pero os va a encantar ;) **

**Es la primera vez que pongo 'música ambiental' dentro del cap (Goodbye, so soon), decidme que tal queda, porque mi idea era usarlo más veces. **

**Y cambiando de tema... He decidido que cuando acabe mi fic Loki: Agent of Asgard (que va a ser cortito, lo podéis encontrar en mi perfil), empezare un fanfic nuevo. Y mi pregunta es, ¿de que queréis que sea?**

**-Hellsing: Alucard/OC - Siguiendo la historia de Alucard e Ilona desde que él la recogiera siendo un bebé. Tons of lemon.**

**-Harry Potter: Fred/OC - Historia planeada con la única intención de salvar a Fred al final de la Batalla de Howgarts. OC es una mestiza de sirena, por cierto, pero no os preocupéis, no va a ser una chorrada como los fanfics OC mestizo que se escriben en este fandom, esto solo sera una mínima parte de la historia del OC.**

**-Bucky/Yelena: No hace falta decir más. Pero si queréis ver de que va la cosa, más o menos, tengo dos one-shots en mi perfil.**

**-Death Note: L/OC - Lo mismo que el Fred/OC pero para salvar a L, y sin sirenas, obviamente xD**

**Vamos tres votos para Hellsing, uno para Harry Potter y uno neutro. **

**Decidme de que preferís que lo escriba en los comentarios y a ver que gana ^_^ De todas formas, si preferís otra cosa, no os preocupéis, porque estas son historias que llevo planeando mucho tiempo (algunas incluso años) y antes o después las iré escribiendo (según vaya terminando historias iré empezando otras nuevas). **


	19. Dios Salve a la Reina

**Sigo con las actualizaciones del día, aunque creo que ahora me tomare un descanso, LOL**

**Dedicado a Saray, espero que te este gustando mi obra ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Dios Salve a la Reina<strong>

_Y ha llegado el momento de destruir tu supremacía._

_Muse – Supremacy_

_Lo-lo-lo-locura-ra-ra_

_Muse – Madness_

_Controlando mis sentimientos desde hace demasiado_

_Muse – Showbiz_

_Es la última vez que te abandono y la última vez que te olvido. Ojala pudiera olvidarte._

_Muse – Stockholm Syndrome_

Todo iba tal y como había planeado. Nadie hacia preguntas a Peter Flaversham cuando cruzaba los pasillos de la base 106.

Había sido todo un acierto, lo reconocía.

Cuando_ él_ había sugerido que fueran tras Peter no había estado demasiado convencido, pero _él_ sabía lo que hacía. A fin de cuenta, era la persona que más contacto había tenido con Moriarty y había aprendido de él.

Y de nuevo, los planes de Moriarty se habían puesto en marcha.

Oh, como debió haberse sentido el detective al darse cuenta que no siquiera desde la tumba el espíritu de Jim iba a dejarle en paz. Que cara debía de haber puesto al saber que Fidget había escapado de entre sus dedos.

Que cara pondría cuando se diera cuenta de que Fidget solo era la punta del iceberg.

Miro su reloj de bolsillo. Había pasado media hora desde que dejara a Sherlock Holmes y sus compañeros atrás. Las ratas ya habrían dado buena cuenta de sus pies y posiblemente estaba ya empezando a catar otras partes de sus cuerpos.

Rio mientras avanzaba con su banda por la base militar.

Tan cerca ya…

Pronto el mundo lloraría gritando el nombre de Fidget.

Y el de Jim.

Y el de _él_.

Y los verían arder mientras chocaban sus cosas de champan.

* * *

><p>-Tenemos que ir a la base militar 106, ¡ahora! – grito Sherlock mientras conducía a Elsa, John y Oliva a el exterior de la base de Fidget.<p>

-Tenemos que llamar a Mycroft, Sherlock – dijo Elsa - ¡Esto es un ataque terrorista en toda regla! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

-No sería el primer ataque que paramos solos – dijo Sherlock.

-Elsa tiene razón, Sherlock – dijo John – No sabemos dónde estamos, no sabemos dónde podemos coger un taxi o un coche… ¡Podríamos llegar tarde esta vez!

-No tenemos manera de llamar a Mycroft – exclamo Sherlock perdiendo la paciencia – Esto está en nuestras manos no en las suyas.

-Pero Sherlock… - empezó Elsa.

-¡No! – grito Sherlock, parándose en seco – Si querías hacer las cosas a la manera de Mycroft ¿por qué estás aquí?

Elsa lo miro boquiabierta. Movió sus labios pero nada salió de su boca, ni una sola palabra. John miro a Sherlock en silencio. No se le había escapado el tono herido de Sherlock al gritar a Elsa.

-Si ninguno de los dos va a aportar nada que nos sirva para arreglar esta situación, será mejor que os calléis y me dejéis pensar.

Elsa bajo la mirada pero John no iba a callarse.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Escúchame, pedazo de…!

-¡John! Déjalo, tiene razón – le interrumpió Elsa.

El doctor la miro estupefacto.

-Tiene razón – dijo ella sin mirar a Sherlock – Si quisiera las cosas hechas de forma sencilla estaría en casa esperando a Mycroft. Pero esto aquí. Unas ratas me han mordido los pies y sin embargo, la próxima vez que llame, estaré aquí, John, porque Sherlock tiene razón: estoy aquí porque me gusta como hace las cosas – las últimas palabras salieron en un susurro de los labios de Elsa y esta sintió como si al decirlas hubiera sellado su destino – Y tu estas aquí por el mismo motivo.

John miro el gesto derrotado de Elsa y por un momento la odio por tener razón. Olivia miraba a los adultos en silencio.

Sherlock no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Elsa, y, por primera vez en su vida, parecía estar sin palabras.

-¿Y bien? – dijo Elsa mirándolo por fin - ¿Qué gran plan tienes para salvar el día?

John, Olivia y Elsa miraron a Sherlock, expectantes.

-¿Plan? – dijo el detective con una mueca – No hay plan. Salvamos Inglaterra, detenemos a Fidget y John nos invita a cenar – el doctor miro a Sherlock con los ojos muy abiertos - No hay más plan que ese.

-¿Y por qué invito yo a cenar?

-Porque eres tremendamente maleducado – dijo Sherlock reanudando la marcha.

-En eso tiene razón, John – dijo Elsa siguiendo sus pasos.

El doctor los miro alejarse, estupefacto.

-Esto es… ¡Sois…! Si me lo cuentan no me lo creo… - murmuro mientras los seguía unos pasos más atrás.

Por fin salieron a la calle y Sherlock estudio su entorno. Era una calle estrecha, y la boca de alcantarilla que habían usado para seguir a Fidget seguía abierta. Hizo unos cálculos rápidos y llego a la conclusión de que era imposible que hubieran seguido a Fidget más de veinte minutos andando.

Por tanto debía haber una calle más grande cerca.

Chisto a John y a Elsa y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en escuchar algún ruido que le diera alguna pista de donde estaban. Se lo había dicho a Irene hace años: los ruidos eran importantes, los ruidos podían decirlo todo.

A lo lejos creyó escuchar una alarma y unos pitidos cortos. ¿Un barco? Decidido que merecía la pena arriesgarse a buscar el origen del sonido. Hizo un gesto a sus amigos y se pusieron de nuevo en marcha.

Diez minutos después Sherlock sonrió cuando llegaron, siguiendo las callejuelas hasta el borde el río Támesis. El bar que habían visitado horas antes se veía a lo lejos a su derecha.

Ahora solo necesitaban un medio de transporte.

Miro a su alrededor y vio un coche alejado del barullo del muelle. Se quitó la bufanda del cuello mientras se acercaba al automóvil y, después de vigilar que nadie los observara, dio un puñetazo seco contra el cristal. Un gemido de Elsa le acaricio los oídos y se volvió a mirarla.

Seguía aquí, ella misma lo había dicho en el callejón. Seguía aquí, con él. ¿Por qué? No lo entendía.

Pero estaba ahí, frente a él.

No con Mycroft o en casa sola.

Con él.

Trago saliva, mirándola fijamente.

Por ahora le bastaba.

Por ahora.

-Su carruaje, mi lady – dijo colando la mano dentro del coche y abriendo la puerta a Elsa y Olivia.

-¿Vamos a robar un coche?

-No sería la primera vez.

Elsa lo miro un segundo antes de echarse a reír.

-No voy a aburrirme contigo, ¿verdad, señor Holmes?

Sherlock le sonrió.

-Bueno, por algo sigues aquí.

Elsa desvió la mirada y sonrió.

-Si… - murmuro – Por algo sigo aquí.

* * *

><p>Avanzaron a toda velocidad por las calles de Londres, saltándose todas las reglas de circulación habidas y por haber. Elsa sentía el dolor de cabeza que le esperaba cuando todas las denuncias por mala circulación dirigidas a Sherlock empezaran a llegar.<p>

Desde el asiento de copiloto, John iba dándole las direcciones a el detective. Llegar a tiempo era cuestión de vida o muerte en ese momento.

-Cuando lleguemos, debes quedarte en el coche – le dijo Sherlock a Elsa a través del espejo retrovisor.

-¿Estas de broma? – se quejó ella - ¡No pienso quedarme aquí mientras vosotros os vais a salvar el mundo!

-Y yo no pienso meterte en una base militar con bombas y armas por todos lados – dijo Sherlock tranquilamente.

-¡No es justo!

-No, no es seguro. Y alguien tiene que quedarse con Olivia.

-¡Pero…!

-Elsa, por favor – dijo Sherlock mirándola por el cristal. Sus ojos azules (¿o verdes? ¿Dorados? ¿Plateados?) la miraban fijamente, rogándole que fuera sensata y le hiciera caso. Elsa sintió mariposas en el estómago – Has dicho que siempre tengo razón, por favor, hazme caso de nuevo…

-Muy bien – dijo Elsa finalmente – Me quedare al margen, pero solo por esta vez.

Sherlock asintió en silencio y volvió a concentrarse en la carretera.

-Pero, por favor, ten cuidado – murmuro la abogada.

No sabía si Sherlock la había escuchado o no.

* * *

><p>Al estilo de Sherlock, entraron en la base destrozando la puerta principal. Elsa prefirió no pensar demasiado en lo fácil que había sido entrar en una base militar en el centro de Londres.<p>

Sherlock y John no perdieron tiempo y se bajaron del coche a toda prisa, ignorando a los soldados que les ordenaban que se detuvieran. Entraron en la base y Elsa los perdió de vista.

Se volvió a uno de los soldados y con las manos en alto grito:

-¡Todo esto tiene una explicación! ¡Estamos todos en peligro! ¡Peter Flaversham ha sido abducido por una banda terrorista!

Los soldados siguieron apuntándola con sus rifles, pero uno de ellos abrió los ojos mirándola. ¿Un alto cargo tal vez? En cualquier caso, pareció entender a lo que se refería Elsa y ordeno a los soldados que bajaran sus armas.

-¿Señorita, como sabe usted esa información?

-Mi nombre es Elsa Holmes – explico – Los dos hombre que han entrado en la base son Sherlock Holmes y el doctor John Watson. Peter Flaversham ha sido abducido por una banda terrorista a órdenes de un hombre llamado Fidget y si Sherlock tiene razón, y siempre la tiene, pretenden lanzar todos los misiles de esta base.

La explicación de Elsa pareció ser suficiente, porque un segundo después de callarse, los soldados ya estaban preparados para entrar de nuevo en la base con los rifles en alto.

Paro a uno de los hombres que pasaba a su lado y le pregunto:

-¿Tiene un móvil que pueda dejarme? Es urgente.

* * *

><p>-Bien, Peter, ya sabes que hacer…<p>

De un empujón, los matones de Fidget obligaron a Peter a acercarse a los paneles de control de los misiles. Intento resistirse, pero un golpe de una pistola lo disuadió. Pensó en Olivia.

Odiaba tener que hacer esto pero no podía permitir que Fidget y sus secuaces hicieran daño a Olivia.

Con dedos temblorosos empezó a teclear códigos dentro del ordenador central, dando permiso a la máquina para iniciar el protocolo de disparo. Cuando el ordenador le pidió las coordenadas del objetivo, Peter se volvió a mirar a Fidget en silencio.

-Buckingham Palace – dijo el cabecilla sin pestañear.

Peter trago saliva y le pidió a Dios en silencio que le perdonara. Introdujo las coordenadas y espero a que pidiera la confirmación.

Pero el mensaje no llego. Una pantalla de error salto en la pantalla. De un golpe, Fidget lo aparto de la máquina.

-¡Qué es esto! – chillo.

-No tengo permiso para disparar los misiles – dijo Peter con voz temblorosa.

Fidget soltó un juramento.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Te escogí precisamente por tus pases a estas instalaciones?

-Al saber de mi desaparición habrán bloqueado mis permisos – explico Peter – Esta en el protocolo de seguridad.

Fidget lo agarró del cuello y lo sacudió.

-¿Estás diciéndome que todos mis planes son inútiles?

Un golpe en la puerta hizo a Fidget volverse. En la entrada a la sala de control, Sherlock Holmes y John Watson lo apuntaban con dos pistolas.

-Si, Fidget – dijo Sherlock – Eso es exactamente lo que Peter Flaversham está diciendo.

Sin perder un segundo, John disparo a los secuaces de Fidget, eliminándolos de uno en uno. Sherlock se acercó despacio a Peter y Fidget.

-Ríndete Fidget, has perdido el Juego. Suelta a Peter y con suerte podrás vivir el resto de tus días en una prisión.

-Me temo que eso no entra en mis planes, Sherlock – dijo el criminal con una sonrisa.

Empujo a Peter Flaversham contra el detective y hecho a correr, esquivando las balas de John. Sherlock aparto a Peter y salió corriendo detrás, instando a John a hacer lo mismo. Oyeron tiros a lo lejos y cuando llegaron al lugar del tiroteo se encontraron a varios soldados muertos. Sherlock los miro en silencio y siguió su camino. No se dio cuenta de que John se había quedado atrás.

Avanzo por los pasillos de la base militar buscando a Fidget cuando escucho nuevo disparos a lo lejos. Siguiendo el ruido, salió a el patio de la base y lo que vio le dejo sin aliento.

Fidget se las había apañado para esquivar a todos los soldados de la base y salir a la calle, pero ahora tenía otra arma a su disposición.

Sujeta con un brazo y con una pistola apuntándole a la sien, Elsa se retorcía contra Fidget.

-¡Un paso más y ella muere! – advirtió Fidget apretando el cañón del arma contra la cabeza de Elsa.

Lentamente, sin soltar a Elsa y con una sonrisa en los labios, Fidget se acercó al coche robado y se montó con la abogada, puso en marcha el motor y se alejó a toda velocidad de la base.

Una ráfaga de balas intentaron detener el coche, pero fallaron.

Sherlock soltó un grito y se dirigió a un soldado.

-Necesito un coche, ¡ahora!

-Señor, eso tiene que ser aprobado por…

-¡Me da igual! – grito Sherlock agarrándolo del uniforme – ¡Tráigame un coche, ahora!

-Señor…

-Haz lo que te dice – dijo una voz.

Peter Flaversham se tambaleo bajando los escalones hasta el patio. Olivia soltó un grito de alegría y se lanzó contra sus piernas, pero Peter tenía sus ojos clavados en Sherlock.

-Un coche para el señor Holmes, ¿no le habéis oído? ¡A que estáis esperando!

Los soldados se apresuraron a seguir las órdenes de Peter y en menos de un minuto Sherlock se encontró con un manojo de llaves en la mano. Hizo un gesto de asentimiento a Peter y se subió al vehículo de un salto.

Sherlock salió a toda velocidad siguiendo el rastro de caos de Fidget.

Un trueno rugió en el cielo y gotas de agua empezaron a caer sobre la ciudad de Londres.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ha sido un cap bastante frenético eh? El siguiente, por fin, ya terminamos con este caso ;) <strong>

**Y averiguaremos quien es _él. _Excited?**

**Y seguimos con las votaciones para la siguiente historia cuando termine esta! Recordaros que las opciones son:**

**-Hellsing: Alucard/OC - Siguiendo la historia de Alucard e Ilona desde que él la recogiera siendo un bebé. Tons of lemon.**

**-Harry Potter: Fred/OC - Historia planeada con la única intención de salvar a Fred al final de la Batalla de Howgarts. OC es una mestiza de sirena, por cierto, pero no os preocupéis, no va a ser una chorrada como los fanfics OC mestizo que se escriben en este fandom, esto solo sera una mínima parte de la historia del OC.**

**-Bucky/Yelena: No hace falta decir más. Pero si queréis ver de que va la cosa, más o menos, tengo dos one-shots en mi perfil.**

**-Death Note: L/OC - Lo mismo que el Fred/OC pero para salvar a L, y sin sirenas, obviamente xD**

**Vamos tres votos para Hellsing, dos para Harry Potter, uno para Bucky/Yelena y uno neutro.**

**Decidme de que preferís que lo escriba en los comentarios y a ver que gana ^_^ De todas formas, si preferís otra cosa, no os preocupéis, porque estas son historias que llevo planeando mucho tiempo (algunas incluso años) y antes o después las iré escribiendo (según vaya terminando historias iré empezando otras nuevas).**

**Review!**


	20. Nota 2

¡Hola a todas!

Bueno, empecemos por lo principal, no estoy muerta.

Quisiera disculparme con todas por no haber actualizado ningún fic desde hace tanto tiempo. He estado ocupada, y muchas veces cuando me sentaba a escribir no me salia nada. Este parón ha sido una mezcla de falta de tiempo e inspiración.

La buena noticia es que me siento más motivada últimamente, y espero poder continuar los fics (todos) muy pronto. Estoy escribiendo cosillas para las historias de Logyn y de Sherlock y espero que para la semana que viene pueda actualizar todas las historias, o al menos la mayoría. Si tenéis alguna preferencia sobre que preferís que actualice primero, decírmelo en los comentarios.

¡Muchas gracias a todas las que habéis comentado y seguido los fics durante este parón!

Aprovecho también para preguntaros si os gustaría que hiciera un **side blog en Tumblr** para mis fics. Uno dedicado solo a las historias. Dejadme vuestras opiniones en los comentarios.

Y para las recién llegadas, recordaros que estoy haciendo una **votación para que decidáis que fics escribir cuando acabe Loki: Agent of Asgard**. Las opciones son:

-_Hellsing: Alucard/OC_ - Siguiendo la historia de Alucard e Ilona desde que él la recogiera siendo un bebé. Tons of lemon.

-_Harry Potter: Fred/OC_ - Historia planeada con la única intención de salvar a Fred al final de la Batalla de Howgarts. OC es una mestiza de sirena, por cierto, pero no os preocupéis, no va a ser una chorrada como los fanfics OC mestizo que se escriben en este fandom, esto solo sera una mínima parte de la historia del OC.

-_Bucky/Yelena:_ No hace falta decir más. Pero si queréis ver de que va la cosa, más o menos, tengo dos one-shots en mi perfil **'Like a black widow, baby' y 'Bigger'**.

-_Death Note: L/OC_ - Lo mismo que el Fred/OC pero para salvar a L, y sin sirenas, obviamente xD

Vamos tres votos para Hellsing, tres para Harry Potter, uno para Bucky/Yelena y uno neutro.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora.

¡Un beso muy grande a todas y nos vemos la semana que viene!

Alessandra.


	21. Nota final

Hola a todas de nuevo.

Esta es una nota rápida, concerniente **SOLO a esta historia** (Off To The Races).

A partir de hoy esta historia esta en **HIATUS PERMANENTE**. Osea, que** no voy a continuarla. **

Tengo problemas personales con Benedict Cumberbatch en estos momentos. Si, tiene que ver con su compromiso y el cumberbaby. No, no tiene nada que ver con los celos. Soy de las que piensa que todo el asunto de Benedict y Sophie huele a chamusquina, y si los rumores que corren sobre ella son reales, mi respeto por Ben va a caer aún más bajo de lo que ya esta.

Y aunque soy una persona adulta que sabe distinguir entre actor/personaje, lo cierto es que no puedes separar a Benedict de Sherlock, y cada vez que pienso en ambos me da una rabia y una decepción que se me quitan las ganas de todo. Con esta actitud, acabaría matando a todos los personajes en una matanza al estilo de Texas y les daría carpetazo para siempre.

Arih me ha recomendado que me mantenga alejada de Benedict y demás actores británicos una temporada, y me dedique a escribir otras cosas. Es lo que voy a hacer. Si de mis desvaríos sale algo decente, lo colgare en fanfiction.

Las fans de Ben y Sophie sois bienvenidas a marcharos y no volver si os sentís incomodas con mis opiniones personales de estos dos, no voy a obligar a nadie a estar incomodo leyendo mis historias si no os gusta como pienso :) . Pero cualquier mensaje o comentario despectivo hacia mi, o mis opiniones va a ir directo a la basura.

Los capítulos anteriores de esta historia se quedaran aquí, hasta que, o bien abandone ff net para siempre, algún día, o Ben recupere mi respeto y decida volver a continuarla.

Muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo dedicado a esta historia, siento mucho que no haya acabado de otra manera.

XOXO

Alessandra.


End file.
